


Unchain My Heart (Baby, Set Me Free)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Be careful if you choose to read, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, But also, But no major character death, Chains, Evil Queen - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I didn't know what I was doing so I didn't tag this nearly well enough, I don't really get into Harry's age I don't think but this could be seen as underage I guess, I hate that, I hope everyone is okay, I promise, I wouldn't do that to you, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mystery, OFC - Freeform, Prince Louis, Princess Charlotte - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Slave Harry, Someone tries to force harry into a sexual situation, Spanking, Stable Boy Niall, That's Lottie, There are some things that I am not tagging because I don't want to ruin the surprise, This was one of my first fics on here, Top Harry, Top Louis, Whipping, also, also there's mention of Louis tying Liam down in the past, because they share that really, he doesn't succeed but it's there so I added the non-con, just in case you didn't get it, kitchenboy Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is a bit of an ass at first, nobody kills my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was taken at a young age, and chained up in a slave pen. He's been waiting years to be chosen by a passing noble or royal. He's starting to think there's something wrong with him because no one wants him. Then, Prince Louis shows up and decides to take him back to the palace. Suddenly, Harry isn't sure if he was better off in the slave pen or if, maybe, he's found a place to call home.</p><p>Now being translated into <a href="archiveofourown.org/works/5663317/chapters/13044559">Russian</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read the tags very carefully and consider if you're willing to risk reading this. I think I tagged all of the possibly triggering things but it's possible I have missed something. Please be very careful if you choose to continue on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or know any of them personally. If I did (know them not own them (despite the content of my story, I don't condone slavery)), I'd be a very happy girl. Erm, yeah. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. If you see a problem let me know, please. Thank you. Enjoy.
> 
> Title is from "Unchain My Heart" by Joe Cocker.
> 
> Thank you [nebula_rain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_rain/pseuds/nebula_rain) for the Russian Translation.

The boy had a family once. He can only just remember them. He'll catch glimpses of memories in his dreams sometimes, flashes of a village and parents, maybe a sister but he's not sure. He's been here so long. Much longer than any of the others. He gets a flare of warmth in his chest when he remembers his dreams and he's proud of himself that after all these years he's kept a piece of his home within him even long after he's forgotten his own name. He thinks he remembers that his days were full of happiness and love even though he barely remembers what those words mean anymore. He holds onto those half-memories as he endures his days in darkness and uncertainty.

Now, his days consist of stale bread, miniscule amounts of water (both practically forced down his throat), and the cold, rock wall that's constantly digging into his back. He has shackles around his wrists and ankles and one around his neck to keep him in place. He wears no clothes and has nothing to help him distinguish whether he's living by day or night, nothing to help measure increments of time besides the changing of the guards.

He hums to himself when he's alone (which isn't often), songs he imagines his mother used to sing to him. He's quiet when the guards approach to feed him or wash him when buyers are coming, knows better than to speak or look them in the eyes. He's less than them, has no right to look at them or speak to them as though they were equals.

There are others trapped, chained to these walls, too, he knows. He can hear the new ones screaming for help until they learn that it's better if they're quiet. Until they have been beaten senseless to shut them up. Until they give up hope of being rescued. Until they know what it means to be broken.

The boy has seen a few of the newly captured slaves when they are dragged toward their own set of shackles. He's noticed a trend in all of the slaves that reside within these walls. They are all unearthly in their beauty. This baffles him because he wonders what he's doing  in the company of such stunning people. He had never thought of himself that way and, apparently, neither have any of the buyers because he's never been chosen. (He's not sure whether to be thankful about that fact or worried.)

Most of the time the buyers are nobles which, the boy thinks, must explain why all the offered slaves are so beautiful. Except maybe him. He gets a thorough washing from the guards when the nobles are coming. Every now and then though, a royal will look in on them searching for a new pleasure slave after they've gotten tired of their old one or while they wait for one to recover sufficiently enough from a punishment so that they don't bloody the royal bedclothes.

When the royals come, the guards make sure that the slaves are showing every inch of what they have to offer so that they know exactly what they are getting for their money. The boy knows that he shouldn't enjoy the way they manhandle him, fondling him roughly until he's fully hard but it stirs in him a pleasure he's never known before. However, when the royals inevitably pass him by, the boy is left painfully frustrated with no hope of release. That part he doesn't enjoy so much.

He can hear the unintentional moans of pleasure from some of the other slaves and knows that means that a royal is on their way. Soon enough, a guard is before him, taking him in hand just long enough to make his cock stand at attention. The boy bites his lip so as not to moan like the newbies. They haven't learned yet. Don't know that some of the guards take offense at causing another male pleasure. If they aren't chosen, they'll pay for their ignorance later. It's not long before the guard is moving on.

The boy waits, eyes to the floor so he doesn't get punished for accidentally looking a royal in the eye. Soon, he sees a pair boots standing before him. They are boots made of the finest leather so he knows that this must be the buyer they have been waiting for but he doesn't dare look up. Not even when the buyer speaks.

"Well, aren't you lovely?" a sweet, slightly raspy voice says as the boots take two steps until they are right in front of him. He feels his tangled mess of curls being brushed out of his face before his chin is being lifted. "Look at me."

He looks because you don't  _not_ obey a royal command. His eyes widen when his green irises meet piercing blue ones. He  _knows_ the face that's hovering in front of his. It's Prince Louis, heir to the British throne.

**

 

Louis sees the boy's gorgeous, green eyes widen in recognition in the blazing light of his lantern but the boy doesn't look away because he hasn't been told to.

"What's your name, boy?" Louis asks curiously.

The boy shakes his head even though the shackle around his throat hurts him when he does and Louis is still holding his chin.

"I don't remember, your highness," the boy answers in a raspy whisper. It's obvious he hasn't really used his voice in a while.

Louis tilts his head, considering. Asking himself if this lovely creature is really the one he wants. He glances down and sees that the boy has a monster of a cock. It's a little intimidating really. Even Louis can't compete with the size of this boy's cock. Louis suddenly has the urge to touch it, to try it out. So he does. He wraps a hand around the boy's length, strokes it a time or two while watching the boy's reaction. He sees the boy, eyes never leaving Louis' face, bite his lip to keep back a moan.

"Oh, none of that, sweetheart," Louis says pulling the boy's bottom lip free. "Let me hear you."

Louis strokes again and this time the boy doesn't hold back his pleasure, letting loose a moan that goes straight to Louis' dick. Louis decides he won't punish the boy for closing his eyes as he does it. Just this once.

When the green eyes are focused on Louis again, wide with fear once the boy realizes that he's sort of disobeyed Louis by closing his eyes, Louis smirks and presses a kiss to the boy's dry, chapped lips.

"I'll take him," Louis announces and leaves with the guard to take care of the payment and ownership papers while another guard comes to prepare his new slave for the journey home.


	2. Feel Again

It's been a long time since the boy has seen the light of day. It hurts his eyes so he decides to keep them closed. Everything hurts his  _everything._ He isn't used to doing much more than standing in his shackles and sleeping the idle hours away.

Every once in a while (he's not sure how often) the guards would put him in a different set of shackles, ones that allowed for movement, and would walk him down a hall or two in the cavernous slave pen. All of the slaves got the same treatment. The boy doesn't really understand what it was all about, he just knows that he hated those walks.  They made his comfortably numb legs get all tingly and heavy until it built up into a stabbing pain that the guards forced him to walk through. He would get whipped if he stopped or stumbled.

Even as he's thinking about it, the tingles begin making their way up his legs and into his bum. He squeezes his eyes closed more tightly and tries not to let his legs move. It's much better if they don't move, doesn't hurt quite so much. The horse's movements jostle him with every step though making it impossible to keep them still so he bites his lip and waits for the pain to pass.

 

**

 

Louis notices the boy tense in front of him. Because of the numbness in the boy's mostly unused limbs he was unable to stay upright on the horse without falling when they'd tried to prepare him for his and Louis' departure so he's lying across it on his belly, wrapped in blankets and tied down so that he won't slip off.

Louis can guess what's happening as bloodflow and feeling return to the boy's limbs. He strokes the boy's covered bum in a soothing motion that he knows the boy won't feel until the pain retreats. Louis thinks he'll stop before then.

In the light of day, Louis can see how scrawny the boy really is and lets loose a heavy sigh. It'll be at least a month before he'll be well enough for Louis to get any  _real_ use out of him. At the thought Louis hurries his horse along. The sooner he gets to the palace, the sooner his new toy can be nursed into better health and the sooner Louis can try him out.

 

**

 

At some point on the journey to the palace, the boy passes out.

He wakes to darkness and, for the briefest moment, he's sure that it was all a dream, that he's still back in the slave pen and that's where he'll be until he dies. He almost cries at the despair the thought gives him but then he feels a body shift next to him and realizes that he's not chained to a wall. He's on a soft surface. A bed?

"There you are," the prince murmurs into his ear, while stroking his hair. "You didn't even twitch when my servant carried you up here. Almost had me worried."

"I apologize, your highness. I shouldn't have fallen asleep," the boy whispers, letting his eyes fall closed again. He feels like he's on shifting ground and can't find his balance. At the slave pen, he had known all the rules. He was accustomed to knowing what to do but now, he is faced with uncertainty. He doesn't know how to deal with royalty.

A soft chuckle sounds at his ear and the fingers in his hair tug just a little harder than necessary until he opens his eyes. He finds the prince closer than he'd thought and his breath catches as he accidentally looks the prince in the eye. He quickly shifts his gaze hoping he won't be punished for it.

"I hardly think I can hold that against you," Prince Louis tells him gazing at him thoughtfully for a moment before sitting up. "C'mon, you need a bath."

The boy sits up and follows the prince off his bed, pushing past the tapestries that are meant to keep out the light during the day and give the illusion of privacy. He doesn't know what he expected from the prince's statement but it isn't what he's found. There, in the middle of the prince's room is a metal tub full of water. He watches as the  prince dips his hand in, testing the temperature but doesn't make a move toward the tub. Is he supposed to bathe himself? He hasn't done anything for himself in a long time, he isn't sure he remembers what to do. Surely the prince isn't going to bathe him.

"It's not as warm as it once was..." the prince tells him, referring to the water in the tub, as he steps up to the boy and unwraps him from the blankets he'd been bundled in when they left the pen. "But it's not cold yet. Normally, I'd send you to the servants quarters and have one of them wash you, but since it's your first day at your new home, I thought we could use this time to get to know each other."

The boy stands there naked as Prince Louis speaks, shivering at the feel of the prince's eyes traveling  _everywhere_ on his skin more than the breeze coming through the window. He feels a push on his lower back urging him toward the tub.

"Hop in," the prince orders and the boy obeys immediately, earning another warm chuckle from the prince. "You wash, I'll watch."

He can practically  _feel_ the prince's smirk in his words.

"Um, I don't..." the boy starts, looking around in confusion for any sign of what he should be doing or using. He desperately doesn't want to anger the prince with his ignorance.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" The prince asks incredulously before rolling his eyes. "Of course you don't. How long has it been since you belonged to someone?"

The boy doesn't know if the prince is referring to his parents or if he thinks he had been someone else's slave before but he doesn't really think it matters, he belongs to the prince now. He shrugs. 

"I don't know, your highness. A long time, I think. They kept having to move me to a different part of the pen because I kept outgrowing my shackles," the boy answers, head lowered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. We'll get you taken care of," Prince Louis tells him before bellowing for his personal servant, Liam. Unfortunately (for Liam), the servant isn't there when Prince Louis wants him. 

"Oh, forget it," the prince mumbles. "I'll do it myself."

The boy looks up in shock at the prince's words only to find the prince in the middle of disrobing, making quick work of his silk shirt and riding trousers. Quickly, he looks back down into the water so that he won't be caught staring. The next thing he knows, Prince Louis is stepping into the tub with him and sitting down. 

The prince takes his time adding scented oils to the water and preparing to wash the boy. 

"Don't get used to this," the prince says as he runs a wet cloth over the boy's shoulders. "From now on, since Liam isn't interested in doing his job,  _you'll_ be bathing  _me._ So pay attention."

The boy tries. He really does. But it's hard to stay focused when he has Prince Louis' hands running softly over his skin, then soapy fingers running through his hair to wash out the dirt and tangles that the guards at the pen rarely took any care with.

"I still need something to call you," the prince muses as he tugs on the boy's hair, unintentionally causing the boy to moan in a very sensual manner. 

Prince Louis stops moving and the boy tenses, afraid he's done something very wrong. He feels one of the prince's hands trial down his chest, his torso, across his hip and wrap around his stiffening cock. He swallows harshly as he awaits punishment for getting turned on in a situation that he's pretty sure wasn't meant to be sexual in the slightest.

"Oh," the Prince sounds surprised. " _Oh._ Harry it is then."

Prince Louis laughs into the boy's neck as he tugs on his hair again very purposefully. He's rewarded with another moan that the boy can't seem to hold in.

"Do you like your new name, Harry?" Prince Louis asks softly against the shell of Harry's ear. 

Harry  _does_ like the name. It feels familiar. It feels  ** _right_** _._

He can feel the prince's intent gaze on him as he nods. 

"Yes, your highness. Thank you," he says still looking down into the chilling water, seeing Prince Louis' hand that still has a firm grip on his dick.

" _Such_ a good boy," Louis murmurs. He rinses the soap from Harry's hair and stands, pulling Harry with him and leading him, still dripping to the bed. There, he rewards his well-behaved new slave by stroking him to his first orgasm. Louis' name falling from his lips as he comes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kind words. I hope this is living up to what you all were hoping for.


	3. Hurts So Good

Harry winces at the dull throb in his backside. 

Louis hadn't wanted to punish him on his first day at the palace, had let him get away with a lot of little things that normally wouldn't be tolerated. And Harry knew that even with the punishment he got, Louis had taken it easy on him. He still couldn't believe what he'd done. After all that time being extra careful not to break any of the unspoken rules of the slave pen, he'd managed to break one of the cardinal rules that had, in fact, been verbally drilled into his head from the very start. Granted, Harry had been in the throes of passion, body shaking with the first orgasm he'd ever experienced but the rule remained the same regardless. You can't be so informal as to call royalty by name, especially when you are a lowly slave.

When Harry had come down from his post-orgasm high he'd seen Louis watching him intently, a firm press to his lips and a stern gleam to his eye and Harry had realized what he had done. He'd tried to apologize, panic spreading through him faster than ever before because he knew he was in trouble but here, surrounded by new walls and faced with a master as yet virtually unknown, he had no idea how severe his punishment would be. The not knowing had been a million times worse than the punishment itself.

 

_**_

_"Shh, Harry," Louis had soothed, tracing his fingers in gentle shapes across Harry's abdomen. Luckily, Harry had been able to stop his rambling lips from moving anymore and had stared silently at Louis with wide, fear-filled eyes._

_"I've been going easy on you today because you're new here and I'm aware that it's going to take some time to get to know all the rules but you can't just say my name like that," Louis had explained, still drawing soothing circles into Harry's skin. "What if someone heard you? You have to be more careful. You must always call me by an appropriate title; your highness or Prince Louis. Even just 'prince' is acceptable but never just 'Louis'. Understood?"_

_Harry nodded frantically._

_"I'm sorry, your highness. It'll never happen again," he promised._

_"I know, darling. I'm afraid I still have to punish you to make sure that you remember though," the prince studied Harry trying to decide on a good punishment. He sat up suddenly and patted his lap. "C'mon. Lie across my lap, bum up."_

_Harry moved quickly to do as he was told. He tensed when he felt Louis' hand caress his bum and he knew what was coming. Louis delivered five hard smacks to his backside causing Harry to cry out. It was over almost before he knew  it had started and Louis was softly rubbing his now pink flesh, kneading it with one hand while the other tangled its digits in Harry's still damp curls._

_"Thank you for teaching me, my prince," Harry managed to choke out. "I won't forget again. I promise."_

_Harry decided to keep it to himself just how much he'd enjoyed Louis spanking him._

_And if Louis managed to get an inkling from Harry's member growing hard against his thigh, well, that would be his little secret. For now._

 


	4. Flaws

Harry wakes to the sounds of pain. He has a brief flashback to the slave pen before the fog of sleep lifts and he realizes that he's still in the palace, still in Prince Louis' room. He quietly shuffles over and dares a peek between the tapestries on the bed only to see a boy with wavy brown hair and no shirt standing in view. The boy's eyes are clenched shut tightly as he winces in pain and there is a small, thick piece of wood between his teeth. Harry sees Louis over the boy's shoulder, notices when he catches Harry looking. Rather than retreat back behind the tapestry to hide, Harry decides to exit the bed entirely and face his punishment if there is to be one. He doesn't want to risk making things worse than he maybe already has. And his prince has been good to him so the last thing Harry wants to do is displease him.

Upon leaving the bed, he gets a smile of approval from Louis who beckons Harry to his side.

"Come here, Harry," Louis says pulling the lanky boy (still devoid of clothes) so that he has a clear view of the ragged skin of the other boy's back. "Watch and learn, Harry.  _This_ is what happens when you shirk your duties. Isn't that right, Liam?"

Louis' words are accentuated by the crack of the whip in Louis' right hand and Harry sees another line of broken skin redden on Liam's back as the shirtless boy cries out in pain around the bit in his mouth.

 

**

 

Louis feels Harry flinch next to him as he cracks the whip against Liam's skin. He realizes that Liam's punishment probably seems brutal to Harry but Louis is far kinder than his parents would be in the same situation. Louis is punishing Liam in the privacy of his own quarters with a reasonable ten lashings. The King and Queen would have ordered 30 lashings (at least) and made Liam receive them publicly, standing nude in the middle of the courtyard, to add a little humiliation to the mix. Louis can be cruel when he wants to but he's fond of Liam, so he chooses not to be right now.

Louis cracks the whip three more times, delivering the last of Liam's punishment before carelessly throwing the whip to the side. He walks over to his bleeding servant, runs his hand over his untouched shoulders gently as he walks around him stopping when they are face to face.

"Now, Liam," Louis starts quietly, his eyes watching Liam kindly. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Liam nods, the bit still in his mouth and tears staining his cheeks. He can't seem to look Louis in the eye so Louis grabs his chin and makes him. Louis stares into the brown irises looking pitifully back at him, keeps staring until he sees the understanding in Liam's eyes, knows that he'll never again not be there when Louis wants him. 

"Good." Louis says as he gently pulls the bit from Liam's mouth placing it on a nearby table. He wipes a tear from Liam's cheek and presses a soft kiss to his lips before turning his attention to Harry.

As Louis' eyes meet Harry's, he sees a spark, a dark glint shining back at him before it fades just as quickly as it appeared and Harry is lowering his head, face flushed because he has just looked a royal in the eye without permission yet again. Louis smirks, stepping forward and swatting Harry once on the bum before grasping the handful of soft flesh and huffing out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Rules, love," Louis reminds Harry, lips grazing his ear. He notes how the blush on Harry's porcelain skin deepens as he mumbles out a "yes, your highness" and Louis' smirk grows.

Unfortunately, reality has to take every chance it can to ruin the prince's fun. And to prove it, there's a loud knock on the door bringing an official start to Louis' day. Louis turns back to Liam, nodding at him to open the door and watching as Liam moves swiftly, opening the door wide so that Louis can clearly see the page standing on the other side.

"Yes?" Louis asks bored already as he watches the page fidget in his presence.

The page's eyes never leave the floor as he informs Louis that his mother, her majesty the Queen, requires his presence. Louis glances at Harry to see him watching the page as well and notices how he flushes again as he catches Louis' pointed look from the corner of his eye, a reminder of his failure just minutes before. Harry nods, not looking at Louis and Louis knows that the message has gotten across to the boy. Harry _must_ learn to be more careful.

Louis informs the page that he'll be along shortly and waits for Liam to close the door again, giving them privacy once more.

"Harry," Louis starts, running his hands over the slave's flesh, delighting in the knowledge that a simple touch of affection is enough to give the boy an erection. "Help Liam clean himself up. He'll show you where everything you need is, in case you've forgotten."

Harry nods, barely registering the order because of the feel of Louis' delicate hands on his unworthy skin but still somehow managing to pay attention to Louis' words. And then, Louis' hands are gone and his prince is walking over to Liam, placing his hands on Liam's naked chest, his touch an intimate caress and Harry feels another brief flash of jealousy before he quickly tamps it down.

"I think maybe Harry needs someone to teach him the rules around here, Liam," Louis says quietly to his servant but Harry hears every word as though Louis had yelled them into an empty cavern, the words echoing in his ears as he watches Louis push his body flush against Liam's. "You'll do that for me, won't you, Liam?"

Harry sees Liam close his eyes and struggle for breath as Louis teases him.

"Of course, you highness," he finally breathes.

Louis chances a glance over his shoulder and sees Harry's eyes fall to the floor just in time to miss catching Louis'.  _Learning already_ _,_ Louis thinks with a smile.

Louis steps back from Liam and feels the tension leave the boy's body.

"I have a busy day today," Louis informs the two, all business now, as he moves to the door. "Liam, I want you to show Harry around. Get some food in him first, find him some clothes, and inform him of his duties. Keep him  _far away_ from my parents, he's not ready for that yet and I'm really not in the mood to go buy another slave to replace him."

Harry flinches at that, both the fact that the king and queen could be so brutal that he might need to be replaced and the fact that he's so disposable. Louis hasn't stopped speaking though so Harry lets the thought go for now and tries to pay attention.

"Tell Kimbra that she'll have to keep an eye on him, he's far too scrawny. I want him healthy again and the sooner that happens, the happier I'll be."

Harry flushes with warmth that Louis cares about his health but then reminds himself that that's probably just so he can better perform his duties, whatever they may be.

"And, Liam," Louis says with a small smile at the servant. "Be back by nightfall.  _Just you_." _  
_

Louis sees Harry's head snap up as he looks from Louis to Liam and back again. Louis purposefully doesn't look at Harry because he knows if he does, he'll catch the boy's eyes on him and he's in too good a mood for more punishments. He turns and leaves, making his way to the dining hall to meet his mother with a smile on his face. He whistles a tune as he walks, giddy with the power that he holds over the two boys left staring after him in his room.

 

**

 

Liam waits until the prince has left before he doubles over, letting loose the breath of pain he'd been holding in in his presence.

Harry rushes to the servant's side, worry filling his features as he helps the boy sit on a nearby chair.

Harry's emotions are warring within him as he watches silent tears slip down the boy's cheeks. He doesn't want to like the boy or worry about his feelings and well-being. He wants to hate him as he wallows in the jealousy swimming through his veins. He can't bring himself to though, instead giving in to the worry and maybe a bit of reluctant admiration at how strong Liam must be to have kept the pain to himself for so long.

Harry rushes to the wash basin, remembering where the washing cloths are and wetting one before returning to Liam to clean and soothe his torn flesh.

Liam hisses at the initial contact and despite his envy of the other boy, Harry gets no satisfaction from the sound of Liam's discomfort.

"Sorry," Harry mutters but keeps working until most of the bleeding has stopped and the cloth is no longer the color it once was.

"Is there something I should put on them?" Harry asks of Liam's lacerations as he sits the cloth to the side.

Liam doesn't speak, doesn't think he can, just nods and points to a tin on the shelf across the room. Harry picks it up, throwing a questioning look at Liam who nods again, confirming that he has the right thing. Harry carries it back to Liam, opening the tin and digging his finger into the jelly-like balm. He smooths the balm across Liam's wounds noticing how it warms his fingers as he does and hoping that it's working to soothe away Liam's pain.

Liam thanks Harry when he's done and reaches for his shirt, throwing it over his head and pulling it down over his torso slowly so as not to disturb his cuts.

"You should eat something," Liam says once he's fully dressed again, gesturing to the table across the room.

Harry's mouth waters as he catches his first glimpse at the food-laden table. He walks over slowly, never taking his eyes off the table as though he's afraid it'll fade away if he blinks.

"Can I?" He asks, looking at Liam in anticipation.

"Of course, Prince Louis ordered it brought up here for you," Liam answers smiling as Harry's eyes widen. "He thought you might be hungry after being kept in the pen for so long."

"Is he always this nice?" Harry asks sitting at the table and reaching for a banana to start. He hasn't had a banana in  _so long_ _._

" He can be," Liam answers carefully sitting down across from Harry. "But he can be cruel when he wants as well."

Harry looks up from his food with concern in his eyes.

"It's rare, but it happens," Liam amends. "He's strict with the rules, especially in public but in here he'll let things go once he knows it won't affect how you act in front of the people who matter most."

Liam runs through the rules for Harry as the hungry boy eats, occasionally warning him not to eat too much lest he get a stomach ache.

"We should get you some clothes," Liam says taking in Harry's naked state when the boy is done eating. "I'm sorry, I'd let you stay here while I get them but until Prince Louis trusts you, you're not allowed to be in his chambers alone.

Harry doesn't understand the pitying look Liam is giving him. He does recognize the pity there, the guards at the pen had started giving him that look when the buyers would pass him by without a second glance. He'd heard mutterings about it being "about that time" and he'd had no idea what they meant but he knew it wasn't good and couldn't deny the fear that rose in him at the phrase. Of course, then Louis had come and taken him away from all that.

So, no, Harry doesn't really understand Liam's pity. Surely, it can't be  _that_ bad having to walk around naked until Liam finds him some clothes, right? Maybe Liam just doesn't realize that Harry's modesty took a walk a long time ago and just never managed to find it's way home.

Harry merely shrugs and follows Liam out the door feeling no shame for his current state of undress.

"Right," Liam says as they step out. "Just, whatever happens, keep you eyes down."

It isn't  _so_ bad walking the bustling corridors with no clothes. Harry feels the constant rake of eyes across his flesh and isn't bothered by the feeling. What  _does_ bother him is the plethora of sneaky brushes against his cock and backside that start as guard and nobility alike pretend to accidentally  bump into him as they rush past. He can tell which touches actually  _are_ accidental and which aren't and it's not okay. His ass, his dick, his _everything_ is for Louis only.

"Hey! You two!" Harry hears and stops walking only because Liam does.

"Sir?" Liam questions as the man who stopped them pulls them down a side corridor. Harry doesn't look at him, knowing he's not supposed to, even as he pulls them into an empty room.

"You can't have him walking around like that," the man complains, waving an arm at Harry and his nudity.

"We were on our way to get him some clothes on Prince Louis' orders," Liam explains to the man, keeping his eyes down just like Harry.

"Fine," the man huffs. " _You_ go get them. Leave him here with me. I'll keep an eye on him." 

Neither boy misses the lecherous tone in his voice.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that," Liam says not wanting to leave Harry with this man and not just because he's not supposed to. He's silenced by a slap across the face.

"Don't question me,  _servant_ ," the man sneers.

"Y-yes, Sir. I apologize," Liam says hoping to pacify the man.

"Good," he answers sounding pleased to be getting his way. "Now, go."

Liam rushes out of the room, leaving behind a very nervous Harry. He doesn't go in search of clothes like he's been told, instead he heads to the dining hall to interrupt the prince's breakfast with his mother, knowing that any punishment he might receive for the interruption will be less severe than the one he'll get if he lets someone else take advantage of Louis' slave.

 

**

 

"Now, then," the man says as he sits on the edge of a very plain bed. "Entertain me,  _slave_."

Harry shivers, his skin crawling with every word out of the man's mouth. He's Louis'. He knows this and he's knows the man isn't royalty because Liam didn't call him by an official title so he's pretty sure he's allowed to say no without having his head handed to him by his prince. That doesn't mean that Harry isn't afraid though. He decides his best tactic is to stall until Liam gets back.

"And how should I do that, sir?" Harry asks speaking even more slowly than usual.

"You can start by sucking my cock," the man answers and Harry flinches.

He's going to get the shit beat out of him, he knows he is because there is no way in hell he's going to do that. 

Harry doesn't move so the man rises from the bed and walks to him, grabbing Harry's dick and roughly pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

"The prince never has to know."

Harry feels the man's hot breath on his ear for the briefest moment before the man is trying to force Harry's head down to his dick.

"Nicholas!" 

Harry hears the name yelled and a fraction of a second later, his head is free. He scrambles away from the man who has incurred the wrath of his prince.

He sees Louis take the man by the collar and back him up against the wall.

"If you  _ever_ touch my property again, I'll cut off your hands myself," Louis growls into the man, Nicholas', face.

" _He_ was propositioning  _me,_ " the man lies smoothly. 

Louis knows better though. He's actually spent a little time with Harry, knows what he is like and that he'd never offer himself to some random guard. Besides, Louis trusts Liam implicitly, trusts his servant's judgement of the situation, so he just laughs in Nick's face letting go of his collar and walking over to grab Harry by the wrist, pulling him to the door. Louis is going to have to lock the boy in his chamber it seems. At the last second he turns, addressing Nick again.

"And, Nicholas?" Louis calls, waiting until he is sure he has Nick's full attention. "Lie to me again and you'll lose that tongue of yours as well."

Then, Harry is being yanked back toward Louis room. 

He can't believe how hot Louis had looked yanking that twat away from him. 

Little does he know, Louis' jealousy is legendary and his wrath is about to be turned on Harry.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Fallout

As soon as they are back in Louis' room Harry is pushed up against the wall, an angry prince in his face.

"Did you  _enjoy_ that?!? Having that...insufferable bastard's hands all over you?" Louis asks cheeks red, hands gripping tightly enough to hurt Harry's shoulders.

Harry blinks in surprise at Louis' harsh tone, stumbling over his words in an attempt to assure his prince that  **no** , he absolutely  _did not_ enjoy having someone who isn't Louis touching him.

"No! I swear..." he doesn't get to finish before he's cut off by a backhanded slap to the face.

"Don't lie to me!" Louis screams. "It's rather evident that you wanted him, Harry."

Harry blinks the stars from his eyes and wills away the tears that are threatening to spill before rushing to once again try and convince his prince of his lack of desire for anyone else, least of all the lecherous fiend his prince just saved him from.

"I didn't! I didn't want anything to do with him, I swear to you, Lou.. _._ _Prince._ I wouldn't..." Once again his words are halted when he feels Louis grab his dick which, in all the drama, Harry had forgotten had hardened at the sight of Louis yanking that prick, Nicholas, away from him. And, suddenly, Harry understands why Louis thinks that Harry has betrayed him.

"Are you telling me that  _this_ has nothing to do with Nick being all over you?" Louis asks giving a tug to Harry's cock. He's not screaming now. His voice has gone low, seemingly calm but Harry can hear the edge of danger to it and he knows a wrong answer will only bring pain. Of course, Harry's fairly certain that he's going to be punished no matter what he says. He's no stranger to pain and knowing that nothing he does is going to stop it makes him bold. If you're going to get wet... and all that.

Harry looks Louis in the eye, a defiant streak running through him that he knows he'll probably regret later but right now he can't find it in himself to care. 

"That's  _exactly_ what I'm saying," Harry says leaning into Louis' space, wrapping a hand around his neck to tangle in his hair, and kisses his prince hard on the lips. 

Louis doesn't mean to. He really doesn't mean to encourage Harry's defiance but Harry taking charge of the situation is an unexpected turn-on and Louis moans into the kiss as he feels his trousers growing tighter. It doesn't stop when Harry releases his lips because Harry keeps talking with that low, sexy voice of his and the  _words_ he's saying just make the room in Louis' pants decrease all the more.

"The  _sight_ of you pulling him off of me did this to me, Louis. Hearing you tell him to keep his hands off what's _yours_ ," Harry says into Louis' lips holding his head close with one hand so that he can't back away. He runs his free hand down Louis' chest continuing on until he's palming his prince through his trousers. "I'd be yours even if you hadn't paid for me, Lou. I don't want to belong to anyone else. So, punish me all you want but I'm not going to apologize for this."

Harry captures Louis' lips again in a bruising kiss that neither boy seems willing to pull away from.

Louis pushes his hips forward letting Harry grasp at his clothed erection as he starts stroking Harry's naked one in earnest. He uses his free hand to take hold of Harry's delicious bum and starts walking them over to his bed. He only relinquishes his hold on Harry long enough to get his trousers off and then he's sitting on the bed, pulling Harry to him once again.

Harry stands between Louis' legs as his prince sits on the bed. Louis licks into his mouth and Harry copies him, learning as he goes. 

Louis pulls at Harry insistenly trying to get him to join Louis on the bed but Harry pulls away and kneels before his prince. 

"What are you...?" Louis begins to ask, brows drawn together in confusion and then there's warm breath on his cock and he shuts up instantly as he's enveloped in the wet warmth of Harry's mouth.  Harry looks positively obscene with his lips around Louis' cock and that in itself makes the prince moan out Harry's name.

Harry's never done this before. He's nervous and wants to do a good job for Louis. Wants to be so good that his prince never even thinks to question him again. He hopes his passion will make up for his lack of knowledge or technique.

Louis couldn't care less about technique as he gets lost in the paradise of Harry's mouth, keening with every swipe of Harry's tongue on the sensitive spot just under the head of his dick. He burrows his fingers into Harry's hair and gives a tug every now and again, knowing what it does to the boy. 

And this time, it's Louis who comes hard with Harry's name on his lips. And maybe even just a tad bit written on his heart.


	6. I Won't Let You Go

Louis didn't make it a habit to give his slaves (or anyone, really) blow jobs but, damn it, Harry deserved one.

 

~@~

 

_When he pulled his mouth off Louis' cock after enjoying every last quiver and quake of Louis' orgasm, Louis had been quick to drag Harry up onto the bed with him and make his appreciation for Harry's skills with his tongue known. He kissed Harry's lips, reveling in the taste of himself on Harry's tongue, and **melted** into the other boy's touch. He'd let his hands travel the plains of Harry's body as they kissed, pulling his frail frame to cover Louis' so that they were flesh to flesh in nearly every way._

_Louis couldn't get enough. Harry had surprised him being so assertive. He'd purposely been staring into Louis' eyes and calling Louis by name, all formalities flying out the window and Louis absolutely **loved** it. He knew he shouldn't, knew that letting Harry get away with things like that would only lead to trouble when Harry was in the presence of others who weren't so lax with the rules. Louis usually wouldn't put up with it himself but, somehow, the boy meant to be  **his** slave had enchanted him and Louis wasn't entirely certain that the tables hadn't been turned._

_Harry was whimpering Louis' name against his lips and rutting his erection against Louis' thigh and suddenly, the prince couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Harry off of him and, ignoring the flash of panic in the boy's eyes, rolled to cover Harry's body with his own. He latched onto Harry's neck with such fervor that Harry's breath was stolen as relief washed over him and he relaxed under the prince's weight. Harry held Louis close, one hand in the the prince's soft, unruly hair, the other scratching at Louis' back, blunt nails tearing at the silk fabric of the shirt Louis still wore._

_Louis only stopped kissing Harry's throat long enough to sit up and rip his shirt off, not giving any signs that the sound of tearing fabric bothered him in the slightest. And then he was back to sucking at the smooth expanse of Harry's neck again, marking the boy as his own lest anyone dare forget again._

_Harry's gasps for breath and mewling pleas were making Louis hard again and Louis began trailing kisses down Harry's chest and torso until he was faced with Harry's gorgeous, hard cock._

_Harry's fingers massaged Louis' scalp as the prince licked his lips at the beautiful sight before him. Harry knew Louis liked it, liked the way it looked, the size of it. Louis had murmured how beautiful it was as he'd gotten Harry off with a handjob just last night but he never expected to see Louis' head bobbing up and down on it, to feel the heat of Louis' mouth, the slide of his tongue around it. And Harry was fairly certain that he was going to die this way because once again his breath escaped him._

_It was over embarrassingly quickly or, well, it **would** have been embarrassing if Harry had any knowledge on the matter and he was hardly in the frame of mind to compare the time difference between his and Louis' orgasms._

_Louis hadn't cared anyway, smiling up at Harry as he climbed up the taller boy's body to tangle the taste of Harry and himself on their tongues. They kissed like that for a while. Living off each other's air and getting lost in the caress of each other's fingers._

_~@~_

Now, Harry's head rests in Louis' lap as Louis leans against the headboard and absently runs his fingers through the luscious locks of curls on Harry's head.

Harry's eyes are beginning to drift closed as Louis contemplates where they go from here.

"Harry?" Louis says quietly, not wanting to wake the lad if he's already drifted into slumber.

"Hmm?" Harry hums in answer.

"I shouldn't have hit you. You didn't deserve that," Louis says looking at Harry with mixture of guilt and adoration. "I'm sorry, love."

Harry turns and stares into Louis' eyes one last time before he has to go back to acting like a proper slave. "You're forgiven, Lou."

He turns and kisses his prince's thigh just where it rests under his head and closes his eyes once more. Maybe if he's lucky he'll dream of the beautiful man that holds him.

"You'll always be forgiven," Louis hears Harry mumble as he finally drops off into sleep.

"Good," Louis murmurs to the sleeping boy. "Because I don't plan on letting you slip from my grasp."

And with that Louis lets himself relax into his pillows and drift off as well.


	7. Wake Me Up

 Louis hasn't been asleep long when there's a knock on his door, pulling him back to reality. He groans and calls out for the offender to go away.

Liam, clearly nervous (because nearly every action as a servant has the potential to end badly), clears his throat and calls out to Louis through the door.

"Your mother, the queen, sent me to inquire whether you'd be returning to your duties today."

Louis sighs and forces his eyes open. Sure, his mother is  _asking_ but that will quickly change to  _judging_ if he doesn't comply with her wishes.

"Come in, Liam," Louis calls as he gently readjusts Harry so that the boy rests on Louis' pillows instead of himself. He takes a moment to admire the mark he's made on Harry's neck, gently rubbing a thumb over it as he comes to a silent decision.

Liam opens the door to Louis' bedchamber quietly, slowly, unsure what to expect. The prince had been beyond furious earlier when Liam had told him about Nick trying to take advantage of Harry and Liam knew first-hand the dangers of getting Louis jealous. He'd once spent two days tied to Louis' bed when another slave had tried to get off with him and Louis had walked in on the man's advances. Liam was never going to go through with it, he'd done everything he could think of to politely turn the man down. And that was exactly the problem. Liam was too polite to just push the man away. Which is why Louis spent two days reminding Liam who he belonged to. Of course, that had been a long time ago when Liam was Louis' first pleasure slave. Now, Liam is a paid servant and Louis' sometimes confidant. He doesn't know why Louis set him free but Liam will be eternally grateful to the prince and Louis is probably the closest thing to a friend that Liam's ever had, which is why Liam chose to stick around when Louis gave him the option. Still, he's not sure what he expected to find when he opened the door but it's certainly not what he sees.

The tapestries on Louis' bed hang wide open and Liam spies a very naked prince caressing his sleeping slave in quiet contemplation.

At times like this Liam thinks Louis' never been more beautiful and he's grateful that he never developed real feelings for the prince because catching him looking at Harry this way would have absolutely crushed him.

Louis finally looks up from his sleeping boy and acknowledges Liam's presence with a wry smile as he draws himself up and off the bed and moves to retrieve his trousers from the floor. He knows Liam has seen something he shouldn't have, a hint of the spark growing in Louis' chest but he trusts Liam not to judge it or say anything.

"Um, the queen..." Liam starts to remind the prince why he's come.

"Yes, Liam. I know," Louis interrupts with a fond roll of his eyes as he searches his wardrobe for a new shirt. He picks a silk, burgundy one that Liam has always thought made Louis look devilishly handsome.

Liam doesn't say anything but helps Louis with his shirt in the quiet that stretches between them.

"I've decided to have Harry stay in my room," Louis announces, breaking the silence in the room with his confession. He states it like he's certain it's the right thing, like there's no question that Harry should be joining him but Liam can see the nerves alight in his eyes. 

"What about your safety, Prince? He'll be alone in your chamber quite a bit if you have him staying here," Liam answers quietly, hoping that his concern for the prince will mean more than the annoyance his questioning is going to cause. "You hardly know him."

Louis runs his hands over his face in frustration. He's thought about it. He has. It's just. It makes absolutely no sense because, Liam is right, he knows next to nothing about the boy but, for some reason, Louis can't help but trust those wide, emerald eyes.

"Liam, I understand that you're concerned for me but I've made my decision. Send Kimbra up here to have him fitted for clothes and let her know that the bed she's made up for him can be given to someone else," Louis orders as Liam helps him into his boots.

"Yes, Prince," Liam agrees. He's still worried for Louis but Harry seems like an alright lad so he's going to trust the prince's judgement and hope he doesn't regret it later. And maybe a small fib to the guards that Louis ordered them to keep an extra close eye on the boy won't hurt.

Finished dressing, Louis heads for the door to go back to his duties for the day but stops when he gets there, turning back to Liam.

"I'm going to send Paul to make sure that this door is guarded at all times. Stay with Harry until he gets here and then go relay my messages to Kimbra. After that, you can take the rest of the day to yourself," Louis tells Liam and watches as Liam beams back at him. Louis smirks in return. "Go spend the day with your stable boy."

The smile drops off Liam's face as shock fills his features at Louis' words. He flushes an adorable shade of pink and his mouth flounders trying to find words.

"You know about...?"

"You and Niall?" Louis finishes for his speechless servant, eyes shining with amusement. "There aren't a lot of things I  _don't_ know about, Liam. But don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

Louis winks at Liam as a shy smile returns to the boy's face and, yes, Liam thinks Louis might be his favorite person right about now. Well, after Niall.

"Do you still want me back by nightfall?" Liam asks as Louis turns, once again, to leave. He'll be there if Louis wants him. Sex with Louis is always amazing but Liam always feels guilty after because he wants to give his heart to Niall completely and doesn't feel like he can while Louis still has a part of him.

Louis spins back around at Liam's question looking from Liam to the sleeping beauty on his bed. 

"No, Liam. Your services in that area won't be needed anymore."

Louis leaves then and Liam finds himself sinking into a chair and staring in wonder at the sleeping boy who showed up just yesterday and is already changing everything. And Liam can't help wondering if maybe Louis' new slave is actually an angel in disguise.

 

 


	8. Put Your Hand on My Heart

The next few weeks pass by in a blur for Harry. He spends most of his time in the company of Liam or Kimbra, who is apparently in charge of maintaining all the slaves. Liam gives him instruction, teaching him the things he should and shouldn't do and showing him how to perform duties that he's not familiar with, which is most of them. He'll be taking over many of Liam's duties since he's staying with Louis now. Kimbra is there taking Harry's measurements and making sure he stays fed and that he's getting healthy like Prince Louis requested. Harry likes the girl. She's always patient with him when he's clumsy as he's still getting used to actually using his limbs or when he asks too many questions because there are so many things he still doesn't understand. He guesses that having to handle all the slaves on a daily basis has made her this way but whether she's nice because she has to be or because she wants to be, Harry still starts to consider her a friend.

Harry's days are busy with instruction and learning but it's his nights that he looks forward to. While Louis always tries to have at least one meal a day with Harry (usually lunch or dinner), his time is mostly occupied by his duties. But when the moon is high and his duties are fulfilled, he always returns to Harry. Sometimes he's short with Harry, ill-tempered from the day's events that didn't go the way he wanted or from being in yet another tiff with his mother (who was shocked and appalled when she heard Louis had let a slave into his chambers to stay). Harry can usually bring him down though. He can typically tell which way the day is going to go and if he thinks Louis will need it, he'll have a warm bath waiting to relax his prince before bed.

At first, Louis stayed tight-lipped about whatever was bothering him, knowing that the affairs of king and country should probably not be shared with a slave (one who, for all intents and purposes,  _should_ want to escape his captivity). But Harry has always been especially adept at disarming Louis, patiently tearing down his walls brick by brick by brick. A gentle touch, a longing kiss, an encouraging smile and Louis soon can't stop his frustrations from spilling from his lips. He can keep no secrets from Harry and he doesn't know if the lad realizes it yet but Louis knows that his affection for Harry is becoming a dangerous thing. It's been mere  _weeks_ and a slave has a royal in the palm of his hand. _  
_

It's just... Harry is so _good_ and  _innocent_ and he can read Louis like no one ever has before. Louis knows he should pull away, knows he should keep their time together impersonal. Harry is supposed to be there to fulfill Louis' desires until he's forced to marry but he's doing  _so much more_ than that. He's fulfilling Louis'  _needs_ , needs the prince didn't even know he had. And Louis can't distance himself from the boy who feels more like a lover than a slave.

Tonight more than ever, Louis is grateful for Harry's uncanny ability to know exactly what he needs as he walks into his room after an exhausting day at his mother's side. His father left at daybreak, traveling to another kingdom for some reason or other and Louis is forced to act in his stead until he returns.

During their short lunch earlier in the day, Harry had noticed how tense Louis was. The prince complained about how overbearing his mother was and he was sure he could do his father's duties just fine without her breathing down his neck. Harry hadn't had time for assurances before Louis had been called away on some royal business, leaving him fitful and wary about his prince's mental state. He'd arranged to have a hot bath ready for Louis when his day was done and is just pouring in the last bucket of hot water when Louis arrives.

Louis sighs with gratitude at the sight awaiting him. He isn't even in the bath yet and he can already feel the tension leaving his shoulders. Of course, it doesn't hurt that Harry is completely naked either. Since Kimbra's had clothes made for him, Harry hasn't been nude nearly enough for Louis' liking. Unfortunately, Louis is typically too busy or tired to do anything that calls for Harry to be naked lately. He's missed seeing the effect of regular meals helping to fill out Harry's thin frame and Harry seems to have managed to become a bit more muscular when Louis wasn't looking as well. Harry isn't scrawny anymore and Louis loves what he sees.

After putting down the water bucket somewhere out of the way, Harry steps forward, approaching to offer to help the prince undress. He notices the prince's eyes trailing over his body and feels himself flush with embarrassment. He's been gaining weight, what if the prince doesn't find him desirable anymore? Harry quickly pushes the thought away. This isn't about him, it's about his prince and what  _he_  needs.

"Good evening, Prince," Harry says when he reaches Louis, giving him a chaste kiss quickly before pulling away. "Shall I undress you for your bath?"

"Yes," Louis answers barely able to contain himself with Harry so close, so naked, so beautiful.

Harry helps Louis take off his shirt first, making sure to trail his fingers along Louis' skin as he goes. Then, he pulls Louis by the hand over to a chair and pushes him down into it so that he can remove Louis' boots. The prince watches him the whole time, occasionally running his fingers down Harry's arm or brushing an errant curl back in place. Next, Harry pulls him up to stand so that he can remove Louis' trousers.

Once Louis is completely bare, Harry wordlessly pulls him to the tub and waits while Louis lowers himself into the steaming water. Harry follows, busying himself with readying a cloth to wash Louis with and hoping that Louis won't think poorly of him for the erection that he just can't help with his naked prince so close.

"Don't bother with that right now," Louis orders pulling the cloth from Harry's hands and setting it aside. "Come here."

Louis gently places a hand on either side of Harry's waist and pulls the boy to him, turning him so that he's faced away from Louis and pulling him down to sit between Louis' legs, his back against Louis' chest.

"I got into another fight with my mother today," Louis says wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"What about, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry inquires letting himself relax against the prince.

"You," Louis answers simply. He can feel Harry tense up in his arms and he winces at himself for not realizing that his words might bother Harry.

"She's never even met me," Harry mumbles quietly but Louis' become fluent in the language of mumble since he's met Harry.

"My mother hasn't met  _half_ the people she's passed judgement on. Don't feel bad. It's me more than you, really," Louis answers hoping to soothe the gorgeous boy in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks forcing himself to relax again.

"She thinks I'm too attached to you," Louis admits with a sigh. "And as much as I hate to admit it, she's not wrong."

Harry sits up, twisting his body around so that he can face Louis fully, stare him in the eye. Forbidden or no, he  _has_ to see, has to know what Louis is thinking because, now that he's had him, Harry doesn't think he can go back to a life without his prince.

Louis looks thoughtful and a little sad watching Harry regard him with panic-filled eyes.

"But I can't do it. I can't let you go, Harry. I couldn't part with you for the world," Louis whispers like it's a secret as he caresses Harry's cheek with a wet hand.

Louis watches Harry's eyes start to tear up before he lunges at Louis, crashing their lips together. 

Harry offers Louis an opening before he even has a chance to ask or simply take and Louis readily accepts letting his kiss say everything that his words haven't. Harry's arms slide into place around Louis' neck and he sinks his fingers into Louis' hair as they kiss feverishly. It's not long before they are situated so that they are rutting up against each other, groaning and gasping into each other's mouths.

"Harry," Louis gasps.

"Yes?" Harry breathes.

"Will you ride me? Do you think you're ready for that?" Louis asks almost timidly.

Harry pulls back to look at Louis with wide eyes but he nods as soon as he can breathe again.

"Yeah. I want to do that," Harry answers just before Louis pulls him in for another kiss.

" _Bed._ "

As soon as the word falls from Louis' lips, Harry is pulling them both up and depositing them on the Louis' bed,  _their bed_ , still dripping wet. 

Harry crawls on top of Louis but Louis tries to push him off.

"I should prepare you, love," Louis tries to explain still working to make Harry lay on the bed, not listening to Harry's protests.

"LOUIS," Harry says loudly, cupping a hand over Louis' mouth to get his attention. "I already have."

When Harry removes his hand Louis can't help stuttering.

"Y-you planned t-to...?"

"No," Harry says, cheeks flushing. "Liam told me a while ago that I might need to in case you wanted... to have me. So, I've been, erm, making myself ready? Every day before you get back to the room."

Louis quirks an eyebrow.

"Every day?"

Harry simply nods, still blushing from his confession.

"God Bless Liam!" Louis cries joyfully before resuming kissing Harry.

Harry laughs against Louis' lips and situates himself over Louis' hard, waiting cock.

Louis breathes out in ecstasy even as Harry winces at the intrusion. He slides down, slowly letting Louis fill him. Harry can't move right away. He sits there, trying to make himself relax around his prince.

"Take your time, love," Louis says watching Harry atop him and loving the sight. He rubs soothing circles into Harry's hips with his thumbs. "You feel so good around me, babe."

Harry catches Louis staring at him with more than lust in his eyes. There's worry and admiration and perhaps it's wishful thinking but Harry thinks that just maybe there's a tad bit of love mixed in there as well. That's what does it. The next second, Harry is moving, rising and falling, slowly impaling himself on Louis' manhood. He grinds in little figure eights when Louis' hips are flush against him, causing Louis to moan his name. 

"Harry," Louis moans. "You're so good. Doing so well, love."

"Beginner's luck," Harry jokes breathily as he rides Louis for all that he's worth, loving how Louis' hands roam every inch of his body.

Suddenly, Louis' hands are on Harry's bum, lifting him so that Louis can shift inside and when he lets Harry go, Harry is falling on the greatest physical pleasure he's ever known.

Louis chuckles when Harry cries out.

"Do that again," Harry orders.

Louis complies with a grin, fully enjoying the return of this fearless, demanding Harry. Louis _loves_ it when Harry gets demanding.

Together, they keep up a rhythm that soon has Harry spilling onto Louis' stomach and chest without Louis even touching his cock (which Louis thinks is a shame, really, and something he'll have to rectify later). Louis reaches his climax soon after with Harry clenched around him.

They make real use of the room-temperature bath, washing each other thoroughly before drying and falling back into the somewhat damp bed and there they fall asleep wrapped in each other's warmth.


	9. Do I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, as far as I know Nivaria is a made up place to fit my purposes. (It's really just a bastardized version of Noveria, which I got from the video game Mass Effect (best game series EVER)).

"You should see them, Niall," Liam says as he stares up at the stars.

It's a bit chilly for them to be out here, lying on the ground with nothing but a threadbare blanket and each other for warmth. The cold doesn't really bother Liam much. He'd take freezing temperatures anyday if it meant he got to spend time with Niall. Luckily, it's not  _that_ cold yet. _  
_

Niall shifts where he's laying, head on Liam's shoulder to search his lover's face.

"The prince running the poor boy ragged?" Niall assumes. He's heard stories of what Louis was like before from Liam.

"No. It's sort of the opposite, actually," Liam answers, voice full of wonder. "They... I dunno. It's hard to explain."

Niall continues to watch Liam, seeing a plethora of emotions flash through those deep brown eyes he's suddenly very sure he doesn't want to find out if he can live without.

"It's like... they  _belong_ together," Liam finally says, turning to find Niall's eyes already on him.

"Like us?" Niall asks with a playful grin.

"Absolutely," Liam smiles back squeezing Niall to him just a little tighter before bending his head down to brush their lips together.

It was supposed to be sweet but Niall apparently isn't in the mood for sweet, wrapping a hand around Liam's head, tangling fingers in wavy hair as he turns the kiss just a little bit dirty.

Liam hums against Niall's lips letting the stableboy know that he doesn't mind where things are going one bit.

Apparently, Louis' horse, Calliope,  _does_ mind as she whinnies loudly from her stall startling the boys apart. The two boys share a laugh, tension draining from their bodies when they realize that it's just the horse and not someone stumbling upon them. Niall rests his head on Liam's shoulder once more, getting comfortable as the night falls silent once more.

"So, go on. Tell me. How can you see so clearly that they  _belong_ with each other," Niall jumps right back into their conversation as if they'd never left it.

"Well, for starters, it's the way they look at each other. It's like, even if the room is full of people, they only see each other. And it's almost like they just _know_ when the other needs something or feels upset or has too much on their mind.They comfort each other like they know exactly why the other needs it when they haven't said a word," Liam explains. "And when they're in the same room, they can't  _not_ be touching. Just little things like their thighs touching when they sit next to each other or their hands brushing when they eat together. If there's any space between them, they shift to get rid of it. They're like magnets, Niall. Undeniably pulled to each other."

"Wow. Yeah, I know how that feels," Niall says giving Liam a loving glance before shifting his gaze to the stables and giving them a thoughtful look. "Wonder what's going to happen when the king gets back with the prince's bride."

"What?" Liam asks, startled by Niall's statement.

"The princess of...whatsit...um, Nivaria, I think," Niall clarifies, misunderstanding Liam's question.

" _That's_ where the king has gone?" To get Louis' future wife?" Liam questions urgently.

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew. I figured the prince would have told you," Niall says sitting up, confused about Liam's ignorance of the subject. Why wouldn't Louis have told him?

"I don't think Louis knows," Liam answers throwing the blanket off of himself. "I have to tell him."

"It's the middle of the night, love," Niall tries to reason.

"He'll be more upset if I wait," Liam explains giving Niall a swift kiss on the lips before he's off, throwing his clothes on as he runs.

 

~@~

 

Louis isn't asleep when there's a loud knock on his chamber door but Harry is, so he gets up with a huff of annoyance to answer.

"Liam?!?" Louis asks when he sees his servant bent over his knees gasping for breath on the other side of the door. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Do you know where your father is?" Liam just manages to gasp out.

"Is  _that_ what you ran all the way here for?" Louis asks unsure of Liam's sanity at the moment but since the boy is having trouble  _breathing_ , Louis decides to humor him. "Uh, yeah. He's in Nivaria signing peace treaties or something."

"He's bringing you back a bride," Liam gets out a little easier this time, placing a hand on his aching ribs.

"What?!?" Louis almost forgets his volume but holds back at the last second so as not to wake his lover. "That's what he's been gone these past two weeks for? Liam, where did you hear this?"

"Niall," Liam answers, cheeks flushing a bit. If Louis wasn't so pissed off right now, he'd be giving Liam a hard time about that.

"Fuck," Louis curses. "I'm going to _kill_ my parents."

Liam's whole body stiffens at Louis' heated words. Louis catches Liam staring at him with wide eyes and smirks at him.

"Not _literally_ , Liam! Seriously, unclench." _  
_

"Yes, sir, prince. Sorry," Liam answers suddenly feeling rather dumb.

"Thank you, Liam, for telling me. You're a really good friend," Louis says when he's calmed a little, pulling Liam into a grateful hug. "And tell Niall I said thank you, as well."

When Liam leaves, going to his own room (that he shares with 3 other servants, which isn't nearly as bad as Niall's room), he feels a bit lighter. Liam has always thought of Louis as a friend, he had no idea that Louis felt the same way about him.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Realize

“You’re ridiculous,” are the first words out of Louis’ mouth when he meets his mother for breakfast the next morning.

“Well! Is that any way to speak to your loving mother?” Queen Johanna returns.

“Perhaps not,” Louis concedes. “I wouldn’t know. _My_ mother is nothing like that.”

“You wound me, dear,” Johanna deadpans. “Now, if you would, take your seat and join me for a _civil_ breakfast.”

Louis flops into the chair across from his mother, using the momentum to raise his legs and plop his feet on the corner of the table in one smooth move. “Can’t promise anything.”

“Louis, people eat here. Get your boots off the table. _Honestly_ , I thought we taught you better than that,” Louis’ mother doesn’t even raise her eyes from her plate as she addresses him.

Louis smirks at his mother but grants her request and lowers his legs, sitting up straight and giving her a hard glare.

“You sent father off to get me a bride.” It’s not a question. Louis knows this is his mother’s doing. He’s not supposed to have to even think about marrying until after his 22nd birthday.

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear,” Johanna finally spares Louis a glance. “Your father’s _king_. He makes his own decisions.”

Louis scoffs not bothering with filling the empty plate in front of him. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to stomach being here much longer.

“We both know what a load of shit that is. He doesn’t do anything without you whispering your influence in his ear.”

Johanna gives her son a challenging look of her own.

“And _if_ I _was_ responsible for his leaving, why would it matter if he brought you back a lovely, young wife? It’s not like you’re getting _serious_ with that _slave_.” Johanna shivers with distaste at the thought. “Not _my_ son.”

Louis’ eyes narrow as his mother talks about Harry as though he were lower than dirt. He leans forward, his voice dropping in volume in an effort to control his anger.

“And if I _was_?”

“Don’t tell me you actually think you _feel_ something for that…”

“I’m sure the phrase you’re looking for is ‘lovely, young man’,” Louis suggests in a threatening tone. One his mother doesn’t take too kindly to. She straightens her posture, her eyes becoming thin slits of ice as she looks at Louis with pure contempt.

“Actually, I think I’m leaning more toward ‘piece of trash’.”

Louis can feel his face heating with his anger. He’s always known his mother could be cruel; he’d just refused to acknowledge that she could be such an utter bitch because he loved her.  He takes a deep breath trying to control his temper. He’ll be king one day, he needs to be able to stay calm in tense situations and his mother’s poor opinion of Harry is minor compared to the things he’ll have to go through. If he can’t handle _this_ , he really isn’t fit to be king. He exhales and tries to let his anger go with the expelled breath.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that in hopes of salvaging this discussion. But if you want civil, you’ll refrain from speaking about Harry like that in the future. Your dislike of him is noted. Let’s move on, shall we?”

Louis’ mother seems determined to push him though.

“Pretend all you like; he’ll always be what he is: a filthy, lowly _slave._ He’ll never be more than that Louis,” she says wiping daintily at her mouth before standing to her full height and glaring down at her son. “And if you continue to fight me on this, I’ll see him returned to the pit he came from, _after_ the soldiers relieve a little stress. Do I make myself clear?”

Louis is seething with hatred for the woman standing before him. His eyes fill with unshed tears but he blinks them away.

“Crystal,” he answers through clenched teeth.

“Good,” the queen answers turning to get around her chair. “ _Now_ , we can move on to _important_ things…”

When the queen turns back to her son, it’s only to find an empty chair. She catches sight of him turning out the door and rolls her eyes at his petulance. Just as well, she rather enjoys handling the affairs of the kingdom on her own.

 

~@~

 

“The h-hor-se’s hooves the-, “Harry tries.

“Thundered,” Liam corrects. At Harry’s request, Liam is trying to teach Harry to read. He knew how once but years of disuse have made his skills rusty. He feels pretty useless every time Louis asks him to do something that he’s never learned or doesn’t remember. Louis asked Harry to read to him the other night but took the book back with a sigh when Harry couldn’t do it. And while it was lovely how Louis had turned around and read to _him_ instead, Harry wants to give Louis a nice surprise next time.

“Thundered,” Harry repeats, taking a minute to study the word and commit it to memory.

The door bangs against the wall as Louis storms into the room causing both Harry and Liam to jump at the sudden noise. Two pairs of wide eyes settle on Louis as his chest heaves with the force of his heavy breaths.

Louis’ eyes rest on Liam first.

“Leave.”

Liam stands immediately, Harry following the motion out of confusion. Has he done something wrong? Louis looks angry but Harry doesn’t remember doing anything to cause this reaction.

Liam takes the book from Harry’s hands and walks silently to the door giving Harry a sympathetic look before closing it behind him as he exits.

“Louis?” Harry starts but he can’t say more because the next second, Louis is crowding him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. Harry’s reaction is immediate and utter compliance, letting Louis invade his senses and body any way he wants.

Louis makes quick work of his trousers before loosening Harry’s and watching them drop to the floor. Harry steps out of them and kicks them aside, already hard from the force of Louis’ desire for him. Louis’ hands, firm on his waist, squeeze tighter and Harry jumps enough to wrap his legs around Louis, his back pressed securely against the wall.

Harry moans as Louis enters him without hesitation, mumbling words against Harry’s lips that the slave boy can’t quite make out.

“ _Need you_ ,” Louis utters and that’s the only thing Harry _needs_ to understand before he’s capturing Louis lips again, sliding his tongue inside when Louis moans his pleasure.

Louis works himself in and out of Harry’s warmth, forgetting everything he’d been thinking before he walked into this room. He lets himself get lost in Harry’s kiss, and Harry’s body, and everything that Louis feels for the boy but shouldn’t. It’s intense and earth-shattering and Louis’ so close to falling over the edge.

Harry grunts his approval into Louis’ lips when he feels Louis’ hand on his aching cock, willing everything he feels for his prince to spill out every pore of his body as Louis works him over.

Louis comes hard seconds before Harry follows, spilling into Louis’ hand and effectively ruining both their shirts in the process.

Breathless and quivering, they continue to kiss tenderly, Louis slipping gently out of Harry. Harry doesn’t want to unwrap his legs from around Louis’ waist but does when the prince steps away from the wall.

There’s no part of either of them that doesn’t sing to touch the other and they can’t bring themselves to part for longer than it takes to rid themselves of their soiled shirts before they are crashing back together.

Louis holds Harry to him with both hands curling into the boy’s hair as they kiss, walking them both over to the bed. They scramble onto it and lay, bodies tangled together, hands drifting, seeking purchase in supple skin and silken hair.

They’ve never done this before, lingering in the afterglow. It’s not lustful anymore. It’s affectionate, warm.

Harry pulls away from Louis’ lips and trails kisses down Louis’ jaw, his neck, his chest whispering all the things his prince means to him, _is_ to him, against the smooth skin as he goes. Louis closes his eyes with a serene smile and lets Harry lavish him in kisses.

“My prince.” _Kiss._ “My hero.” _Kiss._ ”Gorgeous.” _Kiss._ “Lovely.” _Kiss._ “Perfect.” _Kiss._

Harry stops for a fraction of a second over Louis’ heart, glancing up to the prince’s face before pressing a kiss there too. “My love.”

Louis’ eyes snap open at Harry’s words but Harry doesn’t notice, kissing further down, whispering more encouraging words into the flesh beneath his lips. Louis watches Harry move, caressing with his hands the parts of Louis that his lips don’t cover, and the prince can’t deny what he feels anymore. He knew he felt too much for the boy but it’s only now that he finds himself accepting just how deep he’s fallen.

“Would you run away with me, if I asked you to?” Louis asks quietly.

Harry looks up from placing a kiss on Louis’ hip, startled by the question.

“I’d do anything for you,” Harry answers honestly as he climbs back up to rest his head on Louis’ chest. He’d kill for Louis. _Die_ for him. _Anything_.

“Here you’re safe, warm. There’s plenty to eat. Out there we’d have nothing,” Louis explains running his fingers idly through Harry’s hair. He knows Harry likes that as is evident when the boy practically purrs against Louis’ chest. “Would you still go?”

“Yes,” Harry answers drawing shapes on Louis’ sides with his fingers. It almost tickles but Louis enjoys the sensation.

“Okay, I know you _would_ go,” Louis sighs. “But would you _want_ to?”

Harry lifts his head, looking lovingly at his prince’s exasperated face. He smiles and crawls the rest of the way up Louis’ body. He ducks down to leave an opened mouth kiss on that special spot on Louis’ throat. Louis shivers beneath him. Next, he kisses Louis’ lips backing away with a smile when Louis tries to deepen it.

“All I want is you. I don’t care where we are or what we have as long as we’re together,” Harry says and Louis can see everything in the green orbs staring back at him. Harry loves him. Wholly and unconditionally. And Louis knows there will be problems. He knows there’s a bumpy road ahead. He shouldn’t feel so lucky that a slave has fallen in love with him. But he does. And Louis doesn’t care who his father brings home for him, he vows then and there, surrounded by the tenderness of Harry’s love, that he’ll never marry anyone but the boy in his arms. It’s forbidden, both because of Harry’s gender and his station. But Louis will find a way. He’ll have to. Because there’s no way he can give his heart away to someone else, when Harry has already stolen it.


	11. Wicked Games

There is a flurry of activity in the castle when the king returns three weeks later with an honored guest in tow. Servants are running around readying a room for the girl and preparing a feast for the presentation of the prince’s fiancé.

Louis silently fumes in his room, pacing as he tries to figure out what his best option is for dealing with this mess.

Harry watches Louis wishing he could do something for his prince but knowing that, in this instance, _he_ is part of the problem and reminding Louis of his presence is more likely to agitate the prince than calm him.

Kimbra is there, she’s been instructed to get the tailor to work on Louis’ wedding attire and she needs to recheck his measurements to make sure that they are correct for what is supposed to be the most important outfit he’ll ever wear. She’s too smart to approach him though so she sits next to Harry on the bed trying not to stare at the restless prince.

“Maybe you should find Liam,” Harry whispers. Kimbra nods, agreeing. If there is anyone besides Harry who can relax the prince, it’s Liam. She gives the prince a wide berth as she leaves.

Harry sits watching his prince, worry clear on his face as he silently prays for Kimbra’s swift return.

~@~

“And here we are at my son’s chamber,” Queen Johanna trills gesturing into Louis’ open door.

The girl, Princess Eleanor of Nivaria, peeks in catching sight of the very handsome man that she’s to marry is two weeks’ time. She feels a flash of heat in her belly at the thought that she’s going to be tied to this man that she _really_ doesn’t mind looking at.

Louis raises his head to see who has intruded on his thoughts and freezes. The princess is very pretty Louis thinks, especially when she smiles at him but she’s no Harry.

Johanna smiles when she sees the girl flush as she looks at the prince but, looking in on her son, she soon catches sight of _the slave_ and her smile vanishes. He’s sitting on the prince’s bed looking like he’s trying to blend into the furniture. She grimaces, remembering the conversation she had with her son three weeks ago about how he thinks he _feels things_ for the boy, and her eyes take on a harsh glint as she schemes what to do about him.

“Leave, slave,” she orders in a harsh tone. “Go to the slave quarters.”

Louis’ eyes widen as he turns to face Harry. Harry hasn’t dealt with his parents before. He has to get everything right in their presence or his punishment will be severe. Louis hasn’t prepared him for that. Luckily, Harry looks at the floor as he complies with Johanna’s demands.

Just as he’s about to pass the queen, she reaches out and grips his arm firmly, painfully and whispers something in his ear. Louis sees Harry tense at the queen’s words but he can’t say anything in front of the princess. Now that the queen knows what Harry means to him, she’s going to hold that over his head. If Louis gets out of line, she’ll punish Harry. She’s made that clear these past three weeks they’ve been waiting for Louis’ father to return home. He hasn’t really had to worry about it until now and he hates the feeling that crawls over his skin as he longs to call out to Harry, tell him to stay, but doesn’t.

“There now,” Johanna says breathing deeply like the air is fresher now that the _trash_ has been removed. Louis never imagined he’d hate his own mother but in this moment he’s never hated anything more.  Johanna smiles at Eleanor and gently pushes her into Louis’ room. “Eleanor, this is my son, Louis. Louis, your bride, Princess Eleanor. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.”

The queen smiles gleefully and gives herself a mental pat on the back for getting everything to go her way as she walks away.

Eleanor looks demurely at the floor but Louis sees how she smiles as she slowly steps closer. _Fuck._ She likes him. His life would be so much easier if she’d hated him on sight. Maybe he’ll have to make her. Or scare the shit out of her.  His mother can’t blame him if the princess simply doesn’t like him. He’s contemplating what to do when Liam shows up at his door.

Seeing the girl in Louis’ room shocks Liam, her clothes are rich with silks and jewels so he knows she’s royalty. He can also see the way Louis’ looking at her and he recognizes the gleam in his eyes, knows what that expression on Louis’ face means. Liam almost feels sorry for the girl. _Almost._

“I apologize for interrupting, your highness, but I was told you sent for me,” Liam says keeping his eyes on Louis’ knees. He can’t afford to make a mistake in front of the girl.

Louis looks at Liam in shock for a split second before working the boy into his evil plan.

“Ah, yes, Liam. We were waiting for you. Come in and close the door,” Louis says smiling at Eleanor and taking her hand.

“We were?” Eleanor asks but she seems to be too flustered by the prince’s hand on hers to actually complain about the servant’s presence.

“Yes, we were,” Louis answers and kisses her hand, oozing charm and pulling her over to his bed. “Sit, Princess.”

Eleanor looks surprised but does as she’s told, sitting on the end of Louis’ bed and waiting. Her eyes drift from Louis to Liam and back like she’s expecting Louis to order Liam to give her a show or something.

_Oh, she’s going to get a show, alright._

Louis looks at Liam expectantly.

“Well? Don’t just stand there! Undress her,” Louis orders his servant.

Liam has to struggle to keep a straight face as he moves toward the girl knowing he won’t get far before she protests.

“What?!?” Eleanor shrieks looking suddenly very nervous as she stands, probably to run if she needs to. “No, Liam, stay where you are.”

Liam stops.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Louis asks, looking bewildered. Inside he’s giddy.

“Why are you ordering him to undress me?” Eleanor asks, clearly thinking him insane.

“So that I can fuck you,” Louis explains like that makes perfect sense. “You don’t think I’m going to marry someone without knowing whether we’re compatible in bed, do you? Why do you think my mother brought you to my room?”

“She was giving me a tour of the palace!” Eleanor says looking utterly confused and maybe a little sick before pointing at and regarding Liam like he’s something that needs to be squashed.  “And even if I _were_ to go along with this, why would we need _him_?”

“Oh, I don’t do foreplay,” Louis tells her shrugging his shoulders. “He’s here to get you ready for me.”

Eleanor’s eyes widen.  “You’re insane,” she mutters and skirts the room, slowly making her way to the door keeping her eyes on Louis and Liam as if they’ll attack her if she looks away.

“But, love…” Louis starts.

“Don’t you ‘ _love_ ' me!” Eleanor cuts him off as she flings the door open and makes her escape.

Liam turns to Louis, biting his lip in an effort to keep from laughing but when Louis catches his eye the both of them lose it entirely, collapsing on each other as they struggle to breathe from laughing so hard.


	12. Battle Scars

Louis and Liam laugh for a good ten minutes at the reaction Eleanor had to their little prank. After catching his breath, Louis dismisses Liam with a friendly pat on the back and goes in search of Harry. Louis is excited to tell the other boy of his triumph, looking forward to hearing Harry’s rich laugh as Louis regales him with the story of how he sent his former- fiancé running. Louis is certain she’s past tense because of the stunt he’s pulled and his chest feels like a weight has been lifted off of it.

Spotting a bedraggled Kimbra, Louis smiles. If anyone knows where he can find Harry, it’s her.

“Kimbra!” He calls waving to get her attention across the busy corridor.

She turns to Louis, takes in his smiling face and grimaces.

Louis stops smiling. Kimbra rushes over to him and he knows the look on her face. He feels the tightening in his chest that can only be equated to one thing. _Fear_. Something bad has happened.

“Your mother came and took him. She’s taken him to the courtyard.”

Louis’ breath catches in his throat. The courtyard is where punishments are handed out. Very public punishments.

Louis runs.

The sight he is greeted with as he enters the courtyard is exactly as he feared. Harry is strung up, naked, back covered in gashes and blood from the numerous lashings already dished out. Louis can’t see it but he knows there are tears running down Harry’s cheeks.

Louis looks away, shame filling every corner of his soul as tears fill his eyes. _He_ has caused this. Harry is being punished because of him. He hastily wipes the tears away before anyone can see them and forces himself to calm down.

When Louis raises his eyes, it’s to glare at the queen. She is already watching him, her eyes full of merriment as she watches his pain. A small smirk grows on her face as she winks at Louis and he knows that she is laughing at him.

“Alright,” Louis hears a jovial voice say behind him. He turns to find Princess Eleanor standing there, giving him a self-conscious smile. “I’ll admit you got me. You scared the _life_ out of me, you know. But your mother explained everything.”

“What?” Louis is dumbfounded.

“That joke you pulled,” Eleanor explained with a casual laugh. “I’ll admit, it was hard to see the humor at first but your mother told me that you feel like you have to ‘initiate’ anyone who’s new to the castle.”

“Really?!?” Louis scoffed. “There’s someone being whipped right now and you want to talk about what a prankster I am?”

“What? It’s just a slave,” Eleanor states befuddled by Louis’ concern for the boy.

“Yeah, _my_ slave. And he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Louis storms past the princess. He won’t watch this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is thrown roughly into a dark room when the queen is finished with him. He sobs on the hard stone floor, shivering from the cold and the pain emanating from the wounds on his back. He doesn’t even know what he did to deserve his punishment. He’d thought he was doing well when the queen had sent him to the slave quarters. When Louis hadn’t called out, hadn’t told him to stay, Harry had wanted to cry. And when the queen had whispered cruelly in his ear that he’d be living in the slave quarters from now on, he’d just barely held his tears until he’d made it to his destination.

Finding Kimbra, Harry had cried onto her shoulder without really telling her why and, angel that she was, she hadn’t pushed. But then men had come for Harry, dragging him away without a word as to why. They’d easily stripped him of his clothes despite his struggling and strung him up in the courtyard. There had been so many people. Just watching. Enjoying the way he was being broken. And through it all, he’d had no clue why. At the end, the queen had approached Harry, whispering in his ear again before they’d untied him and dragged him here.

“Stay away from my son or, I swear to you, he’ll be the death of you.”

The words ring in Harry’s ears as he weeps. He doesn’t hear the soft shuffling of feet making their way closer to him. Harry lets himself be lifted from the floor to rest on someone’s lap. He doesn’t have the energy to protest even if he wanted to. He gasps in surprise when there’s warm, wet cloth on his back but doesn’t look to see who’s holding it even though there’s light enough now. Whoever it is, they brought a lantern with them.

“Try to be still, okay?” The low, comforting tone of Liam’s voices reaches him, wraps him up in familiarity and refuge.

Harry cries harder, grateful tears spilling from his eyes now.

“Remember when you did this for me?” Liam asks sounding thoughtful as he works the cloth carefully against Harry’s broken skin. He doesn’t wait for Harry’s answer. Doesn’t think Harry can speak at the moment anyway. “I saw the way you looked at our prince. He was teasing you. Trying to make you jealous. And it was working rather well, if I recall. But, after he was gone, you were kind to me. “

Harry turns his head to see Liam smiling down at him.

“I know you didn’t like me at first. But you didn’t let it dictate how you behaved. I’ll never forget that, Harry. You’re more noble than anyone in this court who calls themself by that title.”

Harry grips Liam’s leg, burying his face in the fabric of his trousers. It’s the closest to a hug he can manage right now. Liam understands, ruffling Harry’s hair in response.

“Liam,” A voice, young and feminine, calls to Liam from the doorway. “My brother is asking for you. He’s in his chamber.”

“Right away, your highness. May I place him on the bed first?” Liam asks gathering Harry carefully in his arms.

“You may,” The girl agrees.

Liam gently lays Harry on a bed in the far corner of the room that Harry hadn't noticed. He hesitates to leave the boy though.

“Go,” the girl orders sympathetically. “Louis’ is a strop over mother’s antics this time. He’ll not be kind if you keep him waiting.”

Still, Liam can’t quite make himself leave his friend.

“Liam,” Harry watches as the girl steps closer, putting a reassuring hand on Liam’s bicep as she speaks quietly. “I’ll watch over him. Go to Louis. _He_ needs you now.”

Liam nods and gives Harry one last sad smile and an “I’ll check on you later, Harry” before exiting the room.

The girl tilts her head, examining Harry’s face in the dim light from Liam’s lantern. She’s never seen him up close before. She can definitely see why Louis would become infatuated with him. He’s more beautiful than anyone she’s ever seen, even with the puffy redness to his eyes and the dirt and tears streaking his face. She takes the cloth that Liam was using and sits on the bed next to the slave.

“I’m Princess Charlotte,” she introduces herself as she takes up Liam’s work, smoothly washing the blood from Harry’s flesh. “Louis’ eldest sister.”

Harry immediately looks away, fearful of getting further punishment.

 “It’s a pleasure to m-meet you, your h—highness,” Harry manages to get out, voice only hitching twice from how heavily he’s been crying.

“I just wish it were under better circumstances,” she answers taking in the back of Harry’s head since he won’t look at her. “I’m not going to hurt you, Harry. You _can_ look at me.”

Harry turns looking at the princess more because she seems to want him to than anything.

“There now,” she says stroking his cheek lovingly. “It’s going to be alright, love.”

Harry can’t help leaning into the kind touch. “If you don’t mind me asking, your highness, why are you being so nice to me?”

Charlotte smiles at the slave, nothing but acceptance and a bit of admiration in her eyes.

“Because my brother is the best person I know. And if he chose you, there’s got to be something special about you. I’m not about to question his judgment.”

“What do you mean he ‘chose’ me?”  Harry asks confused. "You mean, at the slave pen?"

“No, love,” Charlotte coos, brushing an errant curl off Harry’s face. “He’s preparing to run away. He’s going to give up his throne to be with you.”

“What? No! He can’t do that!” Harry tries to sit up but the pain that radiates from his back forces him back down.

“Calm down, Harry,” Charlotte says as she rubs his arm in soothing patterns. “If he stays, he’ll have to marry Eleanor. He tried to scare her away but mother found her in a bit of a panic and, with a few creative lies, managed to convince her to stay. It’s why she did this to you. She’ll hurt _you_ to keep Louis in line.”

“ _That’s_ why?” Harry finally understands everything that’s happened to him now.

“He loves you, Harry. He’ll never let her hurt you again, even if he has to leave to make sure it doesn’t happen,” Charlotte explains.

“No. I have to see him. He can’t do this,” Harry barely realizes that he’s crying again. Louis can’t give everything up for him. He’s not worth it.

“I’d take you to him, but I don’t think you’d make it that far.  And as much as I love my brother and want him to stay, he’s stubborn, Harry. Once he’s made his mind up, there’s really no stopping him,” the princess offers, compassion shining in her gaze.

“Can you…Can you have someone send him to me? Is that okay? Can I ask for that?” Harry asks afraid of offending the princess who’s been so kind to him by seeming like he’s trying to send her on his errands.

“I’m sure he’d come soon anyway,” she answers with a smile. “But I’ll tell him you’re asking for him.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, wondering how such an evil queen ended up with these beautiful angels for children.


	13. Help, I Need Somebody

“You sent for me?” Liam offers standing in Louis’ open doorway. He hates how defeated Louis looks, slumped over in a chair, elbows on his knees as his head rests in his hands. When Louis looks at him he can see tear tracks on his friend’s face and Liam’s heart breaks a little.

Louis can’t even speak, just drops his head back into his hands. His fingers grip his hair in frustration as the tears start again in earnest.

Liam quickly enters the room and shuts the door behind him before rushing to gather his friend in a much needed embrace.  
Louis melts into Liam’s arms, wrapping his own around Liam tightly and holding on for dear life as sobs wrack his body.

“Shhh,” Liam coos. “Shh.”

“I should have known,” Louis chokes out. “I’m so stupid. I should have known, Liam.”

“No, Lou. You can’t blame yourself for what happened to Harry. That was your mother, not you,” Liam reasons rubbing a hand up and down Louis’ back. He knows he shouldn’t be so informal but right now Louis feels more like a friend than a prince so he hopes the lack of title when he speaks to Louis won’t get him into too much trouble. Louis doesn’t seem to notice.

“She’s hated Harry since I brought him home and let him stay in my chamber. Even more since she found out how I feel about him. Liam, god, I...I love him. And she’ll never let me have him again. If I try, he’ll be punished for it,” Louis explains into Liam’s neck as he gets his tears under control.

“I know, Lou. We’ll figure something out,” Liam promises pulling back just far enough to give Louis a smile. It’s a smile that says “we’re in this together”.

“I already have,” Louis answers pulling out of the embrace completely. “As soon as Harry is well enough, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Liam looks at his friend in shock. The prince can’t just leave.

“I’m running away. And I need your help,” Louis looks worried, like he doesn’t think Liam will actually help him. Or maybe he’s worried about him telling someone. Either way, he needn’t fear.

“I think you should reconsider, Lou,” Liam says with slight shake of his head but he can see the resolve in Louis’ eyes. “But I can see you won’t, will you? Well, then I’ll just have to help you, won’t I?”

Liam sighs as he says it, unhappy with this turn of events but equally as unwilling to let his friend down.

Louis envelopes him in a hug again. “Thank you, Li. Knew I could count on you.”

Liam wraps his arms around Louis once more, feels the slight tremble in his back and knows there more that they haven’t spoken of yet. So, he waits. Gives Louis time to bring it up himself. Liam doesn’t have to wait long.

“How am I supposed to look at him, Li? I was only thinking of myself when I tried to scare Eleanor away. How do I look at him knowing he’s hurt because of me?” Louis voice quivers like he might start crying again. 

Before Liam gets a chance to answer, Louis’ door swings open and Charlotte is there.

“Harry’s asking for you,” she says giving her brother a sad smile.

“I guess you’re about to find out,” Liam murmurs with a weak smile, answering Louis’ question the only way he knows how.

Louis throws a glare his way as he pulls out of Liam’s arms but there’s no heat behind it. He walks over to his sister who offers a hand to hold. He takes it grateful that his sister, at least, is on his side if no one else in his family is.

“Take me to him,” he says quietly.

Charlotte gives Louis’ hand a squeeze and does as her big brother has asked.

 

~~~

 

Harry looks up as Louis enters the room. He sees Princess Charlotte give him a smile and a nod before she walks away, leaving the two of them alone.

Louis sees the way Harry is looking at him, like all the pain has been leeched out of his body just by Louis’ presence in the darkened room. And that makes Louis chest tighten with guilt.

Louis stands where he is, just inside the doorway taking in the ruined skin of Harry’s back. Hating himself more with each stripe he can see marring Harry’s alabaster skin in the dim lantern light. He’s frozen with it, the guilt and hatred that flows through his veins and the tears that burn, unshed in his eyes.

Harry reaches out to him and Louis can see how much the movement hurts him. He moves quickly then, anything to keep from causing Harry more pain. Louis takes Harry’s offered hand tenderly in both of his as he sits on the edge of the rickety bed that holds the boy he loves. 

“Lou?” Harry questions curiosity swimming in his eyes. 

Louis doesn’t speak just lifts one hand from Harry’s and gingerly traces the edge of one of the marks on Harry’s back. He pulls back hastily when Harry hisses after he gets a bit too close to the wound. The tears can’t be stopped then. And Louis lets them fall freely while he cradles Harry’s hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips and whispering soft _I’m sorry_ ’s into his skin.

“Louis?” Harry asks again, his own eyes threatening to spill when he sees how broken his prince looks.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. This is entirely my fault,” Louis cries softly brushing gentle kisses against Harry’s knuckles.

“Lou, _no_ ,” Harry argues. “The queen did this to me.”

“She did it because of me,” Louis whispers, shame weighing down his shoulders as finally lets himself look Harry in the eye. 

“Princess Eleanor, the girl they want me to marry. I tried to scare her off and my mother found out. She can’t really do anything to me, but she can hurt the people I care about. I guess she felt the need to give me a demonstration.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry whispers using the hand Louis is holding to pull his prince closer. Louis lets himself be pulled further onto the bed, finally taking it upon himself to help Harry move so that he can be held tenderly in the circle of Louis’ arms. Louis is careful. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry more than he already has. 

Harry isn’t entirely comfortable sitting up but he’s determined to look Louis in the eyes as he says what he needs to say so he schools his face into a calm expression as he takes a light grip on Louis’ chin. He waits patiently for his prince to look back at him before he speaks.

“ _You_ are not to blame for this, Louis. _You_ didn’t order me punished. _You_ didn’t hold the whip. I will never blame you for this,” Harry tells him.

“But I…” Louis tries to argue.

“No, love,” Harry stops him brushing his fingers briefly over Louis’ lips before replacing them with his kiss. 

Louis tangles his fingers in the damp curls at the nape of Harry’s neck kissing his lover with a sense of desperation; like this might be the last time he gets to kiss Harry freely like this. 

Harry can feel the anxiety thrumming just beneath the surface of Louis’ skin as Louis kisses his breath away. It’s a kiss full of passion and emotion, teeming with unspoken words that Harry wishes desperately, just for a minute, just for today, could be spoken aloud.

Louis breaks the kiss only long enough to grant Harry’s wish.

“I love you,” Louis breathes against his lips before recapturing them with his own.


	14. We Won't Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's something.
> 
> I'll try to update again tomorrow.

Louis lies on the rickety bed in Harry’s room in the servant’s quarters watching his lover sleeping peacefully on his chest. It’s been three days and Louis hasn’t been able to bring himself to leave Harry’s side. Half the palace is probably wondering where he’s disappeared to. The other half, the one that matters to Louis, is keeping its trap shut.

He leans back against the bed, it’s in the early morning hours and fatigue is finally making its presence known. Louis shuts his eyes imagining what it would be like to be with Harry outside the palace, outside a world controlled by Louis’ mother. He’d talked to Harry about them running away when Harry was healed enough. Told him that he was ready and they could go as soon as Harry was. He’d thought they were on the same page, that Harry would leave with him happily. They’d spoken about it before. But Harry didn’t want Louis to leave. There was so much good Louis could do as a prince, even more when he became king and Harry thought he should stay in the palace and fulfill his duties to his people.

~~~

_“Harry, love, if I stay, I’ll have to marry that horrible girl. I won’t be able to be with you anymore. My mother will make sure of it. And, babe, I don’t know if I could handle that,” Louis argued sadly._

_“You can. If you have to. You’re so much stronger than you think you are, Lou,” Harry had answered calmly, surely, despite the tears on his cheeks. “I don’t want to be without you either. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy as I am when I’m with you. But I won’t keep you from your birthright. I won’t be the reason you aren’t the greatest king Britain has ever seen. And I know you will be. You’re going to be the best thing that’s ever happened to this country, Lou. Just like you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

_“I don’t want to be a king, Harry. I just want to be yours,” Louis whispered miserably, he’d thought he couldn’t cry anymore but Harry was swiftly proving him wrong._

_“You will be. You’ll be my **king** ,” Harry answered kissing away a tear from Louis’ cheek. “And, no matter what happens from here, Lou, I’ll always be yours.”_

_Even as he kissed Harry’s lips, tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, got lost in the passion of their embrace, Louis could feel his heart cracking straight down the middle. And he knew he couldn’t run._

~~~

Louis is about to drop off into sleep when there’s a light knock on the door.

“Enter,” He calls, opening his weary eyes and looking to the door.

“I’m sorry, Prince,” Liam addresses him and Louis can see Kimbra behind him looking apologetic as well. “But the queen requests your presence.”

“I’d send you to tell her where she can shove her request but I’d hate to see you beheaded,” Louis sighs.

“Thank you, your highness,” Liam answers with a little bow of his head. Louis’ temper can be volatile but it’s nothing compared to the queen. And Liam rather likes his head where it is.

“Tell her I’m ill,” Louis breathes closing his eyes again thinking the matter done.

“Erm, pardon, your highness,” Kimbra peeks around Liam. “But she’s ordered that Harry not be fed until you return to court.”

Louis squeezes his eyes closed more tightly as he tries not to curse. He takes deep breaths trying to get a hold on his anger. “Tell her I’ll be right there.”

He can hear Liam and Kimbra shuffle away but doesn’t move from his position. He looks down at Harry, the crack in his heart growing by centimeters with each breath, branching out into smaller fractures that circle around the edges like an embrace. Harry’s eyelids flutter as he dreams and Louis finally forces himself to move. He maneuvers himself out from under Harry, laying a kiss to the sleeping boy’s curls before walking out the door.


	15. She's Not Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay bad weather kept me from an internet connection that didn't involve my phone and posting from there is simply not possible. 
> 
> You'd think being snowed in would give you ample time and ability to work on your many projects that are in the works. In reality, it just made me restless.
> 
> Barring more bad weather (which it doesn't look like is going to happen), there will be another, longer update tomorrow.

“Ah, there’s my son,” Queen Johanna smiles up from her breakfast. “You had us worried.”

Princess Eleanor smiles shyly from her seat next to the queen. She looks unsure. Last time she’d spoken to Louis, he’d yelled at her and run off in a huff. She’s spent much of the last three days in the company of the prince’s sisters and has learned a lot about the prince from them. She can only hope he’ll let her apologize for her earlier behavior.

Louis rolls his eyes but otherwise stays silent as he takes a seat across from the princess and his mother.

“Where have you been the past few days?” The queen asked arching her brow inquisitively.

“Where I belong,” Louis answers vaguely but he knows she knows.

Johanna purses her lips because, yes, she knows where he’s been and her son _does not_ belong with or around anyone short of royalty. She might even have considered letting him tie himself to a member of the nobility if it came down to it but she doesn’t have to when there’s a perfectly good (and easily controlled) princess sat right next to her.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You belong here, love,” the queen returned with a scoff.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just stares at his mother with a blank expression. Growing wary of the uncomfortable silence, the queen keeps babbling.

“After breakfast you’ll go for a walk with the lovely princess and get to know each other. I’m sure you both have a lot to talk about,” Louis doesn’t miss the warning look she gives him.

“Yes, I think we do,” Eleanor says quietly, looking at Louis with earnest sincerity.

Louis quirks a brow at that. As little as he knows the princess, from what he’s seen, he’s come to expect little more than a bland personality and shallow observations. Perhaps he’s judged her too quickly. He won’t know until after breakfast though so he sits in silence and waits. His mother urges him to eat but Louis’ hardly in the mood to indulge her. So he sits. Ignoring the food and conversation and wishing that he was back in the cold, dark room where he’s left his heart behind.

 

~~~

“Do you think we should wake him?” Harry hears Kimbra whisper. He should let her know that he’s already awake. He should sit up and say something but the drama of the last few days has settled into his bones, weighing him down during the first good night’s sleep he’s had in a while. He can’t seem to make himself move. Doesn’t even want to open his eyes. So, he doesn’t. He lies there, willing himself back to sleep though he knows his body will never comply. Once he’s awake, he awake for the day.

“I think we should let him sleep a while longer,” Liam whispers back. “Things are going to be a lot more difficult when he wakes up. And I, for one, want to put off telling him as long as humanly possible.”

A sense of alarm floods Harry’s being at Liam’s words and he tries to breathe through it but it’s like a great weight descending on his chest and there’s an urgent need to move to try and shift it so that he might be able to get some air again. Harry moves, sitting up abruptly and startling Liam and Kimbra from their hushed conversation.

“Harry. You’re awake, “Liam states and Harry can see the trepidation in his eyes, the guilt in his stance.  Harry knows that nothing good can come of what Liam has to tell him.

“Just tell me,” Harry says quietly not wanting to prolong the moment for either of them.

“The queen…”

Kimbra can see how badly Liam doesn’t want to say the words. So she takes the burden from his shoulders.

“The queen has changed your duties. You’re to be a food taster now,” Kimbra tells him. “Louis is to have no contact with you.”

Harry regrets sitting up now. He should have let the weight on his chest crush him. That’s what it feels like is happening anyway. “Can she do that? I _belong_ to Louis.”

“Mate, where do you think he got the money to pay for you?” Liam asks gently, sitting on the bed next to Harry’s shirtless form. He moves to give Harry a soothing touch, just a hand on his shoulder but Harry flinches away from it.

“Whose food taster am I?” Harry asks resigned to his fate.

“The king’s,” comes the whispered answer. They all know the queen has given Harry the most dangerous position in the palace. They’ve lost 3 food tasters just in the few months that Harry has been there. All belonging to the king. The queen is trying to kill him.


	16. Uncover

Breakfast is over, finally, and Louis is waiting edgily for Eleanor to join him so that they can take their walk. He really has no idea what to expect after the meal with his mother, the princess throwing meaningful glances at him the entire time. He’s confused and a little irritated and if she doesn’t walk a little faster he might have to walk over to her and proceed to _drag_ her from the room and the prying eyes of his loathsome mother.

Eventually, Eleanor is standing next to Louis, giving him more looks that he can’t fathom the meaning behind and he really just wants to be somewhere else, somewhere private where he can ask what the hell is going on so he takes Eleanor’s hand, interlocking their fingers to appease the monster, and pulling her from the room as gently as he can manage in his impatience.

As soon as they are out of the room, Eleanor tries to speak but Louis stops her with a simple “wait”. He wants to be somewhere he can find comfort in case he doesn’t like what she has to say, somewhere that will keep him grounded should the princess say something that threatens to make him lose his temper. He needs something that will hold him back from causing more trouble. He needs Harry. But as they walk into the room where his lover was sleeping barely more than an hour ago, he only finds Kimbra straightening the room. The bed is neatly made and the meager wardrobe is empty and Louis heart clutches in fear at the sight.

“Where’s Harry?” He asks and both girls can hear the edge of panic in his tone.

“He’s been moved on the queen’s orders,” Kimbra says quietly, looking at the floor not out of respect for the royalty in the room but in remorse for the news she’s to deliver. “She’s assigned him a new position.”

Louis’ heart is in a vice and it’s slowly squeezing the life from him. He can barely bring his voice above a whisper to ask his next question.

“What did she do?”

“She’s made him your father’s food taster,” Kimbra sounds almost as heartbroken as Louis feels and maybe that’s fair, she’s been really close with Harry since he arrived. Louis’ sure that anyone who has met the lad has fallen a little bit in love with him. Well, anyone who actually _has_ a heart which apparently isn’t the case with his mother.

“Where is he?”

Kimbra looks at Louis now but doesn’t answer, only shakes her head, her lips pressed firmly together.  She’s not supposed to tell him. She wants to. But she’s been the focus of the queen’s wrath before and she can’t do that again. She’s never dealt with a man whose heart is breaking though.

“WHERE IS HE?” Louis cries grasping her shoulders and shaking her as he does.

“The kitchen,” she whispers as the first tears fall down her cheeks. “ _Please_ , she can’t know I told you.”

Regret floods Louis’ veins as he watches the aftermath of his outburst with tired eyes. He releases Kimbra from his bruising grip, only to wrap her in a desperate hug. He’s hurting all the people he cares about most lately.

“I’ll be careful. She’ll never find out, alright? I’m so sorry,” Louis whispers against her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

The shuffling of insecure feet brings them both back to themselves as they turn to see the forgotten princess standing in the doorway.

“ _Fuck_.”

 

~~~

 

Liam leads Harry through hallway after hallway until they reach the kitchen.

“This is where…” Liam begins to explain as they turn the corner but the sight they are met with stops them both cold because bent over the baking table is a boy. He can’t be much older than Liam and he’s probably one of the most beautiful people that Harry has ever seen. That’s not why they’ve stopped though. Because behind the boy is the king, thrusting into him with a look of ecstasy on his face.

“Oh, yes, my king,” the boy moans meeting each of the kings thrusts with a push of his hips. “Take me. I’m yours.”

Liam quietly pulls Harry back out of the kitchen only to stop again once outside the doors.

“Zayn,” Liam murmurs to himself. “What have you got yourself into this time?”

 

~~~

 

Eleanor watches Louis and the servant girl turn to her uncertainly. She sees the fear in both their eyes and rushes to reassure them.

“I won’t tell! I promise,” she assures them. And while she can see some of the tension leave the servant’s shoulders, she can also see the disbelief in Louis’ eyes.

“Why should I trust you?” Louis asks harshly.

It hurts more than it should. She’s aware the prince doesn’t like her but she also knows now that he has his reasons. Reasons she understands all too well.

“Look, I know I didn’t make the best first impression. But, to be fair, neither did you,” Eleanor says prepared to lay all her cards on the table. “I’m not stupid, prince. I may have taken your mother at face value before but that was before I had any resources at my disposal to do any differently. You use what you have to work with and as a stranger here, I had next to nothing. And I’m sorry for all that I’ve done to offend your delicate sensibilities.”

Louis almost laughs at her sarcasm. She has sass, he’ll give her that.

“But I’ve been doing my research.  I know what this boy means to you. Believe it or not, I have someone of my own back home that I care about. So, if you’ll let me in, maybe we can make this work for the both of us.”

It’s grudging, and barely there, but Louis can’t deny that he may be starting to like this girl.

“What do you propose?” he asks, still a little suspicious but eager to hear what this surprisingly enigmatic girl has up her sleeve.

“It can wait,” she says with a smile. “Go get your boy. Then, we’ll talk.”


	17. A Simple Motion

As Harry and Liam round the corner to head back to Harry’s new sleep chamber they crash into someone. Seeing who it is, Harry’s eyes fall to the floor and he stumbles in his speech.

“P-pardon me, your h-highness. I’m terribly sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Harry, don’t,” Louis answers sadly, wrapping the boy in his arms.

Harry has half a mind to struggle. The queen’s orders should carry a heavier weight than the prince’s wishes but Harry has never really been able to deny his prince anything. In the end, he simply doesn’t have the heart to do anything but melt into Louis’ embrace.

“If she sees us…” Harry starts.

“She won’t,” Louis promises laying a kiss into his boy’s hair.

“Prince,” Liam says urgently. “I suggest we go somewhere more private for this.”

“You’re right,” Louis answers putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder to give a thankful squeeze. It's nice to have someone like Liam looking out for him. Louis turns and begins leading them down a series of twisting hallways. As badly as he wants to take Harry’s hand in his, he knows he shouldn’t just yet.

“Where…?” Louis hears Liam mutter to himself as the prince leads them down hallways they haven’t been down before.

Reaching their destination, Louis stops and gestures for Liam and Harry to enter the room first. They move in with hesitant steps, especially when they see Princess Eleanor. Louis quickly closes the door to shield them from prying eyes and busy bodies.

Harry turns to Louis with a puzzled expression but Louis just smiles back, looking adoringly at his boy and praying a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that this will all work out for the best.

“She’s on your side,” Princess Charlotte says the words that Louis can’t as she steps out of the shadows.

Harry tears his eyes away from Louis to look from Charlotte to Eleanor.

Eleanor greets Harry with a sweet smile and an extended hand.

“Hi, Harry. I’m Eleanor.”

Harry takes her hand but isn’t sure what to do with it. Is he supposed to kiss it? Fall to his needs and bow down to her?

Eleanor, sensing his confusion, grips his hand a bit tighter to pull him from his thoughts and shakes it as laughter tinkles lightly from her lips.

“It’s okay,” she says letting Harry’s hand fall from hers as she moves to place a reassuring hand on the confused boy’s shoulder. “We’re all equal in these walls.”

Harry looks around getting a confirming nod and smile from Charlotte, a wink from Louis, a look of cautious hope from Liam, and a dazzling smile from Kimbra who sits on the princess’ bed like she owns the place. Turning back to the visiting princess, Harry gives her a dimpled smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eleanor,” he states feeling the first bit of hope he’s felt in days bubble up in his chest.

“The pleasure is all mine, Harry,” Eleanor says with a laugh before turning to the prince. “I can see the draw. He’s the cutest thing ever, isn’t he?”

Louis smiles at the princess, a turn of his lips that doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas, Princess. He’s _my_ cutest thing ever,” he jokes in a way that is not entirely playful as he wraps his arms around Harry from behind, pressing his warmth into the younger boy and radiating love into his every pore.

Harry smiles bashfully at the ground, wrapping his arms around his prince’s and holding him in place. As much as he doesn’t want to cause trouble, Harry is going to take any moments of respite with Louis that fate sees fit to give him, and he is going to cherish every second. He feels a brief brush of soft lips on the back of his neck and tightens his hold in response.

Eleanor smiles at the obvious love between them before turning to Charlotte.

“You were right,” she tells the other princess. “They belong together.”

“I’m just glad you were willing to listen,” Charlotte smiles back at their new friend and confidant.

“Well, I had a reason to,” Eleanor answers with a shrug as she climbs onto the bed to sit next to Kimbra, all eyes on her. “I was trying to make the best of a bad situation. Honestly, I didn’t want to be here anymore than you guys wanted me here. But now that I know what’s going on, I think we can spin things in our favor.”

Everyone listenes to Eleanor’s idea with bated breath. There is silence when she is finished laying out her plans. Eyes wander, everyone checking for some sign of what the others think. Soon, the room is full of smiles and laughter as by unanimous, unspoken agreement everyone decides to play along.

They are going to pull one over on the queen, and Louis suddenly goes from feeling like a miniscule David taking on Goliath to a giant in a fair fight.

 

~~~

 

At their afternoon tea, when Eleanor takes her place next to the queen as usual, she is brimming with excitement. The queen obviously notices, mistaking the reason and giving Eleanor a smile of conspiracy.

“How was your chat with my son? Is he warming up to you?”

“I believe he is,” Eleanor answers with a winning smile.

“Lovely,” the queen comments as Charlotte enters the room to join them.

Eleanor smiles sweetly at the other princess but Charlotte doesn’t smile back and sits as far from Eleanor and the queen as possible.

“I just want it known that I am here under duress,” Charlotte spits at her mother as Eleanor looks on in feigned confusion.

“ _Charlotte_ ,” The Queen begins in a warning tone.

“You can make me join you for tea but I won’t be any part of your plot to keep Louis and Harry apart!” Charlotte argues.

“ _Harry_?” Eleanor askes looking from the queen to Charlotte, questioning.

The Queen sighs deeply. She had been hoping to avoid this.

“He’s a slave who’s gotten his hooks into my son,” she explains before turning to her daughter. “You’ve done enough Charlotte, you’re dismissed.”

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Charlotte says sarcastically rising from her seat and turning, throwing a discrete wink at Eleanor before leaving in a rather convincing huff.

“I swear I raised my kids better than this,” The queen mumbles to herself.

Eleanor holds in an eye-roll and clears her throat to get the queen’s attention back on her.

“Will you tell me more about this slave?” Eleanor asks leaning closer with interest.

“I’d rather not ruin a perfectly good day with talk of slaves,” the queen answers dismissively.

“Yes, your majesty,” Eleanor gives in, disappointment at not completing her task threatening to overtake her before she thinks of another way to pull what she needs from the queen. “It’s just, well, I need to know more about my enemy if I am to conquer him.”

The queen raises her eyes from her tea taking in the princess in a new light. She studies the girl that is giving her a smirk, a look of determination in her eyes.

“I like the way you think,” the queen replies.

She fills her protégé in on all she knows about the slave boy. When she is finished, Eleanor looks thoughtful.

“Might I make a request, your majesty?”

“I’ll hear it,” the queen agrees.

“Could I purchase him from you?” Eleanor asks, nerves thrumming through her for the first time all afternoon. The whole plan depends on this moment.

“Why would you want to do that?” The queen asks, the barest hint of suspicion shining in her eyes.

“I want the filth that dares to think he can have _my_ prince to spend the rest of his days with the thing he wants most dangled right in front of his face. I want him to see every smile that is aimed at me instead of him, every touch that he doesn’t get to feel. He’ll spend the rest of his life watching what he thought was his, gradually and completely become _mine_ ,” Eleanor answers with the greatest performance she has ever given in her life.

The Queen’s responding smile holds more malice than Eleanor could ever pretend to have.

“I cannot _wait_ to welcome you to this family, dear. I’ll have the paperwork taken care of. You’ll be the proud owner of a brand new slave before dinner.”

Eleanor almost breathes a sigh of relief. _Almost_. She just manages to hold it in as she smiles her thanks at the queen. She has very likely just saved Harry’s life.


	18. Truth and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole last chapter was in the wrong tense.I'm so ashamed. I think I need a beta. :/

As soon as the door to Eleanor’s chamber closes behind him, Harry rushes forward to envelope her in his arms. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he says squeezing tighter than he probably means to. 

Eleanor laughs breathlessly, choking out a ‘you’re welcome’ with what little air she’s been provided.

Hearing Eleanor’s struggle for breath, Harry lets go suddenly.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s alright,” Eleanor answers with a wave of her hand and a fond look in her eyes. 

“Thank you again,” Harry mumbles sincerely as he looks to the floor in embarrassment, absently rubbing his arms as though he cold when really he’s just feeling a bit self-conscious. He’s suddenly unsure of what to do with himself without Louis, Liam, or Kimbra around.

Eleanor, it seems, is not oblivious to Harry’s discomfort. She reaches out for the boy, pulling on one of his arms and leading him to sit on the edge of her bed.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Harry. And don’t worry, Louis will be here soon,” Eleanor tries to reassure him once they are both seated.

“Thank you,” he says again. He sure he sounds a bit simple repeating himself so much but he can’t bring himself to say much else at the moment. Harry’s beyond relieved and there’s a nervous energy thrumming through him that he’s not sure what to do with or even what he _can_ do with because, technically, he belongs to Eleanor now, doesn’t he?

“I’m going to give your paperwork to Louis,” Eleanor says suddenly, almost as though she can sense the direction of Harry’s thoughts.

Harry looks up from the floor he’s been studying so intently in surprise. He knows that Eleanor is supposed to be on their side and he’s always been a big advocate for believing the best of people but this girl keeps exceeding his expectations.

“He can decide what he wants to do with them,” she continues smiling at Harry serenely. 

“Why are you doing all this for us?” Harry asks curiously even as he takes Eleanor’s hand in thanks. She squeezes his fingers lightly as her smile grows.

“Because I know what it’s like to love someone you aren’t supposed to,” Her eyes glaze over a bit as she recalls the love she reluctantly left behind. “I fell for a boy from the marketplace back home. His father sells vegetables and he was always off to the side singing quiet, little songs to draw people in.”

She looks at Harry with watery eyes as she tells her tale. “He wasn’t even someone I would have looked at normally. I was raised not to think much of anyone who wasn’t at least of noble blood. But his song… Harry, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard. I found myself going to the market daily just hoping to catch a glimpse of him, to hear him playing songs on his lute. It took me weeks but I finally worked up the courage to talk to him.”

“Was he everything you hoped he’d be?” Harry asked quietly, riveted by her story but also thinking about Louis, how Harry was worried when Louis had brought him home and how Louis had turned out to be so much more than Harry ever could have imagined.

“He was even better than anything I could have asked for,” she answered confirming Harry’s suspicions as she beamed at him, remembering. “He was funny and sweet.”

Suddenly, Eleanor frowns, brows drawing in as she corrects herself. “ _Is_. He _is_ funny and sweet.”

“You’ll see him again, Eleanor,” Louis speaks startling both the princess and Harry. He’s been listening quietly from the doorway for a while.

Eleanor laughs at herself as her frightened heart tries to slow its frantic beating. 

“Sorry,” Louis laughs sheepishly along with her as he walks closer, folding his arms around Harry when he’s closed the distance. His eyes stay on Eleanor. “But I’ll find a way to get your boy here. I promise you.”

Eleanor’s cheeks grow warm as she looks at the two boys wrapped up in each other on the edge of her bed. “I believe you.”

“Thank you so much for what you did for Harry,” Louis says tightening his hold on the boy he loves. “We’ll never forget it.”

“Oh, here,” Eleanor says crossing the room to grab the paperwork that was delivered along with Harry, handing it over to Louis like she didn’t just pay a pretty penny for it. “Now, he’s completely and totally in your care. You’re in control. He’ll still have to pretend to be mine but…”

Louis looks up from the paperwork as Eleanor trails off. “You’re just giving this to me?”

“Consider it a wedding present,” She jokes but stops smiling when she sees Louis grimace. That’s a problem they haven’t dealt with yet. Their impending marriage is looming ever closer.

“We should talk about that, yeah?” Louis asks unable to meet Eleanor or Harry’s eyes.

“We’ll figure something out,” Eleanor tries to assure him as Harry takes his hand rubbing soothing circles on the back with his thumb.

The tension is broken when there’s a knock on the door. 

Harry and Louis break apart, distancing themselves from each other just in case but when Eleanor gives permission and the door is opened, it’s just Liam standing there telling them it’s dinner time. 

“Well, I guess we should go,” Eleanor says looking questioningly at Louis.

He nods before turning to Harry and laying a slow, passionate kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he whispers into Harry’s answering smile.

“I love _you_ ,” Harry whispers back, grudgingly letting Louis go so that he can have dinner.

“I’ll send Liam back with your food,” Louis tells him before Eleanor gives him a _look_ and he corrects himself, crossing his eyes at Harry as he does. “ _Eleanor_ will send Liam back with your food.”

Harry smiles lovingly at his silly, funny, flirty prince as Eleanor laughs, pulling Louis out the door.

It’s only after they’ve gone that Harry remembers where he’d be without Eleanor, what he’d be doing at this very moment. It occurs to him suddenly that the position won’t go unfilled. _Someone_ has to be the king’s food taster. An unexpected sadness fills him at the thought that by letting Eleanor save him, he’s put someone else in danger.

When Liam brings his dinner, Harry barely touches it.

And when he finds out later that the girl who replaced him was killed doing the job, Harry is inconsolable for days.


	19. You Know My Heart By Heart

Louis watches in silence as Harry sits staring out the window contemplating the life lost because his was saved. He’s back where he rightfully belongs, in Louis’ bedchamber and though Louis was still very careful sneaking Harry in, it’s the dead of night so they should be safe until morning regardless.

Louis’ been sneaking Harry into his chamber every evening but the boy he’s been holding in his arms each night is one that has retreated into himself. He doesn’t feel like the boy that Louis has fallen in love with.

Finally, when Louis can’t take the miserable silence anymore, he rises from his bed and crosses the floor to stand behind his boy.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” He whispers as he gently massages Harry’s neck and shoulders. He can feel how the boy tenses up even more under his hands.

“Don’t,” Harry answers shaking Louis off and standing from his chair and moving to lean against the window.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis pleads taking slow, careful steps as though the slightest noise might spook Harry away again. “No one could have done anything. She still would have been next in line.”

“I could have stayed in my place. She could have had more time,” Harry whispers but the wind catches his words and carries them to Louis’ ears, taunting the prince with the pain his lover carries and can’t seem to shake.

There’s a strange choked off noise in the space between them and Louis realizes quite suddenly that it’s come from him. 

“Don’t say that,” Louis orders but the force he meant to put behind it is missing as he’s assaulted by a series of ‘what ifs’ that he never wanted to entertain. 

“Don’t, Harry. If Eleanor hadn’t done what she did, if that girl hadn’t died, then it would have been you. You’d be gone and I’d be alone…” Louis breaks down then, falling to his knees mere feet away from the window and the boy it casts in moonlight. “I can’t do this without you, Harry. Not anymore.”

Harry rushes to Louis when he hears the prince’s voice break in desperation. He hadn’t realized that by pulling away he was hurting his prince so deeply.

“Shh, Lou,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ skin as he wraps himself around the other boy. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, love. I don’t ever want to leave you. Not ever, okay?”

They stay there crouched on the floor until Louis’ sobs calm down a little and Harry and can lift him and carry his prince to bed. He pulls the covers up around them and tangles his legs with Louis’ as he pulls the prince’s head to rest on his chest. 

“I get it, you know,” Louis says quietly, reluctantly once he’s calmed down a bit. “I know how heavy it is, this burden that you find yourself with. Carrying the life of someone lost on your shoulders.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks into Louis’ hair, brows furrowing and arms tightening around Louis at the words that rest out in the open now.

“I was a twin,” Louis answers even more quietly than before. His words stilted, like he regrets them, their existence. Like it’s a secret he’d rather erase than share or keep buried. 

“I had a sister named Georgia. When we were 8, there was an accident. I don’t even remember what happened, really. One minute we were in our carriage returning home from visiting my mother’s parents in another kingdom and the next…” Louis shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “The next, there was all this pain. I hurt all over and I felt wet, like something had been spilled on me. I think I was bleeding. And there were screams. I _do_ remember that. But it was only a minute or two before I passed out from the pain.”

Harry’s arms are painfully tight around Louis now but the prince doesn’t say anything. It’s a reminder that Harry is still with him. That he’s not another person that Louis has lost. 

“The accident killed your sister?” Harry asks and he sounds sad again. Not pushing-everyone-away-and-not-speaking-for-days sad like before though so Louis answers even though it might be edging him closer to the kind of sadness he’s just broken Harry out of.

“No,” Louis says, eyes still closed like he’s hoping sleep will take him before he can get out the rest. It doesn’t. “ _I_ did.”

Harry pulls away at that and Louis almost whines at the loss but then Harry is taking Louis’ chin in his fingers and making the prince meet his eyes.

“What are you talking about, Lou?” And Louis doesn’t see the revulsion he expected in Harry’s eyes, a bit of confusion, maybe fear. Never rejection though. And that makes him okay enough to pull another answer from the box of secrets in his head.

“Not _me_ specifically, I guess. Just… who I am. They could only save one of us, Harry,” Louis says looking deep into his boy’s eyes and letting their sadness mingle together there, another pair of lovers. “So they chose me because I’m the heir. If Georgia had been a prince instead of a princess, it could have gone either way. She might be here instead.”

Harry just stares into Louis’ teary eyes at first but then he’s pulling his prince down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss, licking into Louis’ mouth with a fervor that can only be explained by having the thought of Louis not existing suddenly thrust into his head.

“I love you,” Harry says into Louis’ mouth. “And I’m sorry. But I’m so fucking happy that you’re the one who’s here.”

Louis kisses back pressing into Harry’s mouth, pushing his fingers demanding and severe into Harry’s skin as they move together under the covers. And despite the sadness that still rests in his chest, an aching that will never completely fade, Louis is glad that he’s finally gotten across to Harry how he’s been feeling for the past four days while Harry’s been pushing him away.

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of starting a story based on [ThisPost](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/78797569824/legend-au-major-movie-spoilers-if-you-havent)
> 
> Would anyone read it?
> 
> This was also a test to see if I figured out how to add links. Fingers crossed.
> 
> (Update: WooHOO!!!)


	20. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of requested. You know who you are. I know it's not exactly what you were looking for but I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Also, If you have a problem with bottom!Louis. You probably want to back away now.
> 
> Smut. Then, feelings.

It’s one week until Louis and Eleanor’s pending nuptials when Harry loses it.

He’d come back from his bout of survivor’s guilt-induced depression thinking he had a firm grip on Louis’ feelings for him only to be confronted with visions of Louis and Eleanor’s budding friendship. 

In an effort to keep the queen in the dark about their whole plan, Louis and Eleanor decided that Harry should start joining them at meals, sitting at the servant’s table and watching as _LouisandEleanor_ laugh and flirt and _hold fucking hands_ , all with a sense of semi-shyness and uncertainty, while the queen looks on with a smug smile.

Liam sits with Harry at the servant’s table, Niall occasionally joining them when he can. Sometimes Zayn will show up from the kitchen but he and Liam usually fight under their breath about what is going on between Zayn and the king so Zayn doesn’t make it a habit to sit with them. Every meal, Liam sees Harry staring between the prince and Eleanor but it never occurs to him that the look of utter jealousy on Harry’s face, envy shining bright from his eyes is not part of the act. Because surely Harry knows what he means to the prince, knows everything that the prince is doing to keep him. Right?

Unfortunately, all Harry sees lately are the walls of Eleanor’s chamber as he sits exiled so that he stays out of the sight of the queen while Louis and Eleanor are off scheming together. They’ve been whispering amongst themselves for days, giggling and running off together to make plans that Harry’s not allowed to hear about. It’s taking its toll on Harry. As grateful as he is to Eleanor for the things she’s done for him, he’s finding it increasingly difficult to believe she’s not trying to steal his beloved prince. 

Harry hasn’t been alone with Louis for days now. He’s been sleeping in the servant’s quarters in a crowded room with Liam. But tonight, he’s decided, he’s getting his prince back.

 

~~~~

 

As soon as Louis walks into his chamber after dinner and shuts the door behind him, Harry is on him, slipping out from the shadows and kissing his lips roughly. Pawing at his chest and arms and bum and Louis is surprised to say the least.

“Are you alone?” Harry asks against his lips as Louis’ hands move up to rest on Harry’s waist and try to push the boy back.

“Yes, but…” Harry interrupts him with another kiss. He doesn’t want excuses. He just wants Louis. 

Louis pushes back again, bringing the smallest amount of space between them.

“I’m supposed to go see El…” Harry covers Louis’ mouth with his hand before he can finish that thought.

“Don’t. Say. It,” Harry growls pushing Louis back against his door, driving his body flush against the prince’s as he ducks down to suck a mark into his prince’s skin.

Louis’ mind is going a bit numb from the constant thrust of Harry’s hips against his as Harry marks him. This dominant side of Harry always makes him a bit weak in the knees but he really does have to meet Eleanor. It’s pretty important. So, as much as he doesn’t want to, Louis pushes Harry back again.

“Harry, I _have_ to…” Harry’s lips cut him off again. And there’s Harry’s hand, palming Louis through his trousers. Louis’ hands tangle in Harry’s hair of their own accord and he’s unsure of whether to pull the boy closer or yank him away.

“But… _mmm_ ,” Louis gives in for a minute when Harry assaults him with kisses again. He’s too weak to fight it, letting their tongues meet and dance.

It’s only when Louis pulls him closer that Harry loosens his hold a bit, thinking he’s won, that Louis can just be _his_ for a while.

Of course, this is when Louis breaks away again, falling away from Harry in every way physically possible. Letting his arms drop and resting his back against the door. There’s far too much space between them for Harry’s liking.

“Haz, as much as I want to stay and do this…”

“ _Do you, Lou?_ ” Harry says closing the distance and twisting a hand in Louis’ hair, pulling just a little harder than necessary. “Do you _really_ wanna be here, with me?” 

Harry licks a slow stripe down Louis’ neck before biting into the skin where neck meets shoulder. Louis shudders with want beneath him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis answers breathlessly. “All I ever want is to be with you.”

Harry looks up from Louis’ throat, staring into the prince’s eyes with a challenge before ripping Louis’ shirt open and slowly, deliberately sliding it off his shoulders as he runs his fingers softly along the smooth, defined muscles of Louis' arms. 

“Prove it.”

And suddenly, Louis wants nothing more. He surges forward reattaching their lips and Harry grips Louis like there’s no tomorrow, holding his hips in place so Harry can rut his full, hard cock against Louis’. They crash against each other as Harry slowly backs them towards the bed. Louis goes willingly, let’s Harry turn them around when he reaches the edge and loses his breath in a moment of surprise when Harry pushes him roughly down onto the sheets.

He notices that the slick oil Harry uses to open himself up for Louis is lying next to him on the bed and smiles at the thought of being inside Harry again. It’s only been a few days but it’s still too long now that Louis has a moment to himself to think about it. 

Harry sees Louis notice the oil and chuckles darkly, catching Louis off guard. 

“I haven’t used it,” Harry says as he crawls over Louis on the bed.

Louis gives Harry a flirty smile as he helps the boy remove his shirt. “Well, what do you say we get on that?”

Harry ignores Louis’ smile as he works to remove Louis’ trousers, throwing them to the floor once they’re off. When he looks up at Louis there’s a hardness in his gaze that Louis’ never seen before.

“’M not sure you’ve earned it,” Harry answers with a slow shake of his head.

Lust burns bright under Louis skin. Harry’s been dominant before but he’s never withheld anything from Louis. It’s sort of incredibly hot. So is the way Harry catches his hands when Louis reaches for him, raising them above Louis’ head against the bed and holding them down with one of his own as he ducks down and bites at Louis’ bottom lip.

“What are you going to do, Louis? To earn me back?” Harry asks, voice demanding as he trails kisses along Louis’ jawline and down his neck to lick over the mark he made earlier.

Harry’s wording causes a crease in Louis brow as the lust within him is dimmed by the concern that’s now pushing its way through his veins. “Earn you _back_? Have I lost you, Harry?”

Harry stops kissing Louis long enough to see the distress in Louis’ eyes. He doesn’t answer though, just trails a hand down Louis chest, watching his fingers as they move. He bends and sucks one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth causing Louis’ back to arch off the bed. 

Harry holds Louis’ hands firmly with one hand as he moves his other to grasp Louis hip. He ruts against Louis’ thigh a bit as he licks at the flesh of Louis’ chest, Louis gasping under him with desire and pleasure and still a bit of worry. The fabric against Harry’s dick doesn’t feel as good as Louis skin though so he leans up to kiss Louis’ lips, following up the kiss with a growl of, “don’t move,” before rising from the bed to discard his own trousers.

Then, he’s crawling back over Louis and Louis loves the sight of Harry hovering over him so much. He forgets the one rule Harry has set for him for a minute and reaches out again. Harry scowls as he captures Louis’ wrists once more. 

“Do I have to tie you down, Lou?” Harry asks, his tone a mixture of amusement and frustration.

“ _God_ , Harry. If you want to,” Louis answers with a whine. He sort of desperately wants Harry to tie him up and ruin him.

Harry leans over him with a wicked smile before giving Louis a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Harry purrs as he pulls back, Louis chasing his lips before falling back on the bed, eyes closed in defeat when Harry gets too far away. 

Suddenly, Louis’ hands are free and the weight of Harry on top of him is gone. He opens his eyes and sits up to see Harry sprawled out on the bed, arms behind his head in a relaxed pose as he gives Louis an expectant look.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis asks as he runs his hands all over Harry’s body, grateful that he gets to touch him again.

“I want you to show me how much I mean to you,” Harry says and the harshness from before is gone. He’s all softness and vulnerability now. Louis seriously fucking loves this boy.

Louis looks down at the bed, the oil catching his eye. He grabs the bottle, crawling over to Harry and positioning himself so that Harry has the best possible view and slicking up his fingers, starts opening himself up for his lover.

Harry’s eyes widen a bit as Louis slowly tucks a finger into himself. He’s watching Harry as he does it and Harry realizes belatedly that Louis is looking for his approval. Silently asking if Harry even wants what Louis is offering.

Harry can’t stop himself now from moving forward. He gently pulls Louis’ hand away from himself causing a feeling panic to swoop low in Louis’ stomach. But then, Harry is taking the oil and slicking up his own fingers so that he can take over for the prince. He doesn’t look for approval or acceptance at his actions, he’ll stop if Louis wants him to but if the option is on the table, he’d rather be the one wrecking the prince from the inside out. 

He starts gently, feels Louis’ tightness around his finger and knows this is a special occurrence, a gift Louis is giving him. And he wants it, wants it so badly and he’s making sure that he takes special care of his prince. But as Louis soft groans and reluctant movements become increasingly wanton, so do Harry’s fingers become more demanding and sure. 

There are two fingers prodding deeply into him, just barely brushing that magical pleasure spot every few thrusts when Louis cries out for more. Now that Harry knows the game though, _he’s_ going to be the one making the rules.

Harry leans over the prince, brushing his lips against Louis’ neck before speaking softly into his ear. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Harry deliberately pushes on Louis’ prostate, making his lover cry out and nod, furiously agreeing that _yes_ , he desperately wants whatever Harry sees fit to give him. 

As a reward, Harry does give him more, smoothly pushing a third finger in next to the other two as he bends forward and takes Louis’ flushed, waiting cock into his mouth.

“Ohhhhh,” Louis moans as he tangles his fingers in Harry’s silky hair. He’s never felt so much at once like this. He’s on fire and there’s this energy thrumming through his body that he can feel all the way to his toes and he’s so full of so many emotions for the boy doing this to him. 

Harry concentrates on his fingers stretching Louis open, trusting his mouth to know what it’s doing to Louis’ cock by now without too much thought. When he thinks he’s stretched Louis enough, he backs off of Louis’ cock with one last teasing lick only for Louis to yank him up into a dirty kiss as they rut against each other shamelessly. And _ok_ , Harry can share the power. He’s good with that.

A cry of “Oh my God!” from the door startles them to a stop as they turn in shock to see a very stunned Niall standing there with a hand over his eyes.

“I did knock,” Niall says in his defense when he hears that the sex noises have stopped before continuing to ramble on. “El sent me…well, she tried to send Liam but he, no doubt, figured out what he’d be walking into and sent me instead. That fucker. Uh, anyway…she wanted…um. Fuck it, carry on. I’ll tell her you’re unavailable.”

Niall turns and leaves, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Louis turns back to Harry biting back a smile. Harry can’t seem to stop himself from finding the humor in the situation as well and soon the two boys are laughing into each other’s necks. Harry’s little giggle causing a rush of warmth all over Louis’ body that’s altogether different than the lustful flood from just moments ago. He maneuvers Harry so that he can press a kiss into those smiling lips. And soon the smile is fading from Harry’s mouth but it still sits there in his eyes as he watches Louis watching him.

“Where were we?” Harry asks a smirk sneaking its way back to his lips.

“I was taking what you were giving me,” Louis answers with a suggestive thrust of his hips as his hands circle Harry’s lower back.

“Ah, yes,” Harry agrees kissing his lover deeply. Louis doesn’t let it go on long before he’s spreading his legs and wrapping them around Harry’s waist.

“Whatever you want, Harry,” Louis offers breathlessly. “I want it too. Want you inside, want you forever.”

“Fuck, Lou. Me too,” Harry answers taking his dick in hand and lining up with Louis’ entrance.

“Sure?” Harry asks, green eyes earnest with concern as he checks one last time.

“About you?” Louis smiles. “ _Always_.”

And then Harry’s pushing in. Slowly, carefully filling his prince up in the most delicious way, kissing away the slight grimace of discomfort on Louis’ lips until his hips are resting comfortably against the supple skin of Louis’ bum.

“I want to return the favor for all the times you’ve made me feel so good, Lou. Want to wreck you. Wanna ruin you for anyone else,” Harry says looking into the prince’s deep, blue eyes as he moves experimentally. 

“I think you did that the first day we met, love. Ruined me with your beauty. And your purity. And the way you just loved so easily,” Louis gasps as Harry gets a good rhythm going. Louis’ words driving him on. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers holding his boy close as Harry kisses his neck and his chest, thrusting evenly, powerfully at Louis’ prostate with surprising precision. “Harry, I love you so much.”

Harry can feel the heat that’s building in his abdomen increase exponentially at Louis’ declaration of love. Those three little words that Harry needed the most being said with so much sincerity. He pulls back a little to grasp Louis’ cock, stroking firmly as his thrusts stutter a bit while he chases his orgasm.

Louis drops over the edge first, coming with a soft cry of Harry’s name followed by a mantra of _I love you_ ’s. And Harry follows, seconds later, cutting off Louis words with a deep kiss that tries to infuse with all of his love for the boy beneath him.

“I love you, too,” Harry says when he finally pulls back.

He pulls out of Louis delicately, trying not to cause his prince undue discomfort and rises from the bed, crossing the room swiftly to get a clean rag to wipe them down with. Once they’re relatively clean, Louis takes the rag and tosses it away carelessly.

“I’ve missed you,” he says watching Harry closely.

“Did you? It was hard to tell,” Harry answers honestly though all his bitterness is gone, drawn out of him by Louis’ promises of love.

“Is that what this was about? You thought I didn’t want you anymore?” Louis asks caressing Harry’s cheek when the boy won’t look him in the eye.

Harry lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug, biting his lip before answering. “You’re pretty convincing with Eleanor.”

“Oh, baby. That’s all for my mother. She has to think she’s winning or she’ll ruin everything we’ve set into motion,” Louis answers taking Harry’s hand. 

“And what are these things that you’ve set into motion?” Harry asks leveling his gaze on Louis even as he holds tighter to the prince’s hand.

When Louis hesitates, Harry sighs. “What am I supposed to think when you won’t tell me anything, Louis?”

“You’re right,” Louis gives in easily, giving Harry a sudden, mischievous smile. “I have been working on a surprise for you. Well…two actually but only one that I can tell you about now.”

“What? What is it?” Harry asks stunned. No one’s ever really given him anything before.

Still smiling, Louis rolls off the bed and walks over to a chest across the room. He searches through several meaningless possessions before coming up with a set of papers. With his goal in hand, Louis crosses the room and sits next to a curious Harry on the bed.

“Do you know what these are?” Louis asks waving them at him.

Harry shakes his head.

“These are your ownership papers. I’ve never really looked at them before. My mother took them when I brought you home and I didn’t see them again until Eleanor gave them back to me,” Louis explains before giving Harry a searching look. “Do you want to know your real name, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widen in surprise and he nods, idly wondering what other answers might be held in those papers.

“It’s Edward,” Louis says happy that he can give Harry back a part of himself. And hoping Harry likes the rest of his surprise. 

“Edward,” Harry murmurs to himself as he’s jolted by a memory of a woman calling after him, _Edward_ , telling him it’s time for dinner. He’s struck by the knowledge that this woman is his mother. He also remembers a girl, older, laughing and telling him he’s far too clumsy to _really_ be her brother. 

“Gemma,” he whispers as he recalls her name with sudden clarity and he turns to Louis with happy tears in his eyes. “I have a sister.”

“That’s right,” Louis says handing the other boy the papers, pointing out a name, a village just a stone’s throw from the castle, _Holmes Chapel_. “I checked, Harry. Your family still lives there. Your sister is married now, but she lives right up the road from your parents.”

Harry quickly becomes a sobbing mess as he wraps his arms around his prince, clutching him tightly in thanks.

“Say the word and I’ll take you there to see them,” Louis says into Harry’s ear as he holds the boy tight for all he’s worth. This next part is a risk. Because this next part has the ability to shatter the prince entirely.

Louis pulls gently away from Harry and places a hand on the papers, drawing Harry’s attention back to them again. 

“These are yours now, Harry. I want you to have them,” Louis says as he fights the tightness in his throat and the tears that are trying to spill from his eyes.

“What do I do with them?” Harry asks, confused. He has nowhere to keep them for Louis. 

Louis shrugs, trying to appear indifferent. “If it were me, I’d burn them.”

And Harry suddenly understands what this gesture means.

“Louis…”

“I’m setting you free, Harry…Edward…You can be whoever you want to be now. If you want to go back to your family, you can do that too. I won’t be angry or stop you, I promise,” Louis interrupts Harry, rushing over his words so that he can hopefully get them out before his throat closes up on him.

Harry’s tears are less happy now. “You said you still wanted me and now you’re telling me to leave?”

“No!” Louis is quick to reassure the boy, pressing kisses into his unresponsive lips. “Baby, no. I _do_ want you. Always. Forever. I want you. But I can’t keep you here against your will, Harry. If you stay here, I want to know without a shadow of a doubt that it’s because you _want_ to be here and not because you have to be.”

Harry grasps the back of Louis’ neck and pulls him in, resting their foreheads together as he looks his prince in the eye. “You’re not keeping me against my will. And you’re not getting rid of me so easily, Lou, because there’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you.”

“Are you sure about that, Harry?” Louis asks, eyes stupidly hopeful.

Harry drags Louis into a slow, languid kiss in answer, dropping the slave papers and holding the prince like he’ll never let him go.

When they break apart, Louis gives Harry a teary smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show of hands, who wants to see Harry tie Louis up?


	21. Lover's Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority rules. Here's some shameless Louis bondage.
> 
> (Let me know what you think.)

It’s been two days and it doesn’t feel any different to Harry, being a free man. Of course, they have to keep up pretenses. The queen must still think that Harry is Eleanor’s slave or else she might do something drastic, like have him killed. So he goes about his duties as a slave and he eats his meals at the servant’s table with Liam, eyes still mindful of the prince and his fiancé, heart still clenching with envy at the sight. And he _knows_ that Louis is his, deep down he really does but he can’t stop the jealousy that engulfs him when he sees Louis and Eleanor sitting together, hands clasped out in the open. Louis would be free to love her if he chose, love her without shame or fear of the queen’s wrath and that digs at Harry’s heart a little every time he sees them getting just a bit more comfortable in their ruse. So when Louis returns to him at night, and Louis has promised to always return to him, Harry reclaims his prince. He made Louis work for what he wanted last night because if he’s willing to work for it, then he obviously still wants Harry. And Harry doesn’t know why but he needs that reassurance. Tonight will be the ultimate test though because, tonight, Harry is going to take the power out of Louis’ hands.

He’s sitting on the bed when Louis arrives, candles arranged around the room and the soothing scent of jasmine in the air. Harry’s shirt is already loose against his chest, collarbones on full display and he watches as Louis takes in the image before him, pressing the door shut behind him as he leans against it, a bit weak in the knees at the sight and needing the support.

A curious smile edges its way onto Louis’ features as Harry sits before him looking heavenly in the candlelight, like some kind of romantic hero.

“What’s all this?” He asks carefully as Harry bites his lip in a way that should scream of frazzled nerves but just makes Louis melt a bit more with how sexy it is. 

“I’m taking you up on your offer,” is all Harry gives him as he stands, more sure of himself now, advancing on his lover with a predatory stride.

“And what offer might that be?” Louis asks a bit breathless as Harry slowly begins to undress him.

Harry doesn’t answer, just gives his prince a smirk that Louis can feel all the way to his bones. Soon, Louis is naked, Harry standing before him fully clothed but the minute Harry’s hands touch his fevered skin, Louis doesn’t care who’s dressed and who’s not. Harry takes his time, drinking in the way Louis shivers a bit as Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ sides, the way Louis leans back offering more when Harry’s lips brush his throat. They stand there for a moment, Harry loving his prince with fingers, and lips, and soft gazes.

Finally, Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him to the bed and Louis can see now that there are strips of silken fabric already tied to the support posts at the head of it. It’s suddenly all too clear what Harry is planning and Louis feels a tendril of nervous excitement slither up from somewhere deep within him.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all he can say as Harry looks at him with hungry eyes.

“Do you trust me, Louis?” Harry asks reaching out to caress Louis’ flushed cheek.

In the place of words that he can’t seem to find, Louis leans in and presses his lips softly but purposefully against Harry’s before crawling onto the bed and laying in the middle, arms spread out like an offering. 

Harry can’t help but stare for a moment, consumed as he is by the love he feels for this beautiful boy that is so willing to submit to him. Then, he’s moving. Unwilling to wait a minute longer to keep this unspoken promise that has settled between them. Harry takes Louis’ left wrist and ties the fabric around it, tight enough to hold a stubborn prince but not so tight that he’ll mark up Louis’ delicate flesh. Then, he circles around and ties the right one, his hand lightly trailing down Louis’ arm when he’s done, making Louis squirm a bit at the way it tickles.

Louis watches with needy eyes as Harry removes his shirt and trousers, crawling up over the bound prince. He reaches beneath the pillow under Louis’ head and pulls out one last piece of fabric.

“You gonna gag me?” Louis questions with a playful smirk.

Harry wraps the fabric slowly, teasingly around his own hand, pulls on it a bit as though testing its strength.

“And miss out on those beautiful sounds you make?” Harry asks, leaning over Louis and pressing a swift but dirty kiss to his lips before pulling back to give Louis the hottest gaze he’s ever encountered. “Miss the way you say my name when you can’t get enough of me? I think not.”

He begins trailing open-mouthed kisses down Louis’ chest and abdomen, dragging the soft, smooth fabric down the newly wet flesh. When he reaches Louis’ hips, he takes little teasing nips at them making sure the ghost of his breath hits Louis’ fully hard cock when he moves from one to the next. Harry looks up at Louis from the place he knows Louis wants him most, desire written all over his face.

“I have far too many plans for that mouth to put a gag on you,” Harry says giving Louis’ dick a slow, enticing lick before continuing. “I’m gonna make you _beg_ for me, Louis.”

And dear lord of all that is holy, Louis has created a monster. A monster that he can’t get enough of, but a monster none the less.

“Can I start the begging now?” Louis whimpers when Harry breathes over the place he licked. 

Harry grins and begins a slow crawl back up his lover, letting his body graze Louis’ with each movement.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Harry pouts. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Finally, Harry sits straddling Louis’ abdomen and reaches behind Louis’ head, tying the last strip of fabric over his eyes before leaning down to whisper one final taunt in Louis’ ear. “I haven’t even begun.”

~~~

Louis has a hard time biting back a moan as Harry trails his hands over Louis’ body. They’re little, light touches… _almost_ where he wants them… _almost_ enough. But Harry doesn’t linger, always going somewhere Louis doesn’t expect with his next move. And the fact that Louis doesn’t know what’s coming just makes him quiver with need all the more. 

“Harry, _touch me_ ,” Louis whines wistfully. “Please.”

Somewhere in the dark, Harry chuckles as his fingers graze Louis’ inner thigh. “I _am_ touching you, Lou.”

“Kiss me?” Louis asks deciding to take a different approach. 

Harry presses his lips to Louis’ briefly before pulling away again, laughing as Louis chases after him to no avail.

“Har-“ Louis’ complaint is choked off when his cock is suddenly engulfed in the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s tongue, knowledgeable in all things that can make Louis come apart in an instant, works him over skillfully, pushing flat against Louis’ cock as he swallows him down, swiping around the crown when he pulls off a bit. He gives just enough to pull Louis to the edge, and when he feels Louis get a bit stiffer, legs trembling with the force of the orgasm hurling towards completion, Harry pulls off completely. Wrapping a hand around the base of Louis’ cock, he staves off the tide. 

“ _Please, Harry_.” Louis begs. “Please.”

Harry kisses Louis, tongue slipping into the other boy’s mouth to keep him from speaking again. Pulling on hair, being every bit as rough as his prince wishes he would be.

When Harry backs away, Louis takes up his begging again. “Please, baby. _Need_ you so much.”

“Louis, love,” Harry addresses the prince as he positions himself where he wants to be.

“Yes?” Louis asks eagerly.

“ _Do_ shut up,” Harry says touching his own dick to Louis’ mouth, sighing happily when Louis opens wide for him and he pushes in. He fucks Louis’ mouth slowly, giving Louis ample time to breathe when he needs it. 

“I’m going to give you exactly what you need, baby,” Harry assures his lover, his voice a low rumble as he strokes Louis’ cheek lovingly while the prince takes him in again.

Harry lets Louis’ mouth, his enthusiasm, his _want_ get him so close before he pulls out of Louis’ mouth for good.

Louis looks so pretty underneath him, eyes watering and soaking through the silk blindfold from Harry fucking his throat, lips puffy and red.

Harry removes his weight from Louis’ chest, sits next to him instead as he leans over and lays a kiss on Louis’ cheek, runs a hand sweetly through his unkempt hair.

‘You’re doing so well, love,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear before sucking on the skin just beneath it. “You’re so perfect.”

The praise is enough to make Louis’ racing heart race just a little bit faster, the sheer reverence in Harry’s voice causing a pleasant buzzing sensation in his veins before Harry goes back to kissing him. Tongues meeting with a slow passion-fueled heat as Harry’s hands roam Louis’ body, thumb deliciously teasing Louis’ nipple, fingers burying themselves deep in the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

Just when Louis thinks there could be nothing better than lying there having Harry kiss his breath away, the moment is lost when Harry pulls away suddenly. Before Louis can whine at the loss though, he feels the graze of Harry’s flesh against his abdomen, hears Harry call his name, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Hey, Lou?” He says but continues before Louis can answer, “I _have_ already used the oil this time.”

And then Harry is sinking down onto Louis’ hard, aching member, the heat and pressure making Louis moan sinfully. And he decides that no, _this moment_ , there is nothing better than this moment. As Harry rises and falls on Louis’ cock, little grunts falling from his lips with each gasp of breath, Louis has trouble keeping his thoughts coherent; keeping his mouth from spilling over with the words he’s had on the tip of his tongue for the last week. Thankfully, Harry leans down to kiss Louis, hard and desperate as he fucks himself on his lover, keeping Louis from ruining his last, most important surprise.

When they come, it’s together with their hands clasped, fingers entwined in a physical representation of what they both feel in their hearts.

~~~

“Harry?” Louis asks as the other boy cleans him off slowly, the blindfold gone but his wrists still trapped in silken cages.

“What is it, Lou?” Harry answers letting his fingers worship the glistening skin beneath them as he leaves a trail of soft kisses in their wake.

“You know there could never be anyone else, right? Not for me, anyway,” Louis tells him watching as Harry’s movements stop and Harry looks at him with wide, wonder-filled eyes.

“I…,” Harry’s mouth gapes as he tries to speak, tries to grasp what Louis has told him. He knows that Louis loves him, wants him for this one beautiful moment in time and that it’s up to them how long the moment lasts. He’s heard Louis mutter things about “forever” before in the heat of passion when they were wrapped in a lustful embrace or when Harry was feeling insecure and jealous. But now, when Louis says that there will _never_ be anyone else, it’s unprompted. There’s no reason for him to say it, other than that he maybe, hopefully means it. 

“Can you untie me?” Louis breaks into Harry’s jumbled thoughts. “I miss touching you.”

Harry rushes to undo the knots at Louis’ wrists and Louis is holding him, wrapping his arms around Harry the minute he’s free to do so, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry melts into it as he always does with Louis, kissing him slowly, sweetly before Louis pulls back again.

“The musicians for the wedding arrived from Nivaria, today,” Louis says with a smile as he watches for Harry’s reaction. What he gets is confusion and a little hurt frown. 

Here they were having such a nice time together; Harry doesn’t understand why Louis would ruin that by mentioning the wedding.

Louis’ smile grows when he remembers that Harry doesn’t know what that means, Louis hasn’t thought to tell him yet. He’s excited because this is just another surprise that he gets to give his lover, one that will hopefully settle his heart because Louis can tell that it’s been filled with uncertainty lately. 

“Okay. What does that mean?” Harry asks, keeping his eyes on his knees. He really doesn’t want to think about Louis marrying someone else.

“It _means_ ,” Louis pulls Harry’s chin up with two fingers so that they are looking at each other, “that I was successful in finding a way to get the boy Eleanor loves to this kingdom. It means that you’ll get to see just how much they mean to each other and maybe, once and for all, you’ll believe me when I tell you that I don’t want Eleanor. And she doesn’t want me either.”

“I do believe you, Lou,” Harry says trailing his fingers over Louis’ arm. “Or, well, mostly. It’s just hard seeing you together at meals and knowing that everything you _could_ do with her, you’ll never be able to do with me. Not without keeping it secret.”

“Never say never, Harry,” Louis whispers leaning in for another kiss when the door to his room is wrenched open.

“Prince!” Liam calls out of breath and teary-eyed. “Come quick. It’s the King.”

Louis has a brief, terrifying moment where he can’t move, the tone of Liam’s voice enough to paralyze him with fear, but then he springs into action. Jumping from the bed, he pulls on some trousers and rushes to follow Liam only giving Harry the briefest of glances. 

Harry stays, shoulders slumped because he has no idea what’s going on but he knows he needs to be there for his prince and he can’t. He must stay hidden.

~~~

Liam and Louis arrive at the King’s chamber to find the room in disarray. There’s a table and several chairs knocked over, a wine chalice, its contents spilled, lying on the ground nearby.

The King too, is lying on the floor and Louis rushes over, crouching by his father. For one horrifying moment, he thinks the king is dead, that his _father_ is dead, but then he hears the tale-tell rattling of breath in the quiet of the room and knows that he’s not.

“I’ve done everything I know to do until the doctor gets here,” Kimbra says alerting Louis’ to her presence. 

He turns and is surprised to find that his mother is there, too, a fearful Kimbra comforting her where she sits on the edge of the King’s bed, crying.

“What happened?” Louis asks, his voice sounds flat even to him and maybe that’s because he’s gone a bit numb, doesn’t know what to think or feel about this situation. His father has always been quietly approving of Louis, letting him get away with things his mother never would. Unless she was around. Then, he would give in to her every whim. Louis deeply loves his father despite that one glaring flaw.

“One of those _dirty slaves_ poisoned his wine,” the queen tells him. “I caught him trying to force your father to drink it. Luckily, Sir Nicholas was nearby or he’d probably have hurt me, too. It didn’t look like your father had had any yet…I’d thought _maybe_..but then he fell. And he won’t wake up.”

The queen dissolves into a fit of tears as Louis sits staring at his father, the kings shallow breathing a harsh contrast to the heaving gasps of the queen. 

Louis doesn’t know how long he’s sat there when the doctor arrives. Seconds, minutes, hours? However long, it’s time spent holding his father’s hand.

“Will he live?” Louis asks when he thinks he’s given the doctor ample time to check his father over.

“It’s too soon to say,” is the only reply the doctor will give.

Louis turns to Liam who’s been quietly watching everything from the doorway, tearstains still evident on his cheeks.

“Who did this?” Louis asks voice like steel, eyes like granite, hard and unmistakable in their intent.

“Well…it..the queen insists that it was the kitchen boy, Zayn,” Liam stutters his voice low, subdued.

“Take me to him.”


	22. I Surrender Honestly

As his footsteps come to a stop on the earthen dungeon floor in front of Zayn’s cell, Liam standing quietly at his side, Louis notices two things.

 

The first is the size of the kitchen boy as he rushes to the bars at Louis’ approach. Zayn is about the same size as Louis which is disconcerting because Louis’ father is massive so the thought that this waif of a boy is responsible for the state his father is in is almost laughable, that he could _force_ the king to do anything is far from the realm of possibility.

 

The second thing is the tears in the boy’s eyes and the way he’s clutching the bars of his cell, white knuckled and shaking with the force of his sobs. _Fear_ , is Louis’ first thought but then the boy is talking and it’s not an attempt to convince Louis that he's innocent like the prince expected.

 

“Please, you’re highness, is he alright?” Zayn wails holding his hands out as though asking the prince for an offering and in a way he is. “ _Please_. No one will tell me anything. I saw him fall and then they were taking me away saying it was all my fault. What happened, please?”

 

Louis watches the boy shrewdly while he begs the prince for answers and Louis recognizes the gleam in Zayn’s eyes, the way he's hunched in on himself, his utter lack of concern for anything but the king’s well-being: it’s the desperation of someone who thinks they’ve lost their lover. Something that’s been familiar to Louis all too often these past months. 

 

“Please,” Zayn still begs. “At least tell me if he’s alive.”

 

Zayn’s sobs seem to be taking their toll on him as he gives up on getting an answer from the prince and slowly sinks to the floor, arms wrapped around his calves as he cries into his knees.

 

“I just poured him some wine,” Zayn whispers into his knees as he loses himself in his grief.

 

There’s a flash of memory when Louis hears Zayn’s whispers: _a chalice lying, spilled, on the floor of his father’s chamber_. He turns to Liam in a rush.

 

“Go to my father’s chamber and get his wine and chalice. Don’t let anyone else touch it and for god’s sake keep them from drinking it,” He orders.

 

“Yes, sir, your highness,” Liam answers running off to do as Louis has asked.

 

As an afterthought, Louis calls out again. 

 

“Liam!”

“Yes?” Liam asks turning back at the call.

 

“I want guards constantly watching over my father. People I can trust. I want to know the second his condition changes” Louis answers.

 

“Consider it done, Prince,” Liam nods and sets off again.

 

Louis turns back to Zayn who’s still trembling and whispering into his knees. Apparently too lost in his thoughts to hear Louis’ mention of the king.

 

“Zayn?” He calls quietly but his voice is not enough to pull the boy back to the present.

 

Louis reaches a hand through the bars and presses it down on Zayn’s knee. The boy jerks at the touch and raises his head.

 

“He’s alive,” Louis gives the boy, “For now, at least.”

 

A new wave of tears rushes over the kitchen boy, tears of relief, tears of thanks, as he takes Louis’ hand from his knee and brings it to his lips. 

 

“Thank you,” a breathy whisper finds its way into Louis’ skin as Zayn keeps pressing kisses there. And Louis lets him, as the prince falls into a sitting position in front of the boy accused of attempting to kill his father. He knows it isn’t true though. There’s no way that Zayn is the culprit. And there, Louis lets himself grieve the uncertainty of his father’s situation with the one person he suspects might love the king as much as he does.

 

~~~

Harry paces Louis’ room, worry thrumming just beneath the surface of his thoughts. He knows something is seriously wrong because Louis has been gone for _hours_ now. It’s killing him that there is nothing he can do but wait. 

He’s just sat down on the bed, exhaustion and frustration wearing him down, as the sun starts to appear through the window over the horizon. He lays back, swearing that he’s just resting. He _is not_ going to sleep. But his eyes close involuntarily and before he knows it he’s fallen into a light slumber.

He hears the door to Louis’ room creak open but before his sleep-deprived brain can muster the energy to worry about being found out, he hears the low hum of Louis and Liam’s voices. He didn’t realize he’d tensed up but he feels it as his body relaxes at the sound of his prince nearby. He fights to get his eyes opened and struggles to sit up, legs still hanging off the edge of the bed from where he’d sat down to rest.

“Lou?” He asks, voice heavy with sleep despite the fact that he’s hardly had any.

“Shh,” Louis quiets him, crossing the room and ruffling Harry’s hair as he presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers in a whisper. “S’everything okay?”

Louis chuckles darkly at the question even as he trails loving touches down Harry’s back as he sits next to the boy on the bed. “Not even close, love. But there’s nothing to be done, just now. Go back to sleep, Harry. You look exhausted.”

Harry shakes his head even as his eyes fight to follow Louis’ suggestion. “No. I want to be here for you. What can I do, Louis?”

“Nothing, babe,” Louis answers with a sigh as he pulls Harry’s head down onto his shoulder. “I know you’re here, okay? And that’s all I can ask of you. C’mon, let’s get you into bed and I’ll join you soon. Alright?”

Harry makes a face but lets Louis get him situated in bed and cover him up, kissing his lips softly.

“I have some things to discuss with Liam but I’ll be back soon, love. And then we can talk when we wake up, alright?”

Harry nods, managing a quiet _“love you”_ before his body betrays him completely and he drifts off into slumber.

Louis watches his boy sleeping peacefully for a moment wanting nothing more than to crawl into his arms and join him; pretend that this night never happened. He lets out a harsh breath before turning back to Liam who’s been watching quietly from a chair across the room.

“What am I gonna do, Liam?” Louis asks, sinking tiredly into the chair across from his friend.

“I’ve got your best guard, Paul, looking in on the King, and I know you didn’t ask for it but I’ve got Andrew watching your mother,” Liam answers. “I’m really sorry for what happened, Prince.”

“Thank you, Liam,” Louis says his tone tired but his words heart-felt. “But you can drop the ‘prince’ stuff, right now, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” he answers earning a look from Louis. 

“Sorry, sir,” he says with a smile before correcting himself. “Sorry, _Louis_.”

Louis gives his friend a sleepy smile. “That’s better.”

“Are you still going to stick to your travel plans?” Liam asks suddenly, glancing at the boy sleeping in Louis’ bed.

Louis follows his eyes, watching the rise and fall of his lover’s breathing as he considers.

“I’m not sure,” he answers finally, eyes never leaving Harry. “I think… I need to sort out what happened here first. Because I _know_ that we don’t have the whole story. But at the same time, it doesn’t seem right to make Harry wait for something that’s been kept from him for so long.”

“I’ll help you, Lou,” Liam promises. “We’ll figure this out together.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Louis says standing and walking the few steps to Liam to put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, get some rest. It’s going to be a hard day ahead and I need you at my side.”

Liam stands and hesitantly wraps the prince in a hug. “Whatever you need, Lou.”

Louis pats Liam’s back before pulling out of the embrace. “Go. Sleep.”

Liam nods and leaves without further ado and Louis turns back to his bed. He crawls in under the covers and presses himself into Harry’s side, arm sliding over Harry’s torso as Louis rests his head on the boy’s chest. Even with the horrific events of the night following him to bed, Louis can’t help but feel a bit lighter when Harry’s arms wrap around him, engulfing him in the warmth and safety that only Harry can seem to give him. 

“Missed you,” Harry murmurs into the prince’s hair, eyes still closed, words slurred with half-sleep.

“It hasn’t even been an hour since I put you to bed,” Louis answers quietly, shifting until his ear is resting just over Harry’s heartbeat.

“Still missed you,” Harry answers, tightening his hold on the prince.

Louis kisses Harry’s chest, fingers drawing shapes on his torso as Louis waits for sleep to come for him. He suspects he’ll be waiting a while.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Louis asks after a while, thinking Harry has already fallen back asleep.

“Must’ve been something horrible,” Harry surprises him by answering.

Louis smiles at Harry’s joke, kisses his chest again. “I don’t think people are rewarded so handsomely when they do something horrible.”

“I _am_ handsome, aren’t I?” Harry says, words more slurred than before and Louis can tell he’s finally drifting back to sleep.

“Hush, you,” Louis answers rising from Harry’s chest to kiss his lips briefly. “Sleep, love. Sweet dreams.”

“You’re the sweetest dream,” Harry manages before his breathing evens out and he’s asleep again.

Louis watches him sleep with loving eyes for a moment before settling back on Harry’s chest. “I beg to differ.”

He falls asleep to the beat of his lover’s heart and the troubles of his waking life don’t dare follow.


	23. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm planning to update again on Monday.

Louis hadn’t been wrong. It had been a tough day from the moment Liam had woken up and it didn’t seem to be getting better. First, Louis wanted Zayn moved out of the dungeon. He’d quietly moved the boy to a safer place. Louis didn’t have proof yet but he was certain that Zayn had not tried to kill the king and Liam agreed completely with Louis’ assessment. He knew even better than Louis did what had passed between Zayn and the king. Knew that Zayn was the type to fall fast and hard, that he’d never hurt someone that he loved even if they hurt him first. So, Liam was grateful for the reprieve his friend was getting even if it wasn’t official just yet. He’d do everything in his power to help both boys in this. 

Liam had been there when the queen had made her accusation, knew that this threw some serious shade on her credibility. He wanted to talk to Louis about it but the prince didn’t seem to have caught on yet and Liam didn’t want to be the first to say something. It would be treason to speak out about the queen like that. And Liam wanted, now more than ever, to live. 

Speaking of reasons to live, Niall had been bugging Liam to spend more time with him but today just wasn’t going to be that day. He felt horrible about it but Louis needed him and he’d promised to be there. Needless to say, Niall was not happy with him. Niall felt bad for the prince and his ailing father, sure. But he missed seeing his Liam, and kissing his Liam, and doing _other things_ with **his** Liam. Liam was aware of just how little time they’d been able to spend together and made a promise to himself that he’d remedy that very soon. Fate seemed determined to ruin those plans though as things just kept getting worse as the day wore on.

It had been decided that it would be best to keep the King’s illness a secret for now. He hadn’t worsened but he wasn’t waking up yet either. But now, the secret was out. Someone had gone against the queen’s orders and the kingdom was in an uproar fretting over the fate of their king. 

Louis was tired and impatient, snapping easily even at Harry but he was always quick to apologize, to his lover and Liam at least. And both boys were understanding, quick to forgive in light of recent events. Louis had a lot on his shoulders right now and they were going to make things as easy on him as possible.

As Louis was in his room, pouring over paperwork that would normally be dealt with by his father, Liam was off to get the prince some food. He’d hardly eaten anything all day, only leaving his chamber when he absolutely had to. He was about to round the corner when he heard a familiar voice. One he’d tried to steer clear of since the man had assaulted Harry all those months ago. Liam stopped, leaning against the wall to hide himself and listened for Nicholas to leave. Liam wasn’t going in there until the other man was gone.

“You didn’t use enough, you absolute moron!” Nicholas barked at someone.

“I used as much as _you_ told me to,” an unfamiliar, female voice threw back.

There was a muffled huff of breath and then a loud crash that made Liam wince in his hiding spot.

“Either control your temper or get out of my kitchen,” the female ordered in a calm, controlled voice. Liam had to think hard but it finally came to him who the girl had to be. Chanterelle. That was the name of the head cook. She ran the kitchen.

“ _Who do you think you are to order me around _? ” Nicholas growled. The statement was followed up by a squeal from the girl that almost had Liam revealing himself to come to her aid. That would have been a very bad idea though as he soon heard the wet smack of lips kissing and Nicholas continued his speech. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d kill you for that.”__

__The girl giggled as the kissing sounds carried on. “I’m sure you would try. Who you gonna blame it on this time? Already arrested my helper. Such a shame too, he was such a pretty boy.”_ _

__Liam’s eyes widened as he cottoned on to what they were talking about and he had to force himself to stay planted where he was. He needed to hear more. He had to be absolutely sure before he went to the prince with this._ _

__“Good riddance,” Nicholas rumbled. “And besides he _was_ the one who fed the king the poison on one of their little romantic interludes. Just didn’t know he was killing the man he loved.”_ _

__Nicholas’ last statement was punctuated by an evil laugh that made Liam’s eyes narrow in hatred. He knew for certain now, Nicholas had set Zayn up._ _

__“He’s not dead yet,” Chanterelle reminded._ _

__“Well, all of the test runs worked. His tasters went down like flies. How was I to know that he’s such a stubborn bastard, it wouldn’t work the same for him?” Nicholas was back to snarling again._ _

__“He’s at least twice the size of any noble and these were underfed slaves. You should have taken his size into account,” the girl scoffed._ _

__“Well, if you’re so smart, why didn’t _you_ adjust the dosage when you mixed it with the wine,” Nicholas questioned._ _

__“Because, this way, the blame doesn’t lie with me. I merely did as I was told,” was the smug reply._ _

__“You devious little bitch,” Nicholas replied. “You’re going to let me take the fall for the fact that he’s still alive.”_ _

__“I am what I am, Nick,” Chanterelle replied nonchalantly. “And you love me for it.”_ _

__“You’re lucky your lack of a conscience is such a turn on,” Nicholas agreed and then there were all kinds of crashes followed by the sounds of heavy breathing._ _

__Liam felt sick to his stomach as he made a quick getaway. He had to tell the prince. The only question was, who was Nick taking his orders from? And sadly, Liam had a pretty good idea what the answer was._ _


	24. When the Mirrors and the Lights and the Smoke Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have gone up yesterday but I didn't finish it until this morning. Sorry!

Louis is seeing red.

After Liam had told Louis about Nicholas, his part in the king’s poisoning and the kitchen girl that was his accomplice, Louis had told Liam to go gather the most trusted members of Louis’ royal guard. They were meant to be going to arrest Nicholas as soon as Louis joined them but right now, Louis can’t stop pacing.

Harry is safely tucked away in Eleanor’s quarters because the queen has been erratic in her movements all day, showing up in Louis’ quarters occasionally and with no explanation. But now, Louis is craving the boy. _Needs_ him. Finding out that the previous attempts on his father’s life were just test runs aimed at the king’s food tasters has done something to Louis. The knowledge that Harry had, in fact, been a target is lingering in his mind. No doubt, Nicholas had been whispering in the queen’s ear to make Harry a food taster to get revenge on him for what had happened all those months ago. 

There is nothing Louis can do about his father’s situation but _Harry_ he can protect. Suddenly, without even making the conscious decision to go, Louis is standing at Eleanor’s door knocking. Harry opens it looking a bit confused but happy, so happy, to see Louis standing there. And Louis just can’t help it. Without acknowledging anyone else and completely throwing caution to the wind, he wraps Harry in his arms and gives the boy a hard, bruising kiss. And he can’t seem to stop at just one.

Harry doesn’t struggle, doesn’t fight it at all, though really he never could deny his prince. He can pretend for a moment but has never really been able to follow through. And right now, with the force of Louis’ kiss pulling him in, wrapping around him and binding them together, Harry thinks not even the queen could break them apart.

“Louis?” Eleanor calls trying to bring the prince back from whatever destructive mindset he’s in that he’s standing in the doorway, clearly visible to any eyes that may choose to pry, kissing a boy that the queen quite openly loathes. And it works. Louis pulls away, looking up at Eleanor with eyes clouded with so many emotions.

Eleanor yanks Louis further into the room and shuts the door after a quick peek outside to make sure that no one is out there. She doesn’t see anyone but that doesn’t mean much. Once the door is closed she turns to the prince for an explanation.

Now that he’s somewhat recovered himself, Louis is aware that Harry and Eleanor aren’t the only people in the room. Eleanor’s love Ed, is there, too, watching with a detached amusement. 

“Oh, hello,” Louis tells the ginger-haired lad, pulling at his shirt as though to straighten it. He really should be more cautious around Harry.

“Your highness,” Ed greets with bow and a knowing smile.

“Louis, what’s going on?” Eleanor asks reminding the prince why he’s there in the first place.

“We know who poisoned my father,” Louis tells the princess. “I’m on my way to meet Liam and my guardsmen to arrest Sir Nicholas.”

“Do you want us to go with you?” Eleanor asks, knowing that they’d all like to be there for Louis but unsure if he’d want them there. Harry looks like he plans on going no matter what Louis’ answer is and that tugs at Louis’ heartstrings just a bit.

 _Yes_ , is the answer that immediately comes to Louis’ mind. He’s nervous and he’d like all of the amazing people who make up his support system there. But he downplays it. He’s got to learn to at least look fierce even if he doesn’t feel it. He’ll be king one day. Possibly sooner than expected. He takes a moment to breathe through that thought before he pushes it back, hiding it in a dark corner of his mind to deal with later.

“It’s dinner time, he’ll be in the dining hall. If you want to be there, I suggest you all just go to dinner as you normally would. Act natural, don’t look at him or give anything away,” Louis instructs trying to steel himself to the fact that he actually has to do this. Not that he minds arresting Nicholas, it’s just _the reason_ he has to that’s making his hands shake with anxiety and his knees feel a tad like jelly.

“We understand,” Harry says as Eleanor and Ed nod their agreement. He can see how concerned Louis is and takes his hand, bringing it to his lips as a brief reminder that Louis isn’t in this alone.

Louis gives Harry the benefit of a grateful smile and nods to himself. It’s time.

 

~@~

 

It takes Louis a few minutes to meet up with the guards and make a plan, so everyone is in the dining hall before he gets there with Liam and several members of his royal guard.

The sight of Louis entering with so many armored men behind him causes all the talking to stop at once and all eyes fall on the prince. The prince is only looking at one person though, starring daggers into the man’s flesh. If only looks could kill.

Seeing the guards and the prince staring at him so intently tells Nicholas exactly what is going on. He smirks at the prince for one fleeting moment before he’s dashing for the exit, food knocked askew from his sudden movement.

Now it’s Louis’ turn to smirk as every exit is blocked by two more of the royal guard. Nicholas may have been knighted at the queen’s insistence but he’s made no friends among the men who hold his freedom just out of reach.

He tries to fling himself through the hard bodies in his way because Nick has always been a coward, he’d sooner run than fight. Which works in their favor just now but makes one wonder how he ever became a knight in the first place. After a quick skirmish, he’s finally brought before the prince and pushed to his knees, hands bound before him.

“What is all this?” The queen asks when the shock has worn off.

“I’m arresting the man who poisoned our king,” Louis says a vengeful smile on his face as he stares down at Nicholas.

“We _already_ arrested the man that poisoned the king,” the queen speaks as she rises and joins Louis and the guards surrounding Nicholas, a stern quality to her tone like she can’t believe Louis is questioning her.

Louis raises his eyes to his mother, there’s a hardness to them that she’ll never admit scares her a bit. “ _Did we_?”

And she knows that he doesn’t believe her account of what happened to his father. She has to play this just right. But Louis goes on speaking before she can attempt to cover her tracks.

“Because I have a witness who heard Nicholas here, admit to the attempted murder of the king.”

The queen glares at the fool on his knees before her son. All he had to do was keep his big mouth shut. Now, she doesn’t know what this witness has heard, doesn’t know how much her son _knows_ and how much he _thinks_ he knows. 

“Is this true?” The queen asks of the man on the floor.

“Yes,” he answers. There’s no getting out of this now. He can only hope for the queen’s mercy. But honestly, he’s not going to hold his breath. She’s an even more cruel bitch than his lover, who, he notices, hasn’t been brought in yet. Meaning that they haven’t arrested her. He smiles to himself at the knowledge. 

“You think this is _funny_?” The queen asks slapping the man on his knees and knocking him over.

“It is,” the man answers, laughing, from the floor as he stares the queen in the eye. “I didn’t work alone, did I?”

He turns to Louis then, sounding smug as he continues, “I’m more than willing to name names.”

The queen’s vision goes red. Is he threatening her? How _dare_ he?

“Don’t bother,” Louis says before the queen can do anything rash. “My men are arresting your girlfriend as we speak.”

“Good luck with that,” Nick scoffs. “She’ll have fled as soon as you entered the hall.”

“Then, we’ll find her,” Louis shrugs, carelessly. “My men are very thorough.”

“Pick him up,” the queen orders the guards, “Take him to the dungeon.”

“Wasn’t talking about her anyway,” Nicholas tells Louis as he’s pushed forward a few steps and the queen nearly beheads him then and there without a single care that all of her daughters are watching this exchange. However, before anyone can move or say anything else, Nicholas is stealing a dagger from the hip of the nearest guard and knocking the man out of the way to lunge at Louis with the stolen weapon.

Stunned, Louis can’t seem to make his legs move. He just barely catches sight of movement to his left as Liam hits the floor behind him and then he’s falling too, the breath knocked from him as he lands hard on his side.

There are gasps all around the dining hall as people struggle to see past the guards wrangling a newly weapon-free Nicholas to his feet and dragging him toward the dungeon while the rest check on their prone prince. 

Louis blinks, looking around and ignoring the calls from people all around him. He’s confused as to why he’s on the floor. He’s pretty sure he didn’t get stabbed, he’s not in pain and he doesn’t seem to have any new holes in his body. His eyes land on Liam and Niall first. Liam is wrapped tightly in Niall’s arms and they seem to be having a whispered argument as tears fall down Niall’s cheeks.

“You should have let me,” Liam is saying.

“You would have gotten yourself killed,” Niall sniffles tightening his hold on the other boy. “Idiot.”

Louis doesn’t want to pry so he keeps his gaze moving until it falls on a concerned looking Kimbra. Kimbra who is leaning over a wincing Harry.

His Harry, who is _bleeding from his side_.

And it hits Louis what’s happened. Liam and Harry both tried to save Louis from Nicholas’ attack, only Harry succeeded, taking the hit in Louis’ place.

“Harry!” Louis cries crawling to his lover and cradling his head. It’s the only thing he feels he can do without possibly hurting the boy more. “Is he alright?”

Kimbra raises Harry’s shirt so Louis can see as she answers. “It’s just a scratch. He hit his head pretty hard when he landed though.”

The queen, horrified by Nick’s attempt at her son’s life, is just starting to feel a bit calmer when she sees that slave with his head in her son’s lap. He may have saved the prince but she still has no love for the boy. She watches with a growing sense of dread as she sees how tender her son is being, stroking his fingers through the boy’s hair as he speaks to him quietly, and she realizes that despite all of her hard work there is still something lingering between them. 

The queen leaves in a huff still somehow managing to draw no attention to herself. She has some planning to do. _Wedding_ planning. Her son will marry Eleanor whether he likes it or not. And if she can help it, it will be sooner rather than later.

~@~

It turns out Nicholas was right, when the guards showed up to take Chanterelle away, the girl was already long gone.

But Louis was right, too. His men find her sleeping in a wayward pine in the forest nearby later that night and drag her into the dungeons, where she rightfully belongs.


	25. Sudden Burst of Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm still working on it, I swear. This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I've split it in two because I didn't want to make you wait any longer. So, look for the next chapter soon! Possibly tomorrow but I make no promises.

The queen pounces two days later at breakfast when it’s just her and the prince before anyone else arrives.

“I think we should go ahead with the wedding,” She says calmly, not bothering to look at her son as she speaks.

“But father…,” Louis doesn’t even have time to get out his argument before she is continuing on.

“I’m aware that your father’s condition makes this a difficult time for you, but now that the whole kingdom knows of his condition, we need something to keep the people in good spirits in these dark times.”

Louis’ eyes stay on his mother as she speaks. The words might lead one to believe that she’s thinking of her people but her tone doesn’t match her speech. She doesn’t sound concerned or fearful about the state of the kingdom. She sounds… _aggressive_ , like she’s expecting a fight and she’s prepared for it.

“Ok,” Louis answers with a shrug, keeping his face calm but relishing the look of shock on the queen’s face as she stares at him. He takes a bite of his food before wincing and trying to discretely spit the bite back into his hand to place back on his plate as soon as no one is looking. He needn’t bother with discretion. 

“I see you’ve tasted the work of the current cook,” the queen says dryly, her wits about her once more and Louis wonders at her tone. She doesn’t seem to realize that the ‘current cook’ is the man she had originally accused of trying to murder the king. But then, she probably _doesn’t_ know. She’s never really been one for interacting with the servants unless she wants something and then she usually sends her personal servant to get it done.

“Yes, I suppose we need to find a new head cook with the old one in the dungeon,” Louis answered. 

“You’ll take care of that, won’t you dear?” the queen words it as a question but they both know it’s really not.

“Yes, mother,” Louis answers, “as soon as I get back, I’ll find you a wonderful cook.”

“Get back?” the queen asks tone indignant. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m taking Eleanor on holiday for a few days, just the two of us. Well, _and_ a few servants,” Louis tells the queen and it’s clear that he’s not asking.

“Louis, now _really_ isn’t the time for the prince to go gallivanting off…,”

Louis rolls his eyes prepared for this argument.

“Mother, you and I both know that Father’s not getting any better. There’s a very real possibility that he’s…,” Louis trails off, he can’t make himself say it. “And forget being almost killed the other day, I’m just not ready for the stress of taking the throne on top of everything else. So, I’m taking a holiday with my fiancé. And when I get back, I will find you a cook, we will have this wedding, and I will prepare to take my place as ruler should it come to that.”

The queen can’t help but look at her son with something akin to pride. Maybe she hasn’t done so poorly raising him after all.  
“Alright,” she agrees. “Have your holiday. But find me a cook _before_ you leave. _This_ is not food and I think none of us would survive if we waited for your return.”

Louis laughs as the queen rises and takes her leave. “Yes, mother.”

 

~~@~~

 

“Shit!” Zayn cries as he burns his fingers yet again. As much as he’d hated the dungeon, he can only remember it fondly when faced with running the kitchen.

“Hey, how’s freedom treating you?” Niall asks with a grin seeing his favorite kitchen helper returned to his rightful place.

“The only good thing about being back in the kitchen is that it keeps me too busy to think about…,” Zayn’s eyes fall to the floor as he takes a deep breath, “about the king.”

Niall places a comforting hand on Zayn’s shoulder. He can understand Zayn’s pain, Liam is willing to do all sorts of stupid things to protect their prince and it could have quite possibly gotten him killed just the other day. He watches quietly as Zayn tries to cook, eyes narrowing as he sees Zayn absolutely destroying the food.

“Stop!” Niall yells causing Zayn and quite a few other people in the kitchen to jump. 

“What?” Zayn asks with wide eyes.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Niall says washing his hands before he pushes Zayn out of the way to take over.

“You work in the stables, how do you know that I’m doing it wrong?” Zayn inquires as he watches Niall’s sure hands work more gracefully than his ever have to salvage the stew he was working on.

“Use to sneak into the kitchens at night for a midnight snack. Found some of the slaves eating out of the trash once. Poor things are run so ragged sometimes that they have to skip meals. Not the pleasure slaves, they get plenty but the rest are treated lower than dirt. I tried to appeal to Chanterelle’s good nature but that was before I knew she didn’t have one,” Niall keeps up his story as he expertly maneuvers around the counters giving an order to one of the other workers every now and then. “She's an evil bitch, that one. I’m not a violent person but I’m not losing any sleep over that one losing her head in a few days’ time. Anyway, I’d come in at night and make the slaves a healthy meal. Had to teach myself but I’m a quick learner.”

“Shit. Chanterelle kept complaining that someone was stealing from the food storage. That was you, wasn’t it?” Zayn questions awed at the stable boy who’s doing Zayn’s job like he was made for it. 

“Probably,” Niall gives a shrug of his shoulders.

“Wow. I’m impressed,” Zayn tells the other boy.

Niall grins back holding a spoon before Zayn’s face. 

“Don’t be impressed until you taste it.”

Zayn obeys opening his mouth and allowing the spoon in. An explosion of flavor hits his tongue and he can’t hold back a moan at the taste.

“Hey, people eat this stuff, keep your sex acts for the bedroom,” Louis jokes as he enters smiling at Niall and an increasingly pink Zayn (who’s very glad no one knows what he and the king have gotten up to in this kitchen in the past).

“Nialler!” Louis greets wrapping Niall in a one armed hug. 

“What are you so happy about?” Niall asks an amused glint in his eyes as he adds a few more spices to the stew, movements blind but sure.

“It’s a good day, that’s all,” Louis answers evasively.

“Sure,” Niall agrees but his tone suggests he doesn’t believe Louis’ reasoning for a second.

“Zayn, good to see you back in the kitchen,” Louis turns to the other boy deciding that the best approach to dealing with Niall just now is to ignore him.

“If you say so,” Zayn intones as Niall snorts at Louis’ statement.

“What? Aren’t you happy to be back?” Louis asks confused but still (mostly) ignoring Niall.

“Have you tasted my food? No one is happy to have me back if they have to eat that rubbish. _Niall’s_ a better cook than I am,” Zayn complains.

“Seriously?” Louis looks from Zayn to Niall who simply holds out another spoonful of his delicious masterpiece. Louis tastes it before moaning even more sinfully than Zayn had. Also louder. Many people turn to see what’s going on. Louis waves them off.

“Don’t worry folks. No _actual_ sex going on in this kitchen. Just a small, _tiny_ orgasm in my mouth. That’s all.”

Niall can’t control his laughter and even Zayn can’t quite keep away the smile that’s threatening to take over his face. Louis chuckles and turns back to the two boys.

“Niall, you wonderful beast. Congratulations, you’re the new cook. Zayn, you’re fired,” Louis says trying to steal more of Niall’s food.

There’s a little whimper that comes from Zayn entirely without his permission before Louis turns back to him with a smile.  
“Oh relax,” the prince offers. “I have something else in mind for you.”

“Like what?” Zayn’s still a little disgruntled but does feel a bit better that Louis isn’t just planning to get rid of him. He has nowhere else to go.

“Come on,” Louis says tugging on Zayn’s shirt and leading him to the door. “I’ll show you.”

“Who’s going to take care of the horses?” Niall calls after them but apparently Louis is back to ignoring him again.

 

~~@~~

 

Louis drags Zayn into a room he’s never been to before. There are shelves upon shelves of books and comfy looking chairs spread around the room. But the things that _really_ catch Zayn’s eyes are the paintings on the wall. They’re mostly portraits with a few landscapes here and there. And Zayn’s eyes can’t help but be critical. They’re good but not great. He studies the line of succession of Louis’ ancestors as Louis studies _him_.

“What do you think?” Louis asks sounding earnest for once, like Zayn’s opinion actually matters.

“Um, they’re nice?” Zayn offers unsure of why he’s here. “I guess.”

Louis scoffs. “ _Really?_ Because Harry found some drawings you left behind in the room we were keeping you in. And they’re about a million times better than these… pieces.”

Zayn flushed at the compliment. He hadn’t meant for anyone to see his drawings of the king. They were just meant for him. Still, Louis’ hesitance to call the paintings hanging before them ‘art’ make a timid smile creep its way onto Zayn’s face.

“They’re not bad,” Zayn gestures to the paintings. “I quite like that one.”

Louis follows where Zayn is pointing at a landscape and can’t help but smile. “That one is the only one done by someone who didn’t actually study to be a painter. My sister, Charlotte, painted that.”

“She’s good,” Zayn offers as he studies it closer, impressed by the princess’ ability.

“Not as good as you,” Louis is watching Zayn with a contemplative look.

“Um, is this what you wanted to show me?” Zayn changes the subject unsure if he’s entirely comfortable with the way Louis is looking at him.

“Actually, yes. My father is not yet on this wall…,” Louis starts and Zayn finally realizes where this is going.

“Yes,” He answers before Louis has even asked the question.

“Yes?” Louis asks somehow managing to look both concerned and hopeful.

“I’ll do it. I’m not sure I’ll do him justice but I wouldn’t trust anyone else to get it right,” Zayn says sure that he’s giving entirely too much away but he thinks that maybe Louis already knows how he feels about the king. He’s seen Zayn’s drawings so, Louis would have to be blind or an idiot not to have figured it out.

“Are you sure?” Louis steps closer, an anxious hand reaching for Zayn’s arm. “I’m aware how… painful this might be for you.”

“How are you okay with this?” Zayn blurts out before he can stop himself. Louis just gives him a look of understanding.

“I know a bit about forbidden love,” Louis answers, his eyes straying to settle somewhere over Zayn’s shoulder as a smile makes its home on Louis’ face.

Zayn turns to see Harry talking to Liam just inside the doorway. 

“Speak of the angel,” Louis mutters to himself as Harry and Liam part ways and Harry sends a grin their way before walking over to join them.

“Did you ask him?” Harry’s nearly bouncing with excitement.

“He’s just agreed,” Louis tells the boy and Zayn can see how soft Louis’ features have become since Harry’s entrance. It’s so obvious how in love the prince is. Zayn feels a flash of envy before he pushes it away. It’s not Louis’ fault that _his_ lover isn’t possibly on his deathbed. Besides, if the wedding preparations the queen has ordered are any indication, it’s not like they don’t have their own problems.

Zayn is drawn from his thoughts by Harry throwing himself bodily at the boy and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“You’re going to do great,” Harry whispers in assurance.

“Thanks,” Zayn answers patting him awkwardly on the back as Louis finally finds it in himself to stop looking at them so fondly long enough to admonish Harry for his thoughtlessness. 

“Harry, you’ve got to be careful. You’re still hurt,” Louis scolds thinking nothing of raising Harry’s shirt to check the dressing on the wound on his side when he lets go of Zayn.

“Hey!” Harry laughs slapping Louis’ hand away and straightening his shirt. “I’m fine, Lou. It’s just a scratch.”

“It’s a _wound_ , Harry. A wound that you got protecting me,” Louis pouts.

“Shut up,” Harry chuckles taking Louis’ hands in his and kissing his prince on the lips.

“I’m going to knight you for that, you know,” Louis says as he stares lovingly into the other boy’s eyes.

Harry rolls his eyes but somehow Zayn doubts Louis is joking. Zayn makes a show of clearing his throat loudly reminding the other boys that they do have an audience.

“Right,” Louis straightens up, looking official once more. “I’ll have Kimbra set you up with a room where you can work in peace. I’m going to be away for a few days but she’ll get you whatever you need.”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Thank _you_ , Zayn. You don’t know how much this means,” Louis smiles holding out a hand for Zayn to shake. “Now, get to work!”

Zayn chuckles at the face the prince makes at him before pulling Harry toward the door.

“Oh,” Louis stops and turns back to Zayn like he’s just remembered something. “About Harry and me…”

“What’s that, your highness?” Zayn interrupts. He knows this game. “Did you say something about you and Princess Eleanor?”

Louis grins. “Good lad.”

Zayn shakes his head but can’t help smiling at the prince.

“And, Zayn?” Louis actually looks serious this time.

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn't trust anyone else to do my father justice either,” Louis offers with a wink before he pulls Harry out the door.

Zayn stands there silently for a few more minutes. And if he lets a few tears slide down his cheeks, that’s between him and Louis’ ancestors.

Kimbra finds him a little while later and upholds all of Louis’ promises. And Zayn really doesn't care what anyone else says, that man is going to be a great king someday.


	26. All Over You

“Where are you going?” Harry finally gets the courage to ask Louis after lunch which, in Niall’s surprisingly capable hands, is much better than breakfast was.

“What’s that, love?” Louis asks only just becoming aware that Harry has entered his chamber. He still has a few things to finalize, plans that need a few last minute tweaks, so his mind has been elsewhere.

“I asked where you’re going?” Harry states stepping closer but the way he’s playing nervously with his fingers tells Louis that he’s anxious. “You told Zayn that you were going away for a few days. So, where are you going?”

Louis smiles fondly at his lover and pulls Harry into his arms. “You don’t really think I’d go anywhere without _you_ , do you?”

Harry smiles gleefully at Louis. “Really? You’re taking me with you?”

“Would defeat the purpose of going if you weren’t there,” Louis tells him as he brushes a kiss against Harry’s lips. “It’s _all_ for you, really. And maybe a little bit for me later on, if I play my cards right.”

“A surprise?” If possible Harry looks even happier, clutches Louis tighter.

“A surprise,” Louis confirms.

“Do I need to do anything to get ready?” Harry asks brows furrowed adorably.

“No, love. I’ve got it all taken care of,” Louis assures him pulling him close and brushing a loose curl off Harry’s forehead. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“Is it just us?” Harry asks, voice dropping as he moves his body even closer to the prince, lust pooling in his eyes as their hips meet.

“Not…uh, not exactly,” Louis’ mind seems to be having trouble working as his hands trail down to Harry’s hips, holding the boy in place.

“Who else is going?” Harry asks, voice still full of seduction as he runs his hands down Louis’ sides making him shiver.

“Um. Liam. Er…,” Harry’s hand has made its way down to Louis’ trousers and is massaging his swiftly growing erection. “Eleanor.”

And just like that, Harry’s hand is gone. Followed by the rest of his body as he pulls away from Louis suddenly.

“Eleanor is going?” Harry doesn't sound quite so thrilled about their holiday away now.

Louis sighs and reaches for Harry again, hurt showing clearly on Harry’s face as he steps back, out of reach.

“Harry, when are you going to believe that nothing is going on with me and Eleanor?”

“It’s not that,” Harry says, frown marring his beautiful face. “I believe you. I know that you love me. It’s just… she’s always going to be there isn't she? We’ll always be pretending that you’re doing things for _her_ when you say that they’re for me. We’ll always be a secret.”

“We _won’t_ ,” Louis’s tone is firm as he grips Harry’s hips, pulling them back to him and leaving no room for Harry to argue. “I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Harry mumbles as he leans into his prince, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m not, babe,” Louis pulls away to grasp Harry’s chin between thumb and forefinger, making his lover look him in the eyes. “I swear to you that, one day, I will announce my love for you to the world. And there will be no one there to stop us from our happily ever after.”

Harry studies Louis’ face and Louis can see the hope that’s fighting to light up Harry’s eyes just before Harry shuts it down. “How will you do that when you’re married to _her_?”

Louis kisses Harry’s lips and though it’s reluctant, Harry kisses him back before Louis pulls away with a sly grin. “Don’t worry so much, love. I have my ways.”

Harry gives the prince a small grin and a disbelieving shake of his head. Louis ducks back in to kiss him properly. It’s a small victory but he got Harry smiling again so he’ll take it. 

 

~~@~~

 

Liam finds them later, tucked naked against each other in Louis’ bed, tired and sated from a vigorous round of lovemaking. He finds he’s barging in on them naked far too frequently for his liking but Louis wasn't answering when Liam knocked on his door so, he’d peeked inside.

“Liam, I am aware that I’m rather irresistible but you’re going to have to be a bit more discrete in your attempts to see me naked,” Louis taunts watching his servant go pink through half-closed eyes. “Harry’s the jealous type, you know.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Harry grumbles, slapping Louis’ chest before burying his face in the prince’s neck and giggling.

Louis watches him with adoring eyes and a fond smile before Liam’s insistent throat clearing pulls his attention away.

“I just came to tell you that all the arrangements for your trip have been made,” Liam says desperately wanting to avert his eyes but needing to make sure that Louis understands what he’s really saying. “You’re all set to leave in the morning.”

“Everything?” Louis asks and Harry thinks the look he’s giving Liam is a little intense for talk of travel arrangements. 

“Even our…,” Louis glances at Harry quickly before look back at Liam, “accommodations?”

“Yes,” Liam says relieved to know that the message got across. “They’re very excited for your arrival.”

“Good,” Louis smiles, satisfied. Everything is going according to plan. “Thank you, Liam. That will be all.”

Liam gives a nod and leaves quickly. He’s going to go try and have a little quiet time with Niall before he has to leave in the morning. And he won’t mind at all if they don’t stay quiet for long.

“Well, that wasn't shifty at all,” Harry says wryly as Louis curls into him.

“Hush, you,” Louis laughs.

“ _Make me_ ,” Harry orders with a smirk. 

And yeah, round two sounds pretty good right about now. So Louis does as he’s told.

 

~~@~~

 

Harry wakes to an empty bed. He’s a little unhappy that Louis isn't next to him but a quick glance around reveals that Louis is sitting at the table across the room having breakfast with Liam. They’re talking quietly and Harry’s content just to watch his prince who’s more relaxed than he’s been in a while. So, Harry settles back down and doesn't announce that he’s awake. He catches pieces of their conversation but he’s not really paying attention to their words until he hears his name so he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep, just in case.

“Have you told Harry yet?” Liam asks.

Louis glances at the boy on his bed. Harry’s eyes are closed but he’s a terrible actor and Louis knows he’s awake. He smiles at Harry’s stiff form before turning back to Liam.

“No! Liam, he can never know of our torrid love affair!” Louis protests a little too loudly.

Liam looks endearingly confused for a moment before he notices Louis wink at him. But before he can play along there’s a groan from the bed.

“You could have just said you knew I was awake,” Harry grumbles sourly before throwing off the covers, pulling on the trousers he’d discarded last night, and joining them at the table. He sits next to the prince who just laughs and entwines their hands.

“Oi,” Liam gripes good-naturedly. “Is it so hard to believe someone might find me desirable? _Niall_ thinks I’m attractive.”

“Niall spends his days with the horses,” Harry teases back. “I doubt there’s much competition.”

“You better watch it,” Liam’s eyes narrow in a playful warning. “Niall’s been promoted. He’s making your food now. One comment that you’re picking on his boyfriend and that might not be gravy on your potatoes.”

Louis can’t contain his laughter as Harry makes a face and pushes back the plate he was making to reach for some fruit instead. Fruit is good. Fruit is _safe_.

Liam chuckles when Harry sticks out his tongue at him.

“Hey,” Louis objects, still laughing. “Stop that. That’s mine.”

Harry allows Louis to pull him closer and kiss him sweetly on the lips. It’s going to be a good day, he can tell.

 

~~@~~

 

Louis’ having a hard time sitting still as he waits for everyone to get situated so the carriages can get on the road. He’s ready to go. He’s been ready for _ages_. He can’t wait to see Harry’s reaction to what he has planned. He’s also incredibly nervous. Because… what if Harry doesn’t like it? What if he freaks out? What if…

Louis shakes the thoughts away. Harry will love it. He’s almost positive as he watches Harry happily looking around the carriage. He’s never been in one before and he’s curious about everything. Luckily, Harry had seemed to be less bothered about Eleanor leaving with them when he realized that they’d be in separate carriages and that Ed was joining them too.

Liam is riding with the other couple and Louis suspects that he’s relieved just in case Harry and Louis decide to have sex in the carriage. Which doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all now that Louis thinks about it. Of course, he’d have sex with Harry on top of a horse if the other boy wanted it. There’s nothing that he’d deny his lover if it was in his power.

He grins happily when the carriage jolts to a start and Harry cuddles into his side.

“Hey, Louis?” Harry whispers.

“What?” Louis whispers back though he has no idea why they’re whispering. They’re the only ones in the carriage.

“Where are we going?” Harry whispers again.

“I’m not telling you,” Louis answers with a laugh as Harry pouts teasingly.

“Prat,” Harry mocks.

“Baby,” Louis is content to play along.

“Wanker,” Harry retorts.

“You love it when I wank you,” Louis answers placing his hand teasingly on Harry’s leg, thumb gently massaging his inner thigh.

And then Harry is lunging at him, mouth on his, bodies pressed together tightly. 

So, it’s a good thing that Liam isn’t here because…carriage sex it is.

Louis just hopes Harry doesn’t still look fucked out when they reach Holmes Chapel and Louis meets Harry’s parents.


	27. Oh Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to give you something so short. I am going to try to get the next chapter up by Tuesday. Happy 4th of July!

As happy as Harry had been to set off on a holiday with Louis, the prince notices that he gets quieter the further they get into the countryside. It’s almost as though he knows what’s coming even as he stares out the window with no hint of recognition in his gaze.

“Harry?” Louis calls, softly pulling his lover into his side. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Please tell me where we’re going,” Harry says suddenly, insistently, looking into Louis’ eyes for reassurance that Louis isn’t certain how to give him. So Louis gives in and tells him the truth.

“I’m taking you home, Harry. To see your family.”

Harry shuts his eyes, his face scrunched in frustration as though Louis has just confronted him with his greatest fear. “No. My home is with you. Louis, please don’t make me go.”

Louis captures Harry’s face in the frame of his hands, using his thumb to massage away the worry lines creasing Harry’s brow.

“I thought seeing your family would make you happy, love. I won’t force you, if you aren’t ready. I thought you’d _want_ to see them. It’s been so long, Harry. I’m sure they’re dying to see you,” Louis tries to comfort Harry but his words just seem to bring more anguish.

“You already told them?” Harry asks looking the tiniest bit like he feels betrayed.

“Yes, babe. I’m sorry. I thought you’d be excited. I didn’t want to just drop in unexpectedly, I wanted to give them time to prepare,” Louis answers but Harry’s face darkens with despair and Louis wishes that he’d kept his brilliant idea to himself. Harry doesn’t pull away though, like Louis expects. He snuggles closer needing comfort that Louis is more than happy to give.

“Do they know what I am?”  
The words are whispered into Louis’ neck so quietly that he almost misses them. Louis leans back, pulling Harry away from his body when the boy tries to chase after him, not quite ready to give up hiding. Louis holds Harry’s face by the chin and looks fiercely into his lover’s eyes.

“What you _are_ is a free man. You’re just like them, Harry. You are nothing to be ashamed of. Do you hear me?”

Harry gives a weak nod of his head. He hears the words. But he doesn’t believe them.

“You also happen to be the person I love most in this world,” Louis continues, voice changing to match the softness emanating from his eyes now. ”So, if for some reason, they have a problem with what you _were_ , they had better keep it to themselves because I won’t take anyone hurting you. Not even the woman who brought you into this world. No matter how grateful I am to her for that,” Louis wipes the sudden, silent tears from Harry’s cheeks and kisses the boy on the forehead. “But I don’t think that will be a problem. People can’t help but love you.”

“Tell that to your mother,” Harry scoffs with a wry smile, Louis’ words working to soothe away Harry’s fears but not quite managing to reach his frayed nerves.

“I said people, Harry. Not Satan,” Louis jokes, enjoying the small giggle that escapes the other boy’s lips.

They take the rest of the journey in relative silence, Louis’ hands stroking Harry’s back in a comforting gesture that makes the boy melt into his arms. Just the way he likes it.

~~@~~

Liam joins them for the final leg of the journey, Ed and Eleanor having taken their carriage into the village square to find an inn for the night. Liam looks wary, like he’s certain he’s sitting somewhere that Harry and Louis have done unspeakable things. And, well. He’s not wrong. But to avoid it, he’d have to be riding on top of the carriage. Or one of the horses.

When the carriage finally comes to a stop, Liam jumps out like his seat is on fire. And, honestly, Louis thinks he looks like he’d rather _set_ fire to it than risk sitting there again. He’s a bit worried about how they’ll make it home should Liam give in to his urges but then a woman, pale and beautiful just like Harry, steps out to greet them and all thoughts of leaving are wiped from Louis’ mind.

The woman with tears already leaking from her eyes stretches her arms wide, waiting to accept her son into their embrace. “Edward?”

“Mum?” Harry barely has the word choked out before he’s falling into her arms.

Louis smiles, glad that Harry seems to be over his fear.

“My baby,” she cries into Harry’s curls, holding him tightly to her chest.

Harry cries into her neck.

Louis watches feeling a bit like he’s intruding on a private moment but he’s more than willing to let Harry and his family have their reunion. As long as it takes, Louis will wait. Liam, bless him, hasn’t gotten the memo though and clears his throat in an adorable but misguided attempt to stop the prince having to stand awkwardly by.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, your highness,” Harry’s mother offers without pulling away from her long-lost son. “How rude of me.”

“None of that please. You may call me Louis. I’m not here today as a prince,” Louis says graciously. “I’m here as H-Edward's friend.”

Louis catches Harry turning to him even as he refuses to leave his mother’s embrace, giving Louis a questioning look that the prince reads easily. He knows Harry is wondering if he’s allowed to tell his mother about them, or if they must play this out as mere friends. Louis gives the boy a reassuring smile and, though they both know it isn’t an answer, Harry returns it. 

“Please, come in,” the woman proposes and leads them to the door of her lovely but modest home. Louis gestures for her to enter first and watches as she does so with one arm still firmly wrapped around her son. 

“Your father should be back soon,” she tells Harry with a teary smile. “He’s just gone down the road to pick up your sister.”

“Gemma?” Harry can barely contain his happy tears. Even with all the worries he still has, he loves Louis more than ever for bringing him to his family again.

“She’ll be so happy to see you,” Harry’s mother gushes. “Your father, too.”

And true to her promise, there’s the sound of horses thundering to a stop right outside just before the door is thrown open and the air fills with an excited shriek. Then, Harry is being smothered with love from every angle. And really, Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.


	28. Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a really long time for this. I'm so sorry. Luckily, school is starting up next week and while that means less writing time for most, It means way more time for me. :)
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to a special someone who got a little frustrated with the wait and had the courage to say something about it. You know who you are.

Louis was content to watch while Harry was being smothered in hugs and happy tears, his father joining the group not long after Gemma had entered. But now Louis’ unsure what to do. He’s standing in the childhood home of the boy he loves, a boy whose childhood was stolen long ago. This family would normally never have even dreamed of meeting a royal, but here Louis stands. Like a fool. All eyes seeming to find their way to him as the amount of hugs and tears dwindle to sniffs and shoulder pats. Well, Harry’s mother maintains the vice grip she has on her son and Louis can’t stop himself from comparing the vision to him and his own mother. He’s glad that Harry got the better end of the deal. 

Gemma realizes who he is almost immediately, bowing her head and curtsying. “Your highness,” she greets, not showing the shock that is apparent in her voice. Harry’s father bows as well before Louis can stop him. 

“Please, stop. You don’t have to do that,” Louis pleads, not sure how to handle the situation. Should he leave Harry to reunite with his family on his own, or should he stay in case Harry needs him? He wants to do the latter, but leaving feels like the right thing to do. 

“I’m just…” He stops, considers his words and clears his throat to begin again. “Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home. I’ll let you have your reunion in peace.”

He walks over to Harry, not letting his nerves show and places a hand on his boy’s shoulder. “Liam and I will be outside if you need anything, Har… Edward.” 

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s best if we do,” Louis says, petting Harry’s curls tenderly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Tell them whatever you want, love. I’ll leave that up to you.” 

~~@~~

Harry watches his prince walk out the door and feels a bit breathless as his nerves get the better of him. Louis’ presence is a calming force for him. He _needs_ the other boy like he needs to breathe. And perhaps Harry’s mother can see it, has some kind of motherly intuition, because she hurries out the door and requests the Louis stay. He and Liam should have dinner with them, a proper celebration in Harry’s honor. Though, despite the fact that Louis is glad that Harry has his given name back, he still has to force himself not to wince every time Harry’s mother uses it. Because Louis has long been a part of the institution that made kidnapping people for use as slaves an okay thing to do. He hates himself a bit every time he hears the name that was stolen from his lover. And he vows to himself even as he reenters Harry’s former home, _never again_. 

 

~~@~~

In the end, through more tears and many strangled words, Harry tells them everything. He doesn’t remember how he was taken but he remembers being chained, being shuffled about the slave pen as he continued to grow far beyond what they had expected given how little nourishment he’d had, how they’d had to set up an entirely new area for him when he’d outgrown all of the other slaves and none of the existing sets of shackles would fit him right. He supposed he was lucky they didn’t just leave him in some ill-fitting ones and make him deal with it. 

And Louis cries a little that Harry thinks _that_ makes him lucky.

There’s not a dry eye in the house when Harry gets to the part where Louis came for him. The adoring boy looks at Louis like a savior. He doesn’t catch how his family looks at Louis in an entirely different manner. But Louis can’t _not_ see the accusation in their eyes. The thoughts churning through Harry’s parents’ minds that he’s defiled their little boy, that Louis’ just like the monsters who took him because Louis only saved him to _use_ him. And that may have been true when they had first met. But Harry has _changed_ him. Made him better in so many ways that he never knew needed changing. If Louis is ever as a good a king as Harry promises him that he will be, then it will only be because Harry has made him a better man. 

Liam can apparently see the hatred directed at Louis too because he grasps Louis’ knee under the table, offering silent support. He, too, knows the magic that Harry has somehow worked on the prince. Louis gives Liam a grateful glance before he turns back to the others, perfectly willing to accept the judgments cast on him.

But maybe Harry isn’t as oblivious as Louis thought because then, he’s regaling them with stories of how Louis had repeatedly saved his life and stolen his heart. And gradually, the disgust in their eyes fades and they begin to look at the boy with a kind of respect. It may be hard won, they aren’t completely convinced that he’s as wonderful as Harry seems to think he is, but he _did_ bring the boy home and that goes a long way toward winning them over. 

~~@~~

After dinner, Gemma has to return home but she promises to be back in the morning to see Harry off again. When he returns from driving Gemma home, Harry’s father asks to speak to Louis privately and Louis agrees following the man outside and allowing Harry and his mother to get reacquainted while Liam takes a walk.

Harry watches Louis and his father out the window of his old room, his mother standing behind him. She seems unable to move far from his side and, honestly, Harry can’t seem to find it in him to mind. 

“What happened that day?” Harry asks, finally turning from the window to face his mother. “Do you know?” 

Tears have never really stopped flowing from her eyes all day and more find their way down her cheeks as she thinks back to that horrible time in both of their lives. She pets Harry’s curls as she speaks, eyes glazing over with the memory. “It was raiders, love. They came while you were outside looking after your horse.”

“Kaiya,” Harry murmurs, suddenly remembering the horse he’d loved so dearly. It saddens him that he had forgotten her. 

“Yes,” his mother continues. “Kaiya had been behaving erratically and you were worried for her. You were so intent on that horse that you didn’t hear me yelling for you. They knocked you unconscious and stole you away from me.”

Harry is engulfed in his mother’s embrace again. He lays his head on her shoulder and whispers soothing words in her ear, allowing her to nearly crush him with her sorrow as she melts into sobs.

Minutes pass in silence but for the wails of the distraught woman. When her breathing becomes more even, Harry pulls away a bit, wonderful rush of air filling his aching lungs. And then he allows himself to be captured again in the cage of her arms. 

“They took you and six others that day,” she says when she feels she can speak again. “Destroyed half the village and left.

“I’m okay though,” Harry says quickly, fearing losing her to her grief again. “I’m okay now.”

“Thank God your sister was at the market in Hanover or we’d have lost you both,” Harry’s mother says, clutching him tightly to her as though she hasn’t heard him. “We searched for you. For well over a year, we searched but after a while, there was no sign of you or the men who took you. We should have kept looking. I’m so sorry we didn’t.”

She’s crying again and Harry kind of _really_ wants to cry too but he’s also a bit sick of finding things to be sad about. He fights the tightness in his throat and the stinging in his eyes. No more tears, he decides.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore, mum. Louis takes really good care of me,” Harry assures her.

“I’m sure he does,” she answers and Harry is certain that he can hear a bit of bitterness in her voice.

He pulls out of her arms at last but puts his hands on her shoulders in an act of reassurance. “Mother, Louis is the greatest person that I know. He’s fierce and loyal and absolutely amazing at loving people. He loves _me_. I’m certain of it. And I love him. So, by extension, you should love him too.”

“He’s your captor now, Edward. He’s given you a new name and he makes you do things that I don’t even want to think about,” Harry’s mother argues with a tone of revulsion as she pulls away from her son, physically distancing herself from his statements.

“He’s not,” Harry contends. “He gave me a name because I had forgotten my own. He doesn’t _make_ me do anything I don’t want to. And the only thing he holds captive is the heart that I already gave to him.” 

Harry steps closer to his mother, grateful when she doesn’t retreat again. He reaches out for her hands and holds them loosely so that she can break away if she wants to, but he hopes that she doesn’t.

“Please, mother. Give him a chance,” Harry pleads. He doesn’t know why it means so much to him for the mother he barely knows anymore to accept this, but it does.

The woman looks from their lightly held hands to her son’s eyes, shining with hope. She squeezes his fingers and looks at the boy in question through the window again.

“Well, he _did_ bring you home, I suppose.”

“Thank you,” Harry sighs with relief. 

“I just worry for you,” she continues apparently not quite finished lodging her motherly complaints. “He’ll be king one day, love. And where will that leave you?”

Harry glances at Louis outside and shrugs as his eyes fall to the floor. He has no argument for this one. “I honestly don’t know. But he says that we’ll find a way to be together. And I think he’s earned my trust by now, so that’s what I’m going to do. Trust him. That he’ll find a way. If anyone can, it’s Louis.”

“You really do love him, huh?” Harry’s mother brushes a curl behind his ear watching her son and hoping desperately that the prince proves to be worthy of her beautiful boy.

“I do,” Harry replies with a grin. “S’what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“Then so do I,” his mother says.

And as Harry watches Louis and his father shake hands, his two worlds colliding in the best possible way, he doesn’t think he could possibly get any happier.


	29. Enough

“Thank you, sir,” Louis says shaking the hand of Harry’s father. 

Louis had fully expected the man to hate him, wouldn’t blame him with the circumstances of Harry’s capture and Louis’ involvement in keeping his son a captive for so long. And Harry’s father hadn’t been easy on him. He’d told Louis exactly what he’d thought of the whole mess, cried a bit as he’d spoken, unashamed of his tears be they from frustration or anger or sadness. Louis had taken every single word to heart. He’d promised that he’d do everything in his power to put a stop to the slave trade. Because how can he ever expect a man who was subjected to that to love him, and yet do nothing for everyone else in the same situation? It will be difficult but Louis will make sure that he keeps that promise.

And so will Harry’s father. Because after all the pretty promises he made, Louis had asked the man a very important question and after giving Louis a shrewd once over, weighing his worth, Harry’s father has answered in the affirmative.

Louis is weak with relief. He just hopes that the rest of their visit goes as well as his exchange with Harry’s father. It’s not likely. But a man can hope.

When Louis follows Harry’s father back into the house he’s confronted with Harry’s mother.

“I’m not sure what we can offer in the way of sleeping arrangements, your highness. We’ve got Edward and Gemma’s old beds but I’m not sure where your servant will sleep.” she tells him as she frets with her hands. 

Louis smiles kindly, hoping she won’t hate him forever. 

“It’s quite alright,” Louis assures. He can tell that she doesn’t want him inviting himself into Harry’s bed but she’d probably be afraid to tell him no should he push the issue. “I can get a room in town.”

“Perhaps that would be best,” Harry’s mother agrees with relief clear on her face.

Of course, Harry overhears this and is _not_ pleased, rushing over to grasp Louis’ arm.

“No, please!” He begs. “Please stay here, Louis. _Please_.”

Louis looks between Harry and his mother. Sighing, Louis gives in. Even if it means incurring the wrath of Harry’s mother, Louis can deny the boy nothing. He never really could and they both know it.

“I’ll see if Liam minds getting a room at the Inn with Ed and Eleanor,” Louis tells Harry, brushing a curl behind the boy’s ear and practically melting at the smile that Harry gives in response.

Liam doesn’t mind.

~~~@~~~

It’s late and Louis can’t sleep. His thoughts are too busy racing through his mind, his nerves pulling him apart. Only one thing can ever make his brain shut down when he gets like this, make his body calm and drift into sleep. He needs Harry. 

A second later, Louis hears the creak of footsteps over the wooden floor. He turns his head toward the sound and finds Harry, wrapped in a blanket and trying to tiptoe to Louis’ bedside. Louis smiles at his ever-endearing lack of grace but tries to hide it as he scolds the boy quietly.

“Harry, you shouldn’t be here,” he whispers, trying and failing to sound anything but fond.

Harry ignores him and crawls into the bed, wrapping himself around Louis like he’s starving for the other man’s warmth.

Louis circles an arm around Harry’s waist and threads fingers into soft curls.

“You should go back to your own bed, love,” Louis tries again, his actions contradicting his words. 

“Don’t wanna,” Harry answers burying his face into Louis’ neck and breathing him in like a breath of fresh air. “Can’t sleep without you.”

Louis chuckles quietly into the darkness. “Yes, you can.”

Harry pulls his face back and looks at Louis in the moonlight from the open window. Louis’ laughter may be his favorite sound in the world. He smiles contentedly and kisses Louis briefly on the lips. “Be quiet. M’ trying to sleep.”

And this time when Harry burrows himself into Louis’ embrace, the other man simply hums happily and lets him stay.

~~~@~~~

Morning isn’t as awkward as Louis would have expected being woken by Harry’s mother would be. Especially when her son is in Louis’ arms when he _should_ be in his own bed. She doesn’t comment glaring only a little as she informs him that breakfast is ready.

He approaches her when he gets the chance, attempting to apologize for the somewhat inappropriate position she’d found her son in that morning but she won’t let him.

“My son is stubborn when he wants something. He’s always been that way. And I _did_ notice that _he_ was in _your_ bed and not the other way around,” is all she says about it before Harry shows up and pulls Louis away.

Gemma has just arrived with her husband and a small bundle in her arms and Harry is going absolutely nuts over his adorable little nephew. When Gemma lets him hold the baby, Harry positively glows. 

It’s a sight that is both glorious and terrifying. Because Harry looks so happy with a baby in his arms, cooing at it and singing to it, making it love him without even really trying. And Louis can’t give him that. He would give the boy the world, but he can’t give him a child of his own. He’s not sure if that’s something that Harry wants but, looking at Harry shining with love for his infant nephew, Louis thinks it would be a tragedy if he didn’t. 

Louis excuses himself, hoping a smile is enough to ward off Harry’s look of concern as he heads outside to go for a walk. He needs some air. 

And time to think.

~~~@~~~

When Louis gets back, Liam is there with the carriage. He’s waiting to drive them home. They have a schedule to keep today. 

Louis and Harry say goodbye to Harry’s family, Harry looking to Louis for assurance before promising his family that he’ll be back to visit again soon. 

Louis smiles warmly, looking more confident than he feels, and waves goodbye from the carriage. Harry’s father catches his eye, nodding at Louis and the prince is not sure if it’s meant to be a reminder of the promises he has to keep or a signal of faith in his word. Either way, Louis nods back and settles in for the ride.

Harry sighs happily as he nestles into Louis’s side. He lays his head on Louis’ shoulder and closes his eyes and Louis can’t take his eyes off of him. 

“You looked so beautiful holding your nephew,” he says quietly, reverently.

Harry’s serene smile grows as he opens his eyes again. “He was precious, wasn’t he?”

Louis nods, afraid to speak. But he has to know.

“Is that something you want, Harry? A family of your own?”

Harry studies Louis for a minute. “I already have a family. A family _you_ gave back to me, Lou.”  
“That’s not…”  
That’s not what he’s _asking_. And Harry knows it, but he doesn’t let Louis finish. Doesn’t like where he thinks Louis’ mind is going with this. So Harry doesn’t let him put the thoughts into words, pushing forward and breaking off Louis’ sentence with a fierce kiss.  
“I _have_ a family,” Harry repeats when he breaks away. “I have my mother and father. My sister and her husband and son. Kimbra, Liam, Niall. Charlotte. Maybe even Zayn one day. But most importantly, I have you. And that’s all I need.”

“What if it’s not always?” Louis asks desperately. “What if you want more one day?”

“Louis, _you_ have always been, will always be _more_ than enough. You’re everything.”

Louis’s eyes shine with love and tears as he pulls Harry back in, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Not fighting it when Harry wants to go a step further, and then a step further than that.

And as they fall asleep after, tangled up in each other, Louis swears he can feel his fearful heart finally begin to settle down.

~~~@~~~

Louis jolts awake a little while later, his nerves back to thrumming nervous melodies beneath his skin. It’s a big day for him.

He looks out the window to see where they are and realizes that they are close to their destination. He wakes Harry and the two of them pull their clothes back on and cuddle together again.

Louis takes Harry’s hand as Harry stares out the window, confused by their surroundings. He was sure that they hadn’t passed any mountains on the way to visit his parents. 

“Where are we?” 

“We’re taking the long way home,” Louis answers watching out the window.

Harry turns to his prince still confused. “Why?”

Louis smiles at Harry, squeezing their entwined fingers in reassurance. “You’ll see.”

“Is this another surprise?” Harry asks and Louis can already feel the younger man’s excitement.

“Maybe,” Louis smirks as Harry glares playfully.

“I have ways of making you tell me,” Harry threatens, poking his prince in the side with a finger and watching with delight as Louis squirms.

Luckily, the carriage comes to a stop seconds later and Louis doesn’t have to endure Harry’s tickle torture. 

“We’re here!” Louis announces as Liam opens the carriage for them and Louis pulls Harry outside.

They are in a beautiful clearing with a view of snowcapped mountains in the distance. But the thing that really draws Harry’s attention is that they aren’t alone. Ed and Eleanor are there, along with Niall, Kimbra, and Princess Charlotte. 

Harry turns to Louis to ask what’s going on and finds his prince down on one knee.

Harry almost stops breathing. “Louis?”

Louis smiles up at his lover and takes his hand once more.

“Harry, I can’t offer you a traditional wedding yet. At this point, I can’t give you much more than myself. My heart. The rest of my life, if you’ll have it. I love you more than I ever imagined one person could love another. And I want to spend every waking minute finding out just how deep that love can go. So, here, surrounded by all of the people who have helped us make it to this moment, I want to ask, Harry, will you bind yourself to me in a handfasting ceremony? Will you, please, let me bind myself to you for the rest of our lives?”

Harry has tears streaming down his cheeks by the time that Louis is done. He takes a shuttering breath and answers.

“Hell fucking yes!”

Louis catches him when Harry throws himself into his arms and their friends applaud and cheer. Harry can’t seem to stop kissing Louis’ face and Louis laughs happily as he tries to pull them both into a standing position. 

“Harry,” Louis laughs again as he tries to pull his lover off of him. “We can’t do the ceremony if you don’t stand still.”

That does the trick and Harry stills. 

“Now?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Yes, now,” Louis confirms with a grin gesturing toward Kimbra who holds several ribbons in her hands. “Kimbra is a Wiccan priestess; she’s qualified to perform it for us.”

Louis can tell that Harry can barely contain himself as they take their places in front of Kimbra.

Before the ceremony can start though, Eleanor steps forward.

“I’d like to congratulate you both. And ask, well, would you mind if Ed and I share your special day?” Eleanor looks at Harry as she asks, knowing that he’s not felt entirely comfortable with her presence this whole time.

Harry smiles and hugs the girl, letting go of all of the insecurities he used to feel with her around. 

“It would be an honor,” he answers.

“Can _anyone_ join the party?” Liam mutters wistfully next to his boyfriend.

Niall turns to Liam, dazed by the prospect of what Liam has just said.

“You mean, you want to…,” he trails off pointing a hand at the two happy couples in front of them. 

“Well…, I mean, yeah, if _you_ do…,” Liam stutters, shyly refusing to look at the boy he’s in love with. 

And then Liam’s on the ground with a beaming Niall pressing kisses all over his face much like Harry only minutes ago.

“Is that a yes?” Liam asks.  
“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? _Of course_ it’s a yes,” Niall answers. “I mean, not _today_. It’s their day. But soon.”

Liam understands. And he rather likes the idea of the day just belonging to them when it happens. He smiles and takes Niall’s hand in his as they take their place next to Princess Charlotte to watch their friends become partners for life.


	30. Hold Fast

“In the sight of god and nature, family and friend, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity,” Kimbra speaks as she wraps a silken ribbon around Harry and Louis’ clasped hands. “Look upon each other and speak your promise.”

“Husband, Smith, Warrior. May I be these things from this day forward that I should keep you safe, sheltered, and loved forevermore,” Louis says looking lovingly into Harry’s eyes.

“Husband, Friend, Lover. May I be these things from this day forward that I should keep you joyful, supported, and loved forevermore,” Harry answers with tears on his cheeks. This is definitely the happiest day of his life.

“I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.” Their final promise is spoken together and sealed with a kiss.

The ceremony is repeated with a few changes for Eleanor and Ed but Harry and Louis can’t keep their eyes off of each other or the smiles from their faces. 

When both ceremonies are concluded, the group celebrates the two united couples.

As the hour grows later, Niall realizes he needs to get Princess Charlotte and Kimbra back to the castle. 

Louis hugs his sister tightly before she can make it to the carriage. “Thank you for always supporting me and Harry. You are by far my favorite sister.”

Charlotte laughs clinging tightly to her brother. “Don’t let Daisy and Phoebe hear you say that.”

“Never,” Louis agrees playfully. “Seriously, though. Thank you.”

“I don’t think I had ever seen real love until I saw the way you looked at Harry. Even before that, when you were talking about running away for him, I knew it was serious. I just hope I find something half as precious one day,” Charlotte answers.

“You will,” Louis tells her with absolute certainty. “You’ll have everything, Lotts. I promise.”

Charlotte gives Louis a watery smile as she backs away from him. It’s been a long time since Louis’ called her by her childhood nickname. She’s missed the closeness they once had but Harry has given it back to them. She’ll forever love the boy for that.

As she watches Kimbra and Louis hug, she turns only to find Harry waiting to hug her as well.

“Thank you for everything,” he says.

“Thank _you_ ,” she tells him warmly. 

“For what?” Harry asks pulling back.

“For loving my brother and making him happier than I’ve ever seen.”

It’s only half of what she really wants to say but it will do.

Harry tugs her back into his arms for another squeeze and then she’s being whisked into the carriage and carried back home with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

~~@~~

Louis and Harry sleep under the stars that night. They had set up tents for both couples and a smaller one for Liam but Louis and Harry have decided that the stars are a more romantic backdrop for the first night of the rest of their lives. 

With his head on Louis’ shoulder, Harry can’t seem to stop smiling as he stares at the sky.

“I love you, you know,” Louis whispers unable to take his eyes off the man that is finally _his_ , mind and body, heart and soul. And completely of his own free will. 

“I know,” Harry answers tearing his eyes away from the heavens to look upon his husband.

“I’ll love you forever,” Louis promises.

“I know that, too,” Harry’s smile grows.

“Well, just so long as you know,” Louis says playfully as he brings their entwined hands up to his mouth and nips at Harry’s fingers.

Harry jerks their hands away, laughing but not detangling his fingers from Louis’.

“Heeey,” he protests.

“That’s what you get for not saying it back,” Louis smirks up at the sky.

“You know I love you,” Harry vows softly. “I always have and I always will. Forever.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis says flippantly like he hasn’t been asking for it, shrugging his shoulders and causing Harry’s head to dislodge a bit. “I mean, it me. What’s not to love?”

Both boys laugh even as Harry smacks Louis on the chest.

“I think your modesty is my favorite part,” Harry grins and who needs the heavens because Louis can swear that there are constellations in Harry’s eyes. 

“Really?” Louis asks incredulously. “Because I bet I can name a few ‘parts’ that you like a bit better than my modesty.”

Harry’s still smiling at him when he tugs his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes get darker with want. The younger man shifts so that he’s hovering over his prince without a single care that they are out in the open and anyone could see them. “You caught me. My favorite part is most definitely not your modesty.”

“Well, tell me then, my love, what _is_ your favorite part?” Louis asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry laughs gently and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “Maybe these.”

He moves down the column of Louis’ throat, trailing openmouthed kisses as he works to loosen Louis’ shirt with nimble fingers. “Or this.”

When Louis’ shirt is open, Harry traces kisses down the plains of his chest, brushing with gentle fingertips. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, licking over it with his tongue and breathing lightly on it when he’s done. “Could be these.”

“Don’t be such a tease, darling,” Louis tries to admonish but the strain in his voice and the breathlessness that he’s rubbish at hiding clearly give him away.

“Alright,” Harry agrees, grinning up at his prince as he moves his hands down to caress Louis’ stomach just above the waist of his trousers. 

“My favorite part is absolutely, positively, most definitely…” the pads of his fingers tickle Louis’ sensitive flesh. “…your heart.”

Harry leans up and gives Louis another quick, chaste kiss on the mouth, laughing as Louis groans.

“Well, that’s not where I thought that was going at _all_ ,” Louis grumbles but he doesn’t push Harry off of him, instead he pulls his lover closer, holds tighter.

Harry chuckles again. Really, Louis could get used to that sound.

“Relax, your dick is a close second,” Harry promises.

“Well, you may have to prove it to him because I’m not quite sure he believes it just now,” Louis implores.

“’He’?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“You’d rather he be a ‘she’?” Louis mirrors the look.

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry says shaking his head and barely holding back a grin.

“I am rather ri _DICK_ ulous, aren’t I?” Louis jokes.

“That was so bad; I think I should probably withhold sex until you learn your lesson,” Harry scolds playfully.

“Like you wouldn’t have said it if the situation were reversed,” Louis scoffs.

And, well, Harry can’t really argue with that.

He smiles as Louis gasps at the feel of Harry’s hand sliding into his trousers rather suddenly. 

“I think that’s a sign,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ lips as he kisses the man he’s going to be doing this with for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, your hand on my dick is definitely a good sign that I’m going to have amazing sex with my husband tonight,” Louis agrees, trapped rather happily in the moment, eyes shut as he enjoys the ministrations of Harry’s hand on him.

“Not that,” Harry laughs. “Though that is also true. I meant the fact that we both make the same bad jokes. S’ a sign. We’re perfect for each other.”

Louis opens his eyes and stares at his husband for a good ten seconds, all his love shining from his eyes. “I already knew that.” 

Louis rolls them over, taking the reins and giving Harry the best sex of his life. They’re loud and free and in love and, for once, they don’t care who knows it.

Their friends may care and they may have to face some rather embarrassing comments in the morning but they’ll deal with that when the sun comes up. For now, they’re together and they’re one. They’ll face what they have to face in the morning knowing that they _can_. They‘re together now, completely and undeniably. And together they can do anything.


	31. Out of the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SORRY this has taken so long. Between some personal issues that I REALLY don't want to go into and being sick, I just didn't get it done but I hope this was worth the wait,

Louis’s not nervous heading home. He’s actually not. Going back home with Harry’s hand in his and knowing that they are bound for life gives him the greatest sense of accomplishment, a strength he never had before, and a happiness that he’s convinced no other man has ever felt. Because Harry is quite obviously the most magical creature in existence and he chose _Louis_.

And knowing that his mother will be on the warpath when she finds out doesn’t even register on his list of concerns anymore. The first thing he’s going to do is tell his father. The king may be unconscious and slipping away but he’s always been on Louis’ side when it counted. He’s always loved his son unconditionally and Louis will never forget that. So, his first stop when they reach home will be taking Harry to meet his father. It’s not the ideal situation by any means but it’s the best he can do.

The carriage comes to a stop and Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. As nervous as Louis isn’t, Harry’s the exact opposite.

“Hey,” Louis says gently, taking Harry’s face in his hands. “Don’t worry. I love you and I’ll protect you with everything I have, okay?”

Harry’s worry-filled eyes stare into Louis’ vibrant blue ones. They are full of life and shining so brightly that Harry can’t help but believe him. “I know you will. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me though.”

“Love, do you really think my own mother would attack me?” Louis asks, stoking Harry’s cheeks gently with his thumbs.

“I don’t know. Maybe. But she wouldn’t hesitate to attack me. Or have someone else do it. And I don’t want you getting hurt trying to protect me. I don’t know why she hates me, Louis. But she does. I’ve seen it in her eyes. She wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever it took to get rid of me, you know that.”

Something about Harry’s words ring true in Louis’ head, nudging at some half-formed thought he’s had before that never got the chance to finish growing. He only lets himself dwell on it for a minute before he’s shaking it away again and addressing Harry with steel in his tone.

“No one is going to touch you. Not while I’m still breathing.”

Louis doesn’t give Harry much chance to respond before he’s pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips and pulling them from the carriage.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Harry mumbles under his breath as he lets himself be dragged along.

He almost walks into Louis’ back when the prince comes to a stop suddenly. Harry looks around him to see Zayn, Kimbra, and Liam huddled in a group. Liam turns to Louis with a look of shock on his face.

“Your father-” is all Liam gets out before Louis drops Harry’s hand and goes racing to his father’s chamber.

~~@~~

 

The queen is happy to hear that her son and his future bride are back. She’s got big plans for them.

She’s not so happy when she realizes that they have been back for a while and no one saw fit to alert her.

_Hours_. They’ve been back for hours and her own son didn’t say a word to her. She’s livid when she goes in search of Louis. She finds Eleanor.

“Eleanor, welcome back,” Queen Johanna trills putting on a fake smile for the girl.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Eleanor smiles back, happiness shining in her eyes. “And I’m so pleased for you. You must be thrilled that the King is awake.”

The queen blanches. “What?”

Eleanor’s smile falls as confusion takes its place. “Didn’t anyone tell you?”

The queen shakes off her shock. “Of course, I knew. I just wasn’t aware that anyone else did. It was supposed to remain a secret until we knew that he was stable. We don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up until we know for sure that the king is going to be okay. Now, where is my son?”

Eleanor grins and the queen would be happy about how love-struck the girl looks if she wasn’t reeling just now. “Oh, Louis is in the kitchen giving orders that there is to be a feast. He’s so happy.”

“Thank you, my dear,” the queen smiles at Eleanor fleetingly before rushing off.

Her son can wait. Right now, she’s got a stubborn king to deal with.

 

~~@~~

 

The queen waves away the guard at the door to the king’s chamber saying she needs some privacy with her husband.  She opens his door, peeking in to see his sleeping form on his bed. Quietly, she creeps inside the darkened room, a lamp by the king’s bedside the only light to guide her.  As she approaches, she brings the dagger she was hiding out of her sleeve. She’s right on top of him, dagger raised when she notices his ghostly pallor. Lowering the dagger, she reaches out and touches his cheek. It’s cold, waxy. He’s been dead for a while.

“I didn’t want to believe it,” A voice says quietly and the queen spins around to see Louis stepping out of the shadows. He’s shaking his head at himself. “That’s the only excuse I can imagine for why I didn’t realize sooner. It was _you_ the whole time.”

The queen is scared for exactly two seconds before she scoffs at the boy. “You don’t have any idea what’s going on, _son_. You’re delusional in your grief.”

“Hmm,” Louis nods at her while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “That could be true.”

He turns his head to the side. “What do _you guys_ think? Am I delusional?”

As Louis speaks, several more shapes make  their way into the light. His most trusted guards Paul and Andrew are among them. Harry, Zayn, and Liam standing at his back.

“I’d say no,” Paul answers.

“Well, there you have it, mother,” Louis taunts. “Turns out I’m not delusional.”

The queen’s eyes narrow at him before she finally sees Zayn behind him. She lunges at him, dagger swinging and catching Louis in the arm.

“ _You_!” She growls ignoring Louis’ yelp of pain and still reaching for her target even as the guards catch her and hold her back. “This is all _your_ fault!”

“You can’t blame Zayn for your actions, mother,” Louis says through clenched teeth as Harry fusses over him, trying to cover Louis’ wound so he doesn’t bleed too badly before they can get him to a doctor.

“Stop calling me that!” the queen rages. “You were _never_ mine! You think this whore is the first time your father has strayed? You and your twin were _bastards_. But to save face, I was willing to pretend you were mine. When we found out your father’s whore was pregnant, I had to go into hiding so no one would know that _I wasn’t_. You don’t even know how many times I tried to get rid of you. And it almost worked. But you must have some kind of guardian angel because while Georgia followed the plan, you refused to DIE!”

Louis is losing his breath with each word that spills from the queen’s lips, the ground shifting beneath his feet.

“If I couldn’t get rid of you, at least I could _use_ you. But then you decided to fall in love with another man. Do you _know_ how embarrassing that would be? To have a son of mine try to put another man on the throne beside him? And if it weren’t for that whore, your father would have been on my side but no, he had to go and spout _feelings_ all over the place and make your father sympathetic to your cause.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis feels lightheaded.

“The King was working on a new law. One that said two men could marry, station notwithstanding,” Zayn is the one who answers.

Louis turns to the boy behind him. He has no words.

“I found his work in my painting room. Kimbra set me up in one of your father’s work rooms. She thought it would help if I could be close to him, at least in spirit,” Zayn finishes, eyes to the floor to hide how watery they’ve become.

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t _hope_ he was going to leave me for you. That he wasn’t doing this so you could have him,” the queen spits at Zayn.

“Is that what _you_ were afraid of?” Zayn shouts back. “Is that why you killed him?!?”

The queen glares silently for a minute before sneering, “I’m not afraid of _anything_.”

Louis can see through her bravado.

“I hope that’s true because I hear the rats in the dungeons get quite large,” the prince says as he gently pushes Harry away to walk up to the woman he once called his mother.

She glares back as Louis stares at her, searching for something. He’s not even sure what. Maybe some hint of regret or remorse. Finding none he turns to his guard. “Take her.”

He turns away from the former queen’s cries of frustration as she is dragged away and drops to his knees as everything that’s just happened crashes down on him.

He’s alone now. His father is dead and his mother isn’t his mother and his whole world is crumbling to pieces. He’s so alone.

Except he’s _not_. Because Harry is there, wrapping his arms around him and whispering soothing things in his ear. And Liam is there throwing Louis worried looks even as he comforts a broken down Zayn.

Louis crawls forward and pulls Zayn from Liam’s arms so that they can mourn their king together as Harry and Liam wrap them in a cocoon of safety and love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left! I am giving myself a deadline of one week so it should be posted by next Tuesday!


	32. Epilogue- Something To Believe In

Louis takes a deep breath. And then another. He’s not sure that he’s ready for this even when everyone around him is being so amazing and supportive.  He’s been king for a little over a year, really. Since the day his father died and the woman he’d called his mother was imprisoned for treason. But today it becomes official. Today is Louis’ 22nd birthday, which means it’s also coronation day. His heart is beating out of control.

“Louis, you can do this,” Liam, as Louis’ new advisor, advises. “You’re going to be terrific. Everyone already loves you. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“I’ve ended the slave trade and I’m going to tell a lot of powerful people that they can’t keep the ones they have. Also, I’ve made gay marriage a thing. And once I am officially named king, I’m going to publically announce that I plan to marry Harry. Again. My people could revolt, Liam. I have quite a few things to be afraid of,” Louis is near to hyperventilating.

“Hey,” Liam says grabbing his best friend by the shoulders. “Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“That’s yet to be seen, Liam. You have been my adviser for a grand total of 4 hours,” Louis answers wryly.

“But my track record in those 4 hours has been impeccable!” Liam chuckles. “I told you to wear that shirt and it ended in your husband pulling you back to bed for another hour that I do not want to know the details of.”

“Are you kidding?” Harry says entering the library where Louis has been alternating between cowering and pacing for the past 20 minutes. “Have you _seen_ my husband? I would have pulled him back to bed no matter _what_ he was wearing.”

“Harry, love,” Louis melts into his husband’s embrace. “I can’t do this without you.”

“You won’t have to,” Harry promises. “I’ll be right there next to Liam. I won’t take my eyes off of you. I’m so proud of you, Louis.”

“We all are,” Liam injects and Louis turns to his adviser with a blush painting his cheeks. “Niall is baking a cake as we speak.”

“It smells delicious,” Harry assures, wrapping Louis in his arms from behind and resting his chin on his king’s shoulder.

“Louis?” A new voice calls from the hallway before the door is being pushed open yet again. Louis really needs to find a better hiding place for his moments of panic.

Zayn enters, relief in his eyes, before calling over his shoulder, “He’s in here!”

“I’m _hiding_ , Zayn,” Louis whines in a way that only his good friends will ever see.

“You’re not doing a very good job of it,” Zayn smirks with a shrug.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Louis grumbles just as Kimbra and Charlotte enter the room.

“ _There you are_ ,” Charlotte breathes out in relief. “It’s almost time. Are you ready?”

“Of course I’m not ready. Why else would I be hiding?” Louis huffs in annoyance but Harry just chuckles at him and Liam grins.

“What are you so worried about, Lou?” Zayn asks, giving Louis’ fears the full attention they deserve. “I mean, besides the slave thing and the gay marriage law.”

That’s another good thing about Zayn. He pays attention.

Louis breathes deep again, trying to put his jumbled emotions into words that will actually make sense.

“It’s just… my father may not have been the greatest _man_. There were times when he was cruel,” Louis looks to Liam whose eyes fall to the floor as he remembers. “Times he was weak.”

Zayn’s eyes fall to the floor this time because he knows that certain people in the palace consider him to be one of those times but then he squares his shoulders and raises his eyes again. He also knows that Louis is not one of those people. He has nothing to be ashamed of.

“There were times when he was the last person you’d ever want to know. He even failed a few times as a father,” Louis smiles as Eleanor walks in with Ed in tow, both looking curious as to why everyone is standing around in the library.

“But despite all that, when it came to his people, he was a wonderful king. I just don’t know if I can live up to that,” Louis finishes.

Harry squeezes him a bit tighter. He hadn’t realized the depth of Louis’ fears, that this was more than a fear of being disliked for his policies. This was about living up to his father’s name. Giving the man a reason to look down from the heavens with pride at the man, the _king_ his son has become.

“You’re his legacy, Lou,” Zayn tells his friend with kind eyes. “There’s no way you won’t surpass every expectation he had of you. I think he always knew that.”

Louis gives Zayn a weak smile and wipes at his stupid eyes that won’t stop watering. Harry lets go of him just long enough to pull Zayn and Liam in for a group hug. They, in turn, pull Kimbra and Charlotte, who pulls Eleanor and, by extension, Ed. They pile on their king in a showing of immense love and admiration and Louis revels in it.

Something doesn’t feel quite right.

“Hey! You’re hugging without me?!?” Niall comes bursting in the library wiping his hands on his smock. “I give the best hugs, I’ll have you know. You’re missin’ out.”

“There you are,” Louis says grinning as the circle opens for their new arrival. “Get in here!”

“Oh, ok,” Niall answers pleasantly surprised, jogging to fit in the group as it closes around him.

There. That feels right. Louis sinks into the feeling, letting his worries ebb away at the knowledge that he has all these amazing friends for support. And his sister. And his husband.

When they finally pull apart, Niall is the first to speak.

“Sooo. There’s cake. And I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to have a piece sooner rather than later,” He says with eyes just a bit too innocent.

Louis thinks about it seriously for about 30 seconds before reluctantly declining. Niall wilts visibly because he obviously can’t have a piece of the king’s cake before the _king._

“It’ll be alright, babe,” Liam consoles, rubbing his fiancé’s back soothingly. “The coronation won’t take too long.”

“I guess,” Niall pouts pitifully.

Louis is almost willing to be late to wipe that look of Niall’s face. But no. He can’t. Step one on the path to being a good king: don’t keep your people waiting while you eat cake.

“Alright,” Louis says more to himself than anyone else, “let’s get this over with.”

Charlotte squeezes her brother’s shoulder as she brushes past him to get to the throne room and take her place. Kimbra’s hand brushes the back of Louis’ and she grabs on to give him a comforting squeeze before rushing off, too.  

Soon, everyone has scattered except Louis and Harry.

Harry stops Louis just before they reach the throne room, taking both his husband’s hands in his.

“You’re my hero, you know,” Harry tells his husband with stars in his eyes. “And I don’t just mean the way that you saved my life. I mean, you’re who I want to be like. I love and admire you so much, Lou. You don’t even know. There’s so much strength and honor in you. I know you’ll make your father proud.”

Louis really can’t help ravishing Harry when he talks like that. Who could blame him for pulling Harry as close as possible and drowning him in kisses? Who?!? No one.

Louis pulls away breathless and reluctantly lets go of his husband even though Harry doesn’t seem to want to be let go of. Step two on the path to being a good king: Don’t make people wait while you make out with your sinfully attractive secret husband.

Harry gives Louis a dirty grin that lets him know _exactly_ what they’ll be doing as soon as the coronation is over. Cake be damned. Poor Niall.

“I love you,” Harry says as he gives Louis one last kiss and sneaks quietly into the throne room to take his place next to Liam.

The coronation goes smoothly despite the nerves running rampant in Louis’ belly, his fears returning full force but he soon forgets them as he thinks back on how he got here. He’d started out as a prince in love with power, which quickly shifted to a prince in love with a slave when Harry came into the picture. Life hadn’t always been easy for him and the hand he’d been dealt changed from minute to minute it seemed. He may not be playing with a full house anymore but as he watches Harry smiling proudly up at him as he takes his throne, he _knows._ You can still win at life with a pair of kings.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is over. I think I might cry.  
> Thank you to every single one of you beautiful people who have stuck around through my horrible update non-schedule and to all the people who have just now picked this up for the first time. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.
> 
> Special Thanks to my favorite betas: [catbixby2060](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixcattv/pseuds/catbixby2060%20) and [dramaturgicallycorrect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaturgicallycorrect/pseuds/dramaturgicallycorrect)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far. I hope you liked it.


End file.
